Especiais Konoha
by Winly-sama
Summary: Especiais de konoha Future.Para os fans da fic que quizerem mais movie vão reclamar com a Temari E.
1. Jiraya

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Jiraya: Eu não queria ter q me aposentar, que droga, mas eu confio em você, Kakashi...

Kakashi/

Especial do Jiraya– Porque o Jiraya se aposentou

Kakashi:andando na rua, para em frente uma livraria Nunca vi essa livraria, hum... olha as prateleiras e vê um livro bem familiar Isso é...não creio q estão vendendo de novo, achei q tinha sido proibido, desde aquele dia ...

Winly:Preparados para o meu flashback particular?Eu quero deixar claro q eu serei totalmente responsável por ele porque hj Temari esta doente e não ta afim de ter idéias, então, vamos lá!

Flashback (Da Winly!) de 7 anos atras

Parquinho de Konoha

Akemi:pulando corda Minha mãe, sua mãe, moram na outra rua... cantando e pulando

Miiho:Vamos brincar de casinha?

Akemi:So se eu for a mãe

Kuina: Ah não, a mãe vou ser eu

Hyn:Eu quero ser a mãe!

Iruka:Eu quero ser a mãe!

Todas: ¬¬

Iruka:Qui é?

Hyn:Iruka, você não pode ser a mãe...

Akemi:E não queremos q você seja o pai!

Fuuji:passa lambendo um pirulito

Kuina e Akemi:Fuuji-kuuuuuuuuuun!

Fuuji:Oi?

Kuina:Quer ser o papai na nossa brincadeira?

Fuuji:Eu num tenho nada pra faze mesmo...

Kuina:Então eu serei a mãe!

Akemi:Não, serei eu!

Miiho:Ai ai...

Alguns minutos depois

Akemi:Eu queria ser a mãe i.i

Kuina:Buaaaaaaaaaa

Miiho:Eu tbm queria, mas foi um jogo justo

Hyn:embora o resultado não tenha sido agradável...

Fuuji:Cheguei querida!

Iruka:Oi meu amor

Meninas: que raivinha!

Uzuhamaru:Tbm quero brincar, vou ser o filho

Iruka:Legal, então vamos ter um bebe!

Fuuji:Não é assim q se tem um bebe, Iruka!

Iruka:Não, então como é?

Fuuji:...eu tbm não sei..

Miiho:bem, papai me explicou...não, acho q foi mamãe, ou sera q foi o papai?bem, um deles me disse q :

Dois dias atras

Miiho:Papai papai!

Shikamaru:Hum?

Miiho:papai, de onde vem os bebes?

Shikamaru:...pra que você quer saber?

Miiho:é q eu queria saber, não pode?

Shikamaru:Não é q não possa, mas...TEMARI!

Temari:meu deus, é impossível ter um minuto de descanso nesta casa, pensa q so você tem sono e só você se cansa?

Shika:u.u

Temari:Mas diga, o q foi?

Shikamaru:A sua filha quer saber de onde vem os bebes

Temari:E porque não explica?

Shikamaru:...é q eu pensei em mais de 200 maneiras de explicar, mas em todas faltaria tempo, então eu deixo com você, te amo sai andando rápido

Temari:Mais de 200 maneiras, você usa essa desculpa há uns 18 anos, pelo menos podia ter mudado...

Miiho:Mamãe...

Temari:Ah sim, eu vou te explicar queridinha, sente aqui

Miiho:senta

Temari:bem, acontece que...vê a carinha de criança inocente da Miiho e pensa q não pode destruir essa inocência agora Acontece que...eu não sei explicar porque na verdade eu ganhei você, isso, eu ganhei você!

Miiho:Ganhou?

Temari:sim, um dia seu tio Gaara chegou com um bebe no colo e disse q encontrou você no meio do deserto

Miiho:...então eu sou filha do tio Gaara?

Temari:Não queridinha, não é isso, veja bem, você é minha filha, mas, bem, você é feita de areia, é isso!

Miiho:eu?

Temari:isso, você é de areia, agora deixa eu ir terminar o almoço q eu nem comecei

Miiho:...mas mamãe, e o Fuuji?

Temari:...grita da cozinha foi o tio Kankuro q achou!

Miiho:Onde?

Temari:...na floresta!

Miiho: OO

De volta ao tempo do flashback

Miiho: e é isso...

Iruka:Mas o papai disse outra coisa

Uma semana atras

Iruka:papai

Naruto:sentado comendo ramen eu mesmo

Iruka:de onde vem os bebes?

Naruto :cospe o ramen pela primeira vez na vida ( 0.0 ) Hum, bem, é assim, é, hum, é q nem ramen!

Iruka:é q nem ramen?

Naruto:Sim, primeiro se adiciona água ao macarrão e em cinco minutos...

Iruka:Eu perguntei como se faz bebes e não como se faz ramen...

Naruto:Ah, é mesmo

Hinata:O q acontece aqui?

Iruka:todo feliz mamãe, de onde vem os bebes?

Hinata:vermelhissima Hum, bem, er, hum, eu...aiaiaia, bem, hum, quando eu era pequena eu gostava do Naruto-kun e eu uma vez falei com ele e aiaiaia, hum, er, bem, hum...

Iruka:Ah, sei, valeu mamãe

Hinata:Foi bom ter ajudado

Naruto:...volta a comer o ramen

Iruka:Mas papai, se os bebes são como ramen, então você come bebes?

Naruto:cospe o ramen na cara da Hinata

Hinata:Naruto-kun, como pode? T.T

Naruto:desculpa Hinata!

De volta ao tempo do flashback

Iruka: e é assim

Akemi:Mas isso não faz sentido nenhum!

Iruka:Hum...é mesmo!Que coisa

Hyn: ¬¬

Akemi: deixa eu explicar

Casa dos Uchiha na noite anterior

Sakura limpando a mesa do jantar, Sasuke brincando com sua shurikens e Hatoshi lendo mangas Akemi entra

Akemi:Mamãe

Sakura:Sim?

Akemi:De onde vem os bebes?

Hatoshi:começa a rir baixinho deixa q eu explico!

Sasuke e Sakura:Não!

Sasuke:Bem, pra começar você não deve matar sua família, principalmente se for o clã Uchiha sabe...

Sakura: Ai...

Sasuke:...Bem, uma vez eu estava usando o sharingan e ai caiu uma flor de cerejeira na minha frente, ai eu usei o chidori e a flor virou você!

Akemi:...legal!

Hatoshi:passando mal de rir ahahaha, não conta mentira pra criança, ahahaha, akemi, é assim, quando eles chegam na lua de mel q não é nada doce mas é gostosa...

Sasuke:CALA A BOCA SUA CRIANCA INFELIZ!

Sakura:Hatoshi, vai ficar sem sobremesa, que é chocolate

Sasuke:língua pro hatoshi

Hatoshi:T.T

Akemi:Bem feito!

De volta ao tempo normal do flasback

Akemi:é assim...

Kuina:Mamãe disse q foi uma porca q me trouxe

Akemi:isso ate faz sentido

Kuina: O Q DISSE, TESTUDA?

Kuina:Que você parece uma porca!

Iruka:Hyn-chan, você q sabe tudo, não sabe dessa vez?

Hyn:Não sei muito, só sei q hatoshi senpai disse q algum dia quer ter um filho comigo...

Jiraya:passava por ali e escuta a conversa das crianças Ola crianças, a conversa parece interessante, posso me meter?

Iruka:Ero-sennin! você vai nos ajudar?

Jiraya:Depende, no que?

Akemi: Nos estamos querendo entender de onde vem os bebes

Jiraya:Ah sim, o q eu vocês sabem ate agora?

Iruka, Akemi, Kuina e Miiho: Contam cada um a versão q ouviu de seus respectivos pais

Jiraya:depois de ouvir tudo morrendo de rir Ahahahaha, não, não tem nada disso, vejam, eu vou explicar, primeiro o homem, não, melhor, vou mostrar através do meu novo livro aquitira um livro do bolso esse é meu novo livro chamado De Noite Num Motel , eu vou mostrar as ilustrações e explicar, bem, primeiro...começa a explicar mostrando no livro enquanto as crianças olham aterrorizadas

Uma hora depois

Jiraya:...e ai acaba, entenderam tudinho crianças?

Crianças:olhando aterrorizadas

Jiraya:Que bom q entenderam, então, eu já vou indo sai andando

Crianças:...

Mais tarde

Iruka:entra em casa

Naruto:Oi Iruka

Iruka:...

Naruto:O q foi?

Iruka:...

Naruto:Hinata!Vem aqui!

Hinata:O q houve?

Iruka:...

Hinata:O q houve com ele Naruto?

Naruto:eu não sei

Hinata: O q houve, iruka?

Iruka:Eu...nunca mais...

Hinata e Naruto:Nunca mais?

Iruka:...NUNCA MAIS COMO RAMEN!sai correndo e se tranca no quarto

Hinata e Naruto?

Casa dos Uchiha

Akemi:Papai, como o senhor é mentiroso!

Sasuke:O que?Que historia é essa?

Akemi:O q o senhor disse de como eu nasci, eu já sei de tudo, aquilo era mentira

Sasuke:olha de cara feia pro Hatoshi

Hatoshi:Nem vem q dessa vez eu sou inocente

Sakura:Voce nunca eh inocente

Hatoshi:Uma vez na vida vocês podem confiar em mim?

Sasuke e Sakura:Não!

Hatoshi:uu Eu vou ver a Hyn-chan sai

Sakura:Queridinha, diga pra gente, o q você sabe

Sasuke:modo sharingan ativo Diga tudo q sabe e diga quem te contou!

Sakura:Calma Sasuke...

Akemi:Bem...tira um livrinho do bolso

Miiho e Fuuji:chegam em casa

Fuuji:Eu vo logo dormir e não quero nem saber vai pro quarto

Miiho:Papai...

Shikamaru:meu deus, de novo? O q foi?

Miiho:Eu pensei em uns 200 modos diferentes disso acontecer, mas não achei q fosse assim

Shikamaru:Do que você ta falando?e não use a minha desculpa das 200 maneiras , tenho direitos autorais uu

Miiho:Do q eu to falando?Já leu algum dos livros do Ero-sennin?

Shikamaru:Eu não leio esse tipo de coisa, e você q nem pense em ler

Miiho:Não precisei ler nada, Ero-sennin leu pra mim u.u

Shikamaru:O que?me conta essa historia direito

Miiho:então senta ai q vai demorar...

Hatoshi:Hyn-chan, ola!

Hyn:Nojento...

Hatoshi:Hum?

Hyn:é nojento...eu sou uma criança, esse negocio q você disse de ter um filho comigo, tem idéia de quantos anos eu tenho?

Hatoshi;Não tem nada de nojento nisso

Hyn:No livro do Ero-sennin parecia muito nojento, ainda mais a s imagens, então, por favor não volte a me procurar, senpai...

Hatoshi:Mas...eu...

Hyn:é nojento...sai correndo

Hatoshi :...

Algum tempo depois

Jiraya:andando calmamente pela rua

Naruto:ERO-SENNIN!

Jiraya:Olha, é o Naruto e mais uma multidão de gente atras..

Sasuke:SEU MALDITO, DESTRUIU A INOCENCIA DOS NOSSOS FILHOS!

Jiraya:Quem?Eu?

Todos:VOCE MESMO!

Shikamaru:Calma pessoal, tenho certeza q podemos resolver isso calmamente e de forma pacifica...

Jiraya:Shikamaru, você esta do meu lado?Muito obrigada T.T

Shikamaru:amarra o Jiraya numa arvore Eu não disse q estou do seu lado, só disse pra resolvermos isso de forma pacifica

Sasuke: E o que você sugere?

Shikamaru:Ora, podemos ficar aqui esperado ele morrer de fome e apodrecer

Todos: ¬¬

Shikamaru:uu o q foi?

Temari:Porque foi mesmo q eu me casei com ele?

Sakura: Shika-kun, não tem forma pacifica pra se resolver isso q seja mais rápida?

Shikamaru:Pacifica não, mas nos podemos arrebentar ele de porrada ate a morte

Hinata:é violento demais!

Naruto:Mas Hinata...

Hinata:Naruto, pessoal, não façam isso, não batam nele ate a morte

Todos:...

Hinata:é muito violento...pegando um pedaço de pau Mas quem se importa?

Todos:oo

Hinata:Meu filhinho q eu amo tanto agora sabe de coisas q não deveria saber tao cedo e talvez fique traumatizado, eu não vou perdoar porrada no Jiraya

Naruto:Hinata, eu nao conhecia esse seu lado maligno OO ...LEGAL!Hinata, você fica linda irritada, vamos bater no Ero-sennin, é só não matar D

Todos:Isso ai!

Jiraya:TT

Depois

Jiraya:mais arrebentado impossível

Hinata:Nos vamos cuidar pra q nunca mais você possa vender um livro por aqui, velho pervertido

Fim do Flashback

Kakashi:Hum, pois é, estranho q tenham voltado a vender, hum...

Jiraya:Kakashi, você por aqui?Viu q meu livro voltou a ser vendido?

Kakashi:Eu tava vendo agora mesmo, mas como conseguiu q voltasse a ser vendido?

Jiraya:Ah, eles me perdoaram, por incrível q pareça

Naruto:seguido por uma multidão enfurecida Olha ele ali!

Sasuke:COMO SE ATREVE A TENTAR VENDER SEU LIVRO DE NOVO?VAMOS TE ARREBENTAR TANTO QUANTO NAQUELE DIA!

Jiraya:sai correndo sendo seguido pela multidão

Kakashi:Perdoado, ahn?Sei...

Ate agora:

Temari:Povo querido q eu amo, espero q tenham gostado do capitulo de flashback da Winly, mas para aqueles q não gostaram a boa noticia é: Eu volto a escrever amanha mesmo, eu já estarei boa, de manha eu terei uma leve dor de cabeça na hora de ir pro colégio e passarei muito mal na hora do curso de tarde mas acho q depois q acabar o curso eu já vou estar me sentindo melhor, o bastante pra tomar um sorvete assistindo tv e depois vir escrever, pois é, então, ate o próximo capitulo, agora, com a palavra, Winly...

Winly: Quem não gostar eu mato, Temari não aprende, já te disse se quiser faltar a aula tem mais de 200 maneiras de fazer isso mais me falta tempo de explicar...


	2. Semchocolate

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuisse eu ia vende-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Parte Especial – Sem Chocolate!

Era de noite na casa dos Uchiha mas tinha alguém q ainda tava acordada na cozinha preparando algum muuuuuuito especial

Akemi:AIIIIIIIIIII, AIAIAIAIAI, TA QUENTE QUENTE QUENTE!Uh, preparar chocolates da sempre muito trabalho, eu me queimo sempre no forno, mas acho q esse ano valeu a pena, eu passei um mês treinando e em vez das barrinhas básicas de chocolate eu vou dar pro meu amado...tantantantaaaaaannnnnn...UM BOLO DE CHOCOLATE ENORME TODO CONFEITADO !OHOHOHO, amanha quando Naruto-sama ganhar esse bolo enorme e lindo de chocolate ele vai deixar Hinata-sama na hora e vai querer ficar comigo pra sempre, ahahahahaha, eu sou demais, ahahahahase queima de novo aiiiiiiiiii, hum, ainda tenho q preparar mais chocolates pro pessoal, hum...

Flashback de algumas horas atrás

Akemi:vem andando feliz pela rua com uma bolsa cheia de ingredientes pra preparar seu chocolate

Miiho:Akemi, onde vai com esse chocolate todo?

Akemi:Miiho-chan, eh pra preparar chocolates pro pessoal

Kuina:Ora, você vai preparar chocolates de novo esse ano?Acho q o povo não ta a fim de se envenenado esse ano...

Akemi:Ei, eu não tive culpa de ter confundido o cal com farinha

Kuina:Ah eh? E no ano anterior?

Akemi:Só porque eu troquei as gotas de chocolate pelas pedrinhas q tavam na mesa?ninguém tinha mandado o Hatoshi deixar aquelas pedras lá...

Kuina:Hum, admita q não sabe cozinhar, amanha eu vou ganhar o concurso

Miiho:Todo ano eh a mesma coisa, vocês duas ficam brigando pra ver quem ganha o concurso do melhor chocolate de Konoha, ai ai...

Kuina:Mas esse ano eu vou ganhar, porque eu tenho uma arma secreta q eu não vou revelar agora, você devia se envergonhar, sua mãe sempre ganhava esse concurso quando era pequena...

Akemi: E a sua perdia todo ano

Kuina:isso eh um detalhe q deve ser esquecido

Akemi:Você nunca ganhou nos concursos porque você come o chocolate antes dos jurados chegarem !

Kuina:Isso eh outro detalhe q deve ser esquecido...

Miiho:Tal pai tal filha...

Kuina:EU NÃO SOU FILHA DAQUELE GORDO!

Miiho:Claro q eh!

Kuina:Mentira, não foi provado, sou filha do Sasuke!

Akemi:tapa na cara da Kuina Não diga isso sua mentirosa, papai sempre foi fiel a mamãe e nunca dormiria com aquela porca!

Kuina: O q disse?Não se atreva

Miiho:Meu pai já provou de 200 maneiras diferentes q você eh filha do Chouji-san

Kuina:Seu pai eh mentiroso, o povo realmente considera ele um gênio, não enxergam q ele eh um tapado que...

Miiho:levanta a mão pronta pra acertar a cara da Kuina

Fuuji:segura a Miiho Não brigue na rua, Miiho...

Kuina:Fuuji-kun!

Akemi:Se ela não vai bater eu bato!

Miiho:Vai akemi!

Fuuji:Não, Akemi, não bata nela

Akemi:Hum, eu vou logo começar os meus chocolatesvai andando

Kuina:pendurada no pescoço do Fuuji Fuu-kun me protegeu, eu sabia q me amava

Fuuji:Quem disse q você pode me chamar assim?

Kuina:Ah, fuu-kun, não seja bobo

Fuuji:Você é ...irritante

Kuina:Fuu-kun...

Fuuji:Vamos Miiho

Miiho:sim saem andando juntos

Kuina:...Amanha quando ele ganhar meu chocolate ele vai ficar mais calmo , lalalala

Akemi:...

Fim do Flashback

Akemi:ela vai ver só...hum, q gostoso, ah, eu comi o chocolate do Fuu-kun!1Droga, tenho q fazer de novo, ai, isso queima i.i

Dia seguinte

Sakura:Acorde meu querido,já eh de manha

Sasuke:Hum, ah, deixa eu dormir...

Sakura, Mas eu fiz chocolate pra você...

Sasuke:de pe Bom dia meu amor!

Sakura:do lado de um bolo enorme de 5 andares Eu ia fazer um maior mas não passaria pela porta

Sasuke:

Segunda parte da introdução – Chocolate dos Uchiha

Winly:Olha eu aqui de novo, eu só vim explicar alguns detalhes, antes de continuarem a fic vocês devem saber que, ao contrario do q se imagina, os uchiha são viciados em chocolate, Sasuke, Itachi e os novos membros da família, então, o dia dos namorados eh o dia preferido deles, só explicando, de volta a fic...

Sasuke:modo Sharingan ativado olhando pra todos os lados Estranho, muito estranho...

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, por favor, sem violência esse ano

Sasuke:sakura!

Sakura:Ele eh nosso filho!

Sasuke:Ele tem q entender q o meu chocolate eh meu chocolate!

Sakura:Ai ai ai 

Ouve-se um barulho bem baixinho vindo da porta

Chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate CHOOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hatoshi:quebra a porta e entra no quarto dando um mortal na frente do bolo Sasuke:Na frente do bolo olhando de cara feia pro Hatoshi Ta achando q vai pegar alguma coisa eh? Hatoshi:modo sharingan ativado Eh lógico 

Sakura:saindo então meus queridos, eu não quero me machucar eu vou descendo, não façam muita bagunça

Hatoshi e Sasuke:Ta assim q Sakura sai começam a se olhar com ódio

Hatoshi:levanta o dedo indicador

Sasuke:Prepara uma defesa

Hatoshi:dribla o Sasuke e vai em câmera lenta em direção do bolo

Musica de fundo de Premonição

Sasuke:vê o hatoshi indo em direção ao bolo, se joga e segura as pernas dele nem pense nisso!

Hatoshi:se arrastando levando Sasuke junto Eu...vou...conseguir...

Sasuke:agarrado nas pernas do hatoshi não vai não mordendo hatoshi

Hatoshi:chutando o Sasuke Larga!

Sasuke:enfiando uma kunai na perna do Hatoshi parado!

Hatoshi:cuspindo no sasuke sai

Sasuke:HATOSHI!TENHA MAIS RESPEITO COM SEU PAI

Hatoshi:para de se arrastar desculpa papai

Sasuke:levanta e corre ate o chocolateENGANEI VOCE!

Hatoshi:CHIDORI!

Sasuke:CHIDORI!

Explosão no andar de cima da casa

Akemi:descendo as escadas Mamãe, que barulho foi esse?

Sakura:Eu entreguei o chocolate do seu pai

Akemi:Ah, sei, e tem pra mim tbm?

Sakura:Mas hj eh você q tem q fazer chocolate

Akemi:Modo sharingan ativado Fez sim, ta escondido atrás da senhora

Sakura:Porque Sasuke foi ensinar essa técnica pra eles?No natal eh uma coisa terrível eles vendo os presentes...

Ouve-se um berro do andar de cima

Cena critica em câmera lenta

Sasuke:nnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooem câmera lenta correndo ate o Hatoshi

Hatoshi: em câmera lenta passando o dedo no bolo

Sasuke:Meeeeeeeeeuuuu booooooooloooooooooo Fecha os punhos

Hatoshi:olhar assustado

Sasuke:ainda em câmera lenta voando em direção ao Hatoshi preparado pra dar um soco

Hatoshi:fecha os punhos tbm

Sakura:entra no quarto na hora da pancadaria

Alguns minutos depois

Sakura:de costas fazendo um curativo nos dois Vocês dois, todo ano eh a mesma coisa u.u

Sasuke e Hatoshi:Foi culpa dele !

Sakura:Mas ninguém perguntou de quem eh a culpa, eu só to pedindo pra se controlarem maisvira e mostra um olho roxo ainda mais quando eu tiver no quarto

Sasuke:Foi sem querer querida, eu não te vi ali

Sakura:Sasuke, você, tendo o poder do sharingan, eh a ultima pessoa q podia dize isso

Sasuke: XD

Sakura: u olho roxo

Akemi:Saindo vou distribuir meus chocolates, já volto!

Sasuke:EU NAO GANHO?

Hatoshi:Ei pirralha, me da chocolate ou eu te mato

Sakura:cascudo no Hatoshi já disse pra não falar coisas assim aqui!

Akemi:...só de vingança eu não vou te dar nada, Hatoshi

Sakura:Akemi, você tbm não fale em vingança na frente do seu pai!

Sasuke:isso mesmo minha lindinha Akemi, ele não merece chocolate

Sakura:SASUKE!

Sasuke:da língua pro Hatoshi

Hatoshi:língua pro Sasuke

Sakura:

Do lado de fora

Akemi:vejamos, quem eu entrego primeiro?tem os amigos e os adultos

Iruka:AKEMI-CHAN!

Akemi:Ai...

Iruka:cadê meu chocolate?

Akemi:Quem disse q eu fiz pra você?

Iruka:Não fez?

Akemi:Tinha feito, mas você fica pedindo então não ganha agora, só no final do dia

Iruka:cara de pidão

Akemi:Não adianta

Iruka:Mas eu quero...

Akemi:Hum, quer mesmo?Então vai ter q merecer, uhuhuhu

Iruka:merecer?

Dois minutos depois

Akemi:Aqui esta o seu, Kakashi-sama entrega uma barra de chocolate pro Kakashi

Kakashi:Obrigado Akemi / Kakashi com a mascara XD

Akemi:sai andando

Kakashi:olha pros lados e não vê ninguém Sharingan! olhando o chocolate tomara q esse ano tenha acertado a receita

Iruka:carregando as sacolas de chocolate Akemi, eu não posso pegar nem unzinho?colocando discretamente a mão dentro da sacola

Akemi:cascudo no Iruka NÃO!

Iruka: T.T

Akemi:Ah, Kiba-san

Kiba:Hum?Akemi-chan!

Akemi:Eu trouxe chocolate!

Kiba: OO ch-chocolate, eh?eu não to me sentindo bem, achoq não vo poder comer

Akemi:ah,m q pena, mas pegue mesmo assim, depois você come

Kiba:O O

Akemi:

Kiba:pega com certo receio

Akemi:Tem pra você tbm, Akamaru

Akamaru: sai correndo

Kiba:er, ele foi ao banheiro , sabe, mas deixa aqui q eu faço ele engolir, quer dizer, eu entrego depois

Akemi:Tah, tchauzinho

Kiba:tchauzinho

Akemi:sai andando feliz

Kiba:Ei, Akamaru, venha comer o seu

Akamaru:saindo de trás de uma arvore ...

Kiba:Não adianta, se eu vou sofrer você vai tbm, vamos Aka, veja se isto esta bom

Akamaru:cheirando o chocolate com certa desconfiança engole o chocolate AU AU

Kiba:Serio?come um pedacinho mínimo hum...hum...huuuuuuuummmmmm, isso ta ótimo!

Akemi:quem vai ser o próximo?Vejamos vê todo mundo da vila se escondendo Hum, o q será q aconteceu?

Iruka:Akemi, eu quero um chocolate...

Akemi:Quieto, vejamos, ah, Fuuji!

Fuuji:pensando droga, ela me viu! diz pra Akemi bom dia Akemi 

Akemi:vermelha Fuuji-kun..eu...

Fuuji:vê q a Akemi esta vermelha e fica vermelho tbm

Iruka:Droga, entrega logo

Fuuji:cara feia pro Iruka

Akemi:Aqui, eu fiz pra você, Fuujientrega uma barra de chocolate pro Fuuji

Fuuji:pega a barra

Akemi:Vamos, coma

Fuuji:tremendo e suando frio a-a-ah...e-e-eu na-não... tira o chocolate da embalagem fofa q a akemi fez Akemi: 

Fuuji:tremendo e suando frio mais ainda enfia um pedacinho na boca com certo receio e fecha os olhos pras lagrimas não saírem ...ei, isso ta muito bom!

Iruka:Fuuji, você ta fingindo bem esse ano...

Fuuji:Ta muito bom mesmo, você não provou Iruka?

Akemi:Eu não dei pra ele

Fuuji:engole a barra de uma vez só Tem mais, Akemi-chan?

Akemi:Não, pode ficar com o do Iruka

Iruka:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fuuji:pega o do Iruka e sai andando comendo Hum, ta muito bom mesmo Akemi, você ta cozinhando bem, já pode se casar...

Akemi:vermelha falando nisso, Fuu-kun...falando em casar...eu...

Fuuji:para e vira totalmente vermelho com a boca cheia de chocolate

Akemi:Eu...pensei se...você...tipo, você e eu..

Iruka:Akemi!Ainda temos mais chocolates pra entregar,m vamos!

Akemi:Ah, sim, desculpa, então Fuuji, nos vemos depois

Fuuji:estado de choque ...i...ru...KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Miiho"Fuuji, o q você ta comendo?

Fuuji:Chocolate da Akemi...

Miiho:...Você gosta muito dela mesmo, ne?

Fuuji:Não, isso ta bom mesmo

Miiho:Me da um pedaço?

Fuuji:Nem pensar!

Akemi:andando e vendo todo mundo entrando em casa e fechando as portas Hum, tem algo estranho, acho q, então, eu vou só entregar pro Naruto-sama

Na casa do Naruto

Naruto:hinata, isso esta ótimo

Hinata:Mesmo?Q bom querido

Naruto:tem mais?

Hinata:Não, mas tem ramen...

Naruto:Naruto:já na cozinha pronto pra comer o ramen Itadekimasu!

Hinata:...Não precisava nem ter falado, ne Naruto?

Akemi:Boa tarde, eu vim trazer chocolates

Hinata:Ugh!

Akemi:O q foi?

Hinata:Nada queridinha , trouxe chocolate pro Iruka?

Iruka:Não...

Hinata:iruka, você esta ai?quando saiu?

Iruka:já faz um tempo, eu avisei o papai?

Hinata:ele não disse nada

Naruto:na cozinha nem percebeu q as crianças chegaram, termina de comer o ramen Ah, Hinata, o Iruka saiu

Todos: ¬¬

Akemi:Naruto-sama, eu te trouxe chocolate

Naruto:já em pe na frente da Akemimuito obrigada -

Hinata:meu deus...

Naruto:onde esta?

Akemi:aquimostra a sacola enorme cheia de chocolate

Naruto:nossa

Akemi:Era pra eu ter te dado so esse bolo pequeno de 3 andares, mas...

Hinata:enquanto naruto comia tudo a iruka só olhando com cara de pidão Er, Akemi, pra que fazer um bolo tão grande?

Akemi:Todo ano mamãe faz bolos enormes por papai, eu achei q se eu fizesse talvez eu tivesse alguma chance

Hinata:

Iruka:eu tbm queria...

Akemi:Iruka-kun

Iruka:eu

Akemi:aqui esta entrega um chocolate pro iruka

Iruka:Tem pra mim tbm/

Akemi:Não achou q eu fosse te deixar sem chocolate, achou?beijinho no Iruka

Iruka:

Akemi:não acostume, então , eu já vou indo, ate mais na competição de chocolates

Iruka:Ate mais...akemi...-

No concurso

Shika:cara, ter q vir ate aqui só pra ver um bando de crianças fazendo chocolate...isso cansa

Temari( a verdadeira):Ora, deixa de folga

Shikamaru: ¬¬

Temari:Eu sei, falar isso pra você eh como falar pra um macaco não comer banana, mas podia tentar pelo menos, por mim...

Shika:tah tah u.u

Sasuke e Hatoshi:amarrados por 7 correntes

Sasuke:Solte a gente, Sakura

Hatoshi:Mamãe...

Sakura:se eu soltar vai acontecer uma desgraça, depois do concurso eu solto

Sasuke:Mas nos precisamos te ruma conversinha com os jurados, voce sabe como eh todo ano com a Akemi

Sakura:certo, vão lá mas voltem logo e fiquem longe dos chocolates das meninas

Hatoshi e Sasuke:tahsaem correndo

Sasuke:vira pro Hatoshi Pronto?

Hatoshi :pega as shirukens com certeza, pai

Sasuke:Elas já devem ter começado, vá pelo lado esquerdo q eu vou pelo direito

Hatoshi:certo

Os dois:SHARINGAN!se separam

Na cozinha

Kurenai:Então, Miiho, como esta o chocolate da Akemi?

Miiho:Bom, ela trocou o marshmallow por purê de batata e o açúcar por sal, ate agora ta tudo bem, eh tudo comestível...

Kurenai:Meu deus...

Ino:Vamos, Kuina, tudo pronto?

Kuina:Tudo, eu já comprei o chocolate pra fingir q eh meu, uhuhuhuhu

Ino:ohohohoho

Hyn:Trapaceiras...

Ino e Kuina:AH!pulam de susto

Hyn:...

Akemi:Miiho-chan viu, agora simguarda o chocolate ruim de um lado agora vamos começar o verdadeiro

As meninas estão animadas fazendo chocolate ate q tudo explode e dois mascarados entram e pegam todos os chocolates

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Kuina:Meu chocolate!

Hyn:...não creio uu

Miiho:O chocolate q eu fiz com tanto carinho i.i

Akemi:Funcionou continua fazendo o chocolate

Alguns minutos depois

Jurado 1 – Asuma:Parece q devido a um furto de ultima hora o evento desse ano será cancelado

Todos:Ah, porque?

Jurado dois – Ebisu :Parece q dos mascarados roubaram os chocolates das meninas, não sobrou nenhum

Jurada 3- Tsunade-sama:Então, infelizmente teremos q cancelar o evento e...

Anko:Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade:Hum?

Anko:falando no ouvido da Tsunade alguma coisa

Tsunade:...UGH!Bem, parece q um chocolate saiu a salvo, o da Akemi

Todos:NAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura:olhando de cara feia pro pessoal

Todos:...EEEEEEEE, AKEMI! AKEMI!

Akemi:chegando com o chocolate toda feliz aqui

Jurados:quase chorando

Hatoshi:passa correndo, pega o chocolate e engole

Akemi:O .o MAMAEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sakura:Hatoshi

Sasuke:Você disse q ia dividir

Hatoshi:Hum, hum...pua!correndo pro banheiro

Sasuke:Bom, q bom q eu não comi

Akemi:Estava tão ruim assim?

Todos:Beeeeem...

Sasuke:ativa o sharingan

Todos:Naaaaaaooooo, parecia ótimo...

Akemi:Pena q não vou poder participar

Fuuji:Akemi-chan, eu trouxe um pedaço

Akemi?

Fuuji:do chocolate q você me deu mais cedo, você pode usar na competição

Akemi:Eh mesmo, obrigada fuuji

Jurados:Droga..

Sasuke: O QUE?

Jurados:nada não pegam cada um um pedaço do chocolate

Asuma:Hum...bom...

Chouji:comendo desesperado muito...chomp chomp, bom...

Ebisu:Hum, ela acertou uma vez na vida

Tsunade:Q ótimo!

Todos:Eu tbm quero!

Akemi:pena, eu tentei dar chocolate pra você mas vocês sumiram

Todos:...NAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke"Então sobrou bastante chocolate?

Naruto:Não, ela me deu tudo

Sasuke:Narutoooooooo

Naruto:Eu!

Sasuke:Você e eu, lá atrás agora!

Mais Tarde

Hyn:Senpai, eu...fiz isso pra você...entrega uma caixa pro Hatoshi Tem licor dentro, eu q fiz, todos eles

Hatoshi:Hyn-chan...

Hyn:Senpai...

Hatoshi:poe as mãos nos ombros da Hyn e puxa ela pra perto

Hyn:vermelha

Hatoshi:fecha os olhos e vai se aproximando

Hyn:fechando os olhos senpai...

Kakashi:do lado anotando tudo Hum, isso esta ficando bom

Hatoshi e Hyn:vermelhos

Hatoshi:Ka-kakashi-sama!

Hyn:kakashi-sama...

Kakashi:Oh, não se incomodem comigo, podem continuar

Os dois: ¬¬

Hatoshi:bem, então Hyn, obrigadosai andando

Hyn:Senpai...

Akemi:pulando feliz Hyn-chan, veja só o q eu ganhei!com um troféu enorme no colo

Sakura:Que bom q não precisamos matar ninguém este ano...

Hyn:Eu queria festejar com vocês, mas ainda tenho q fazer uma coisa

Um pouco distante dali

Hyn:Eu te trouxe uma caixa tbm, apesar de tudo não custava nada

Itachi:pega a caixa ...

Hyn:Então, de nada...sai andando

Ate agora:

Temari E:OOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII GENTE!Nada de ate agora hj, eh capitulo especial, eu só quero dizer q eu fui totalmente responsável por esse capitulo e...

Winly: ¬¬

Temari E :Er, ta, a Winly tbm ajudou

Winly:Ajudei?AJUDEI?EU PRATICAMENTE ESCREVI O CAPITULO!

Temari E:Ah, ta, então ta, q seja, então no próximo capitulo voltaremos a nossa programação normal, fiquem agora com um encerramento descente, Winly cantando :

Winly:Sou as Kanashimi wo Ia sashisa ni, jibun rashisa...ah, querem saber?Solidaaaaao, noite sombra e nevoa no olhar...coracooooooeeees, corações q querem se encontrar...

Temari E:Winly, isso aqui eh uma fic de Naruto, Naruto!Não se canta Inuyasha numa fic de Naruto, ouviu?

Winly:E num vôo leve viajando pelo ar, a luz desse amor ate nos um dia vai chegar...

Temari E:Acho q não...


	3. Tsunade & Kakashi 1°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Pessoal eu mudei a madeira em q aparece às ações dos personagens pra ficar melhor de compreenderem:

"Ação"

(falas inúteis das autoras no meio da fic)

Temari E:E ai meu povo querido?Lembram q da ultima vez eu disse q ia mudar de assistente? Então, quero apresentar minha nova ajudante, Sakura! De sakura CC

Sakura C: Oie

Temari E: Ela vai ajudar com a fic, mas isso não quer dizer q winly tbm não vá, falando nisso, ela já devia ter chegado.

Winly: "entrando em casa com uma caixa cheia de coisas" Aqui estão os cds q eu te prometi...ei, o q ela ta fazendo aqui?

Temari E:eu estou explicando exatamente isso, sakura vai nos ajudar a partir de hj e..

Winly:Mas essa ai eh a minha prima!

Sakura C:Começou...

Temari E:Ai...vamos logo pra fic

Especial – Time da Tsunade vs Time do Kakashi

Hinata:Acorde Iruka, Iruka 

Iruka: "abre os olhos lentamente" hum? Mamãe?

Hinata:

Iruka:mamãe, o q foi?

Hinata:iruka, já esqueceu q dia eh hj?

Iruka:Hj? Hj eh q dia mesmo?

Hinata: Hj eh o dia do jogo

Iruka:Eh mesmo, o jogo, ah, pra que acordar tao cedo?kakashi-san não podia mandar ir mais tarde?

Hinata:Iruka, o pedido de kakashi foi ver você e os outros lá as 6 da manha, da pra ser?

Iruka:ah meu ...

Casa do uchiha

Sakura:Akemi-chan, Akemi

Akemi:Diga mamãe

Sakura:Você não deveria ir agora? Tsunade-sama pode ficar irritada se chegar tarde

Akemi: "pegando uma mochilinha cor de rosa muito fofa com o símbolo dos Uchiha atras XD" ah sim, então, tchauzinho mamãe.

Sakura:Te vejo mais tarde

Casa da Hyn

Hyn: "tomando copo de água" Uh, porque? Essa ânsia de vomito eh esse enjôo, o q eh isso?Porque?Hatoshi-kun...

Casa dos...do Shikamaru uu

Miiho:Bom dia papai!Bom dia mamãe, to saindo "sai"

Temari:Então, Miiho já foi, cadê Fuuji?

Shikamaru:Esta no quarto em mais um daqueles casos de depressão extrema...

Temari:Ah, de novo?

Shikamaru:Eu disse pra não deixar ele passar aqueles dias na casa do Lee

Temari:bem...

No quarto

Fuuji: "num canto todo encolhido" vou ter q jogar conta minha querida akemi, não...

No campo reservado pra tsunade e meninas

Tsunade:Então, já chegaram todas?

Todas:Sim!

Tsunade:Vamos a chamada, Akemi?

Akemi:Presente o/

Tsunade: Hyn?

Akemi:Ela esta tomando um pouco de ar porque ta se sentindo mal mas ela veio sim

Tsunade:O q ela tem?

Akemi:disse q ta enjoada, mas da pra jogar

Tsunade:Kuina?

Kuina:Eu!

Tsunade:Miiho?

Miiho:Aqui aqui!

Tsunade:Íris?

Íris:EUZINHA

Tsunade:Mari?

Mari:Não sei o q eu to fazendo aqui, mas...to presente uu

Tsunade:Perfeito, vamos começar a treinar

No campo de treinamento dos meninos

Jakun:Não sei pra que chegar tao cedo, todo mundo sabe q kakashi nunca chega cedo...

Jaremaru:Kuina-sama não esta aqui, vamos ter q jogar contra Kuina-sama, ela vai matar a gente

Jakun:idiota, lembra q ela disse q não vamos fazer nada?Nos somos espiões, vamos passar a bola pra ela o tempo todo.

Nuri: Como eh q eh?

Jakun:Er, nada não, Nuri-senpai

Nuri: ¬¬

Jakun:Er, ma senão, iruka, diga alguma coisa?

Iruka: "dormindo no banco"

Nuri:Eh muito cedo pra ele estar acordado

Uzuhamaru: "encolhido num canto" não quero morrer, não quero morrer...

Nuri:bem, pelo menos chegou todo...cadê o Fuuji?

Fuuji: "vem andando lentamente de cabeça baixa"

Jakun:Q houve com ele?

Nuri: Ele não sabe como vai conseguir jogar contra a Akemi

Fuuji: "chega e senta quietinho com a cabeça baixa"

Nuri:Ora, levante essa cabeça Fuuji, eh só um jogo, não eh como se você fosse vencer ela nunca mais vai te olhar na cara...

Fuuji: "levanta a cabeça lentamente"...íris...

Nuri: "senta do lado do Fuuji com a cabeça baixa"

Uzuhamaru: "correndo de um lado pro outro com Fuuji e Nuri deprimidos no fundo da cena XD" Não quero morrer, naaaaoooooooo "tropeça no iruka q estava dormindo no chão e nem assim acorda"

Jaremaru: Kuina-sama...

Jakun:...se depender desse povo eu nem vou precisar roubar, já perdemos mesmo uu

Duas horas depois

Campo de treinamento das meninas

Tsunade:podem descansar, já chega, ainda falta três horas pro jogo, daqui a pouco a gente continua a treinar

Akemi:Boa, Hyn-chan, vamos comer um cachorro-quente?

Hyn:Onde?

Akemi: "aponta uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente bem do lado delas" Bem aquela com um garoto gordo com cara de retardado, aquele anãozinho ali...

Temari E:Winly, o q seu irmão ta fazendo na fic?

Winly:ora, e porque não?se você coloca quem você quer, olha os nomes dos meninos, Jakun, jaremaru, você Poe os nomes e eu os personagens

Temari E:Mas eh diferente Winly, não eh como colocar um parente, para com isso

Sakura C:Eu concordo, eh muita sacanagem você...

Winly: "pega a katana q roubou da Gik himura" quieta

Sakura C: "se esconde atrás da Temari" Temari ;;

Temari E:Winly, coitada!

Sakura C:Isso mesmo!

Temari E:Agora para de ficar se escondendo e vai pega uns refrigerantes pra gente vai, e não esqueça de trazer um bolo

Sakura C:Mais alguma coisa?

Winly:Sim, eu quero aquela moto, aquela do Rex...

Sakura C: OO

Temari E:uu, de volta a fic...

Akemi:Então, vamos comer?Hyn-chan?

Hyn: "coma mão na boca " incrível...ânsia...de vomit... "sai correndo"

Akemi:..eu hein, parece grávida uu...OO

Campo de treinamento dos meninos

Jakun: "jogando can can com jaremaru"

Nuri: "ainda deprimido num canto com o Fuuji"

Iruka: "dormindo"

Uzuhamaru:NÃO QUERO MORRER!

Kakashi:oe, bom dia meninos

Todos, inclusive o Iruka:ESTA ATRASADO!

Kakashi:Desculpem, eh q eu me perdi na estrada da vida...

Todos:MENTIROSO!

Kakashi:Mas então, vamos treinar?

Todos:Fazer o que?

Kakashi:Bom, nossa arma secreta eh o seguinte:Nos vamos perder...

Fuuji e Nuri: "dançando felizes"

Uzuhamaru:Quer dizer q não vão me matar depois do jogo?

Iruka:zzzzzzzzzz

Jakun:Porque?

Jaremaru:Mas a gente não ia roubar pra chefe kuina de qualquer jeito?

Jakun: Ah eh...

Kakashi:Bem, eu entendo q estejam felizes, mas vocês sabem como são as mulheres, ne?Se deixarem elas perceberem q estamos deixando elas ganharem vão começar com aquela historia de você não me julga forte o bastante, mas se jogarmos a serio elas começam a chorar e dizer q não amamos elas, então o negocio eh o seguinte, começamos ganhando mas por algum motivo depois começamos a perder...

Nuri:e q motivo seria esse?

Kakashi:bom, alguém vai ter q começar a fazer besteira pra dar ponto ao time seguinte, quem se candidata?

Todos:Ah, eu vou! "todos levantam o braço"

Kakashi:Mas vocês sabem, pra tornar mais realista vamos ter q meter a porrada no q estiver fazendo besteira

Todos: "abaixam o braço"

Kakashi:quem ainda se oferece?

Todos: "passo pra trás"

Iruka: "ficou no mesmo lugar, pois não tinha entendido nada mesmo"

Kakashi:perfeito /

Iruka:hein?

Kakashi:bom, você vai ser o burro

Iruka:Ahahahaha, quem eh burro?Quem quem? Tbm quero rir da cara dele

Kakashi:

Nuri:corrigindo, ele já eh burro...

Fuuji:deixa q eu explico

Dez minutos depois

Fuuji:entendeu?

Iruka:ah...não

Fuuji:

Uma hora depois

Fuuji:entendeu?

Iruka:Agora sim

Nuri:ele explicou 25 vezes, se ele não entendesse...

Iruka:então eu tenho q ajudar as meninas a ganhar e tomar porrada ne?...mas eu não quero!

Kakashi:Mas você se candidatou a fazer isso /

Iruka:Serio?Ah, se eh assim então tudo bem...mas eu preferia fazer um sorteio

Kakashi:Que tipo de sorteio?

Iruka:Ora, porque eu e não o ...uzuhamaru?

Uzuhamaru: "se enterra no chão"

Iruka:Faremos uma votação, quem vocês acham q deve ir?

Todos:Você!

Iruka:Vocês tbm não ajudam uu

Kakashi:foi decisão do povo, parece q vai ter q ser você mesmo /

Iruka: ah meu...

Campo de treinamento das meninas

Tsunade:Bem meninas, vocês sabem que os garotos são fascinados nesses jogos, então, tenho q pedir, por favor, deixem eles vencerem pra não ficarem fazendo drama depois

Meninas:aaaaahhhhhhh...

Tsunade:eu sei q vocês não queriam perder, mas vejam pelo lado bom, depois nos podemos fazer chantagem e fazer eles pagarem um dia no shopping

Todas:VAMOS PERDER!1

Hora do jogo

Arquibancada

Naruto:Entendeu, sasuke Baka?Iruka vai vencer Akemi

Sasuke: "se controlando pra não socar o Naruto" você tem sorte q eu não sou um pai puxa-saco q faz qualquer coisa pela filha, senão você já tava morto...

Naruto:mudando e assunto, você trouxe alguma coisa pra torcida?Eu trouxe uma corneta : D

Sasuke: Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa q faz os filhos passarem vergonha...

Sakura: "chegando cheia de bolsas" sasuke-kun, eu trouxe o q você pediu, eram 28 bandeirinhas pra gente pendurar por ai e uma mega bandeira dobrável ne?eu trouxe as cornetas supersônicas e os confetes e serpentinas, tbm tem as faixas e a tinta pra pintar o rosto de alguém

Naruto:Mas não eh, hein?

Sasuke: "disfarçando"

Hinata:Sakura, eu tbm quero uma, tem pra mim, tem?

Sakura:Claro!

Naruto:Pra quem você esta torcendo Hinata?

Hinata:eu queria torcer pras meninas, mas iruka tbm esta jogando, então eu vou torcer pros dois times

Naruto:bom,s e você vai, então acho q eu tbm vou, vou torcer pros dois times...

Sasuke:Ou seja, o indeciso aqui...

Todos:..eh você...

Shikamaru:Ah, como esse povo eh barulhento, eh melhor mesmo ter pego lugares aqui bem longe deles, não quero barulho no meu ouvido, e aqueles gritos de mulher dizendo sempre...

Temari:FUUJIIIIIIIIII, MIIHOOOOOOOO, A MAMAE AMA VOCES!

Shikamaru:...eu devia ter ficado solteiro mesmo uu...

Ino: "aparecendo atrás da Sakura" Sakura, trouxe o q eu pedi?cadê cadê?

Sakura:Aqui, as bandeirinhas escrito Go Girls

Ino:legal, só tem esse tipo?

Sakura:Não, tem essa aqui escrito Akemi, mamãe te ama

Chouji:Mas, ai ta escrito papai

Sakura:Eh q um lado ta mamãe e do outro papai

Chouji:Ah...

Naruto:Chouji, vai torcer pra quem?meninas?

Chouji:lógico, a minha filh...

Ino: ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''

Chouji:Er, hum, eu gosto das meninas

Todos:sei...

Kiba: "chegando" Ae, eu to torcendo pros meninos

Naruto:porque você ta torcendo pros garotos?

Kiba:Bom, eu ia torcer pras meninas, mas o Kakashi pagou a gente...

Naruto:A gente?

Kiba:Eh, eu, Shino e Lee

Shino:Eh...

Naruto:Mas cadê o Lee?

Lee: "entra com um balde na mão" ae, vamos começa, eh a dança do corno "começa a batucar no balde"

Todos:Já bebeu...

Neji: "chegando" Aqui está bom "senta"

Hinata:neji-niisan, veio torcer pro Iruka?

Neji:Não

Hinata:Então veio torcer pras meninas?

Neji:Não

Naruto:então o q diabos você veio fazer aqui?

Neji:nada, aqui eh o melhor lugar pra treinar o Byakugan...

Todos: ¬¬

Neji:u.u ta ta, ela me obrigou

Tenten: "com a havaiana de pau na mão" como eh q se diz?

Neji: "desanimado levantando e abaixando um braço calmamente" vai meninas...vai...

Sakura: "entrega uma bandeirinha pro neji" aqui

Neji: "pega" porque eu tenho q ficar segurando isso?

Naruto: "sorrizinho de quem ta tramando alguma coisa" Sasuke...

Sasuke: "entende e sorri tbm" aham... "levanta junto com Naruto" Querida, pode me passar àquela bolsa ali?

Sakura: "entrega bolsa pro sasuke"

Naruto: "fala alguma coisa baixinho pro Lee e pro kiba"

Kiba:hehe, sim sim

Lee:ah meu deus ...

Kiba e Lee: "sentam do lado do Neji"

Neji?

Naruto: "com o sasuke segurando a bolsa do lado" Então, Neji, você não quer segurar bandeirinha nem nada, ne?Tudo bem, tem outro jeito de torcer D

Neji?

Sasuke:vamos explicar melhor...

Lee: "segura o braço direito do Neji"

Kiba: "segura o esquerdo"

Sasuke: "Abre a bolsa e tira dois pinceis e alguns potinhos de tinta"

Neji!

Alguns minutos depois

Gai:venha Kurenai, eh por aqui

Kurenai: "senta"

Gai: "senta tbm"

Asuma: "chega do nada e senta tbm"

Kurenai:Eh tão bom ver essas crianças se animando na torcida

Gai:Eh, ate Neji, Neji, porque esta de costas?Vire pra cá!

Asuma:Porque ele não quer virar?

Kurenai:Olha, ele esta virando...estranho, ele mudou de cor?

Gai:o q eh isso agora?

Asuma: hehehehe

Shikamaru:Asuma, deixa eu sentar aqui?

Asuma:Porque?

Shikamaru:Pelo amor de deus, eu disse pra Temari q queria conversar com você, me ajude a me manter longe daqueles barulhentos!

Asuma:Ta, senta...

Shikamaru:Agora sim, terei paz e sossego e...

Asuma: "acende um cigarro"

Shikamaru:...e um belo câncer de pulmão ...

Kurenai: ''

Na cabine dos locutores

Winly:Ne, temari, temari acorda

Temari E:Hum?Hein?Ah sim,boa tarde pessoal, estamos aqui pra narrar o jogo

Winly:Isso mesmo, nos agora somos personagens oficiais da fic, com direito ate a carteirinha de sócio "mostra carteirinha"

Temari E:pois eh, Winly, cadê a estagiaria?

Winly:SAKURAAAAAAA

Sakura C (não eh a sakura do sasuke não XD ): "vem correndo e tropeça" ui...

Winly:Onde esta?trouxe o q nos pedimos?

Sakura C:Eu não consegui achar tudo

Winly:Como assim não conseguiu achar tudo?eu dei uma lista simples com 300 coisas pra você trazer pra eu e a Temari comermos, como não achou?

Sakura C:Eh q o 30o eu não consegui achar...

Winly:Mas era uma coisa simples,era só um cavalo assado com calda de chocolate mexicana e pimentão doce

Sakura Mas eu não consegui o pimentão doce só tinha salgado

Winly Pobre criança, eu tento mesmo fazer com q ela termine uma simples tarefa, mas não da...limpa o chão

Sakura C:Mas ta limpo

Winly:quero q limpe de novo, com a escovinha de dentes do Manta

Sakura C:Tah...

Temari E:Eer, bem, começaremos nossa transmissão interfictional com uma mega entrevista a platéia, eh com você Ju !

Juliana:Eh comigo o q?TA pensando q ta falando com quem?Ta achando q só porque eu sou mulher eu tenho q resolver tudo?não dão mais valor a mulher hj em dia e etc e tal e etc e tal...

Temari E:uu...seguranças!

Sonic e Rex: "saem carregando a juliana pra fora do campo" Buda vai nos matar...Buda vai nos matar...

Winly:TCHAU MEUS LINDOS

Sonic e rex:Tchau

Juliana:BUDAAAAAAAAA

Temari E:Bem, perdemos nossa repórter, ainda bem q eu trouxe outro, Pedro!

Pedro:Ola Temari, estamos aqui hj entrevistando a nossa platéia, começaremos por aquele q parece mais animado, tao animado q pintou a cara pelas meninas, neji, como se sente vendo as crianças jogarem?

Neji:Vê se não enche...

Pedro:Mas a mulher aqui coma havaiana de pau não parece ter gostado dessa sua torcida desanimada

Neji: "levanta num salto e começa a gritar" MENINAS!EEEEE, MENINAS!

Pedro:isso q eh torcida animada

TenTen:

Pedro:Vamos entrevistar a mulher mais bonita daqui

Ino:Oh, brigada

Pedro:Sakura!

Ino:

Sakura:e-eu?ai brigadinha

Pedro:Nada, você eh linda mesmo, alias, você podia i lá em casa hj...

Winly: "tomando milk shake" Temari, olha, aquele ali voando todo queimado não eh o Pedro?

Temari E :Eh, sasuke-kun adora esse golpe...

Pedro: "todo queimado" bem, eh, q povo animado e q platéia cheia...cheia ate demais, quem eh aquele povo q ta chegando ali

Bel:Vamos sentar aqui?

Caue:Eh, pod se...

Gui:o q q eu to fazendo aqui?

Bia:Shhhhhh, não fala alto, se ela escutar a gente toma porrada

Caue: Olha, a gente ate toma, mas tem gente q veio por vontade própria e ate animado.

Fla:BIK!A GENTE VEIO!

João:Vivi !

Hinata(não eh a do naruto XD ):temari-chan, muito obrigada por me deixar participar

Winly:temari, você ameaçou eles de morte de novo?

Temari E:Eu não...

Camila: "com uma garrafinha de saque na mão" bebamos irmãos!

Kiba: "olha pro Lee, olha pra Camila" Lee, você tem uma filha?

Tânia:Priscila, com quem sua prima arrumou aquela garrafinha de saque?

Priscila:Pedro deve ter roubado do Lee...

Camila:WINLY-CHAN!AQUI!

Temari E:...você dizia?

Winly:Ah meu deus...

Temari E:bem, vamos começar, primeiro, o hino nacional de konoha

Winly:isso existe?

Temari E:Sei la, se não existia passo a existi, com vocês, Dieth!

Dieth: "pega o microfone" ... "abre a boca" Ah...

Todos: "começam a tacar lixo no dieth" CANTA MUITO MAL!uuuuuuuuu SAI DAÍ!

Dieth: "sai correndo"

Gik: você num faz nada certo, dexa q eu canto...

Uma hora depois

Todo mundo chorando de emoção

Sakura: "enxugando as lagrimas com uma toalha" muito emocionante "termina de enxugar e torce num balde já cheio de lagrimas"

Naruto: pois eh TT

Sasuke: "nadando nas lagrimas do Naruto" Naruto, se você usasse balde q nem a sakura não precisaria estar nadando aqui...olha, a tem tem se afogou!

Winly:

Temari: uu

Sakura:

Continua no próximo capitulo XD

**Caros leitores fiéis dessa fic**

**Como vocês já devem ter notado(obvio) nós colocamos um bando de pessoas desconhecidas, por isso devo informá-los q essas pessoas são fans de nossas fics q nós acompanham desde q começamos escrever. Por isso, nós autoras desnaturadas, sem criatividade para arrumarmos personagens e falta de dinheiro para pagar o cachê dos atores, ameaçamos a participação deles nesse especial e em vários outros de nossa vasta coleção. **


	4. Tsunade & Kakashi 2°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Continuação do especial XD Especial – Tsunade e Kakashi Parte 2 

Winly agora vejam, os times estão entrando em campo, o time das meninas.

Todos:UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sakura: "balançando bandeirinha" Vamos sasuke, vamos

Sasuke:Eu não sou escandaloso, vou ficar aqui bem quietinho no meu... "vê a akemi entrando" AKEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! PAPAI TE AMA, VAI MEU BEBE, VOCE CONSEGUE, VOCE EH A MELHOR! "sacudindo a bandeira gigante cintilante com pisca-piscas na borda escrito: GO AKEMI"

Hyn:que torcida akemi...

Akemi:ignora, só ignora... "começa a pular e agitar os braços" PAPAI!

Sasuke:AKEMI!

Sakura:isso, esqueçam da mamãe "sentada num canto olhando pra baixo"

Kiba:sakura desanimou, será q ela se anima ainda hj?

Akemi:MAMAE!EU TE AMO!

Sakura: "de volta no lugar, bateu no Sasuke e pegou a bandeira" AKEMIIIIIIIIII

Shino:Acho q sim...

Temari:agora, o time dos meninos!

Caue e Gui:eeeee "pensando" vamos torcer pra eles num ficarem sem ninguém tadinhos

Meninos: "pensando" quem são aqueles idiotas ali? A gente sabe q vai perder, não precisa tenta anima...

Camila: "brigando com o Lee" essa garrafa eh minha!

Temari:Winly, eles tao brigando

Winly:dexa eles, VAI CAMILA!

Temari: ¬¬

Winly: XD

Temari: E agora, do lado direito, tsunade-sama!

Tsunade: "entra em campo"

Cri...cri...cri... barulho do grilo XD

Tsunade:...torçam pra mim senão vou torcer seus pescoços...

Todos:UHUUUUUUU, TSUNADE!

Bel: ME DA UM T!

Fla:TTTTTT

Bel: ME DA UM S

Fla: SSSSSSSSSS

Bel:ME DA UM U

Fla: UUUUUUUUUUUU

Bia:ces tao me fazendo passar vergonha...

Caue:TSUNADE-SAMA

Bia:Voce faz mais ainda!

Gui:o q q eu to fazendo aqui?

Sakura:Gui-san..Gui-san...ou!

Gui:Hum?

Sakura:gui-san, Temari-sama mandou entregar isso aqui "entrega um papel"

Guiu: "lê" papelzinho escrito:Como eh q se diz, Gui? "olha pra cabine e vê temari mirando uma 38 na cabeça dele" ! "lenvanta" TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAAA

Winly:e agora, do lado esquerdo, kakashi-sama!

Caue: "balançando uma bandeirinha" KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bel:A gente torce pra ele tbm?

Fla:Nhá, ele ta do lado dos meninos 

Bel: ''

Temari: "na cabine gritando do microfone" KAKASHI MEU AMOR!

Winly:Temari, para com isso, nos não podemos falar esse tipo de coisa e..SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNN

Temari:¬¬

Tsunade:kakashi, espero q não tenha tramado nada

Kakashi/

Temari:Gostaria de lembrar a vocês q estamos fazendo esse jogo pra substituir uma pancadaria entre esses dois, brigas de namorados e nem perguntem porque, eles estão usando as crianças pra fazerem tudo por eles, mas, quem se importa?não sou eu mesmo...

Winly:devo avisar aos jogadores e platéia q eh proibido o uso de sharingan, chidori, byakugan, rasengan, leygun, choque do trovão, bey blades,kame hame há, mãos invisíveis, over soul, kunais, shurikens, ah, vocês já entenderam, muito obrigada pelo tempo dispensado a me ouvir...

Todos: "nem ligando pro q ela ta falando"

Winly:AH SEUS FILHOS DA MAE!SE NÃO SEGUIREM AS MINAHS ORDENS VOCES ESTAO TODOS MORTOS!

Temari:Calma Winly, bem, vamos começar a luta, com vocês, o nosso juiz, Hayate!

Hinata:Mas ele não tinha morrido?

Temari(sim, dessa vez eh a do shikamaru ) :Pois eh, mas faze o q ne?

Hayate:cof cof, bem eu quero um jogo limpo, nada de trapaças nem nada

Miiho:Ah, Tio Gaara não apareceu ainda?Será q ele vem?será q mamãe lembro de convidar?Será q ela queria convidar?será q ela lembra q tem irmão?

Hayate:bem, comecem!eu não tenho apito, então eu vo fazer com a boca mesmo, cof cof cof cof...

Sakura:isso eh algum tipo de apito moderno?

Naruto:esse juiz me lembra tanto o exame chunnin, ce lembra sasuke?

Sasuke: "olhos demoníacos" seu put...

Bel:epa epa epa, baixa o nível ai não

Caue:bel, dexa eles senão vai acaba levando uma kunai na cara

Bel: u.u

Winly:E começa a partida, Fuuji com a posse da bola, olha pra akemi, a bola esta com a akemi oo

Temari:Akemi corre pro gol, incrível, não tem ninguém marcando ela, não, perai, al vem Jakun, marca akemi, leva uma porrada do Fuuji, isso esta incrível minha gente

Akemi: "correndo" Fuu-kun

Fuuji: "incrivelmente vermelho" akemi...

Sasuke e sakura:VAI AKEMIIIIIIIIII!

Akemi:eu sou demais "tropeça e cai de cara no chão"

Winly:iruka pega a bola, e sai correndo, meu deus, IRUKA, ISSO EH FUTEBOL, NÃO EH PRA PEGAR COM AS MAOS!

Temari:Hayate, marca falta!porque não marco?

SakuraC:Temari-sama, o Juiz é aquele tuberculoso quase morrendo ali embaixo de tanto tossir?

Temari:meu deus, alguém, libera o xarope pra ele!

Winly: "pega uma caixa de remédio" aqui "taca o vidro de xarope e acerta a cabeça do juiz"

Temari:Gente, tentativa de assassinato, acertaram o juiz, ele ta desmaiado, chamem uma ambulância, quem fez isso?

Winly: "fazendo sinal com as mãos e falando baixinho" abafa o caso, abafa o caso ...

Temari:uu

Camila e Pedro:só podia ser...

Temari:Precisamos de um juiz aqui, e precisamos q alguém tire o outro de dentro do campo, cadê os médicos?

SakuraC: Eles estão em greve, Tsunade não quis pagar...

Winly:ai...

Temari:deixa q eu tiro ele dali "pula no campo" juizinho lindo, eu vo faze boca a boca, todo mundo pra trás

Mulher AMBU: "entra do nada" HAYATE EH MEU NOIVO!

Temari:Quem coloco ela na fic?Segurança!

Sonic e Rex:lá vamos nos de novo "saem carregando a mulher"

Temari:uu

Hayate: "levanta" , eu já to bem, não preciso de respiração b...

Temari:Deita ai e fica quieto !

Hayate : OO'''''''

Winly:Bem, enquanto Temari agarra o Juiz ali no canto Iruka continua com a posse da bola, esta indo, o q eh isso?o q miiho esta fazendo?

Miiho:iruka-kun...

Iruka: "para" sim?

Miiho:você quer mesmo fazer gol?

Iruka:bem, acho q sim

Miiho:ah, por favor, não...

Iruka:bem "vermelho"

Miiho: "olha pro gol e vê q a goleira eh a Kuina" !Iruka-kun, em vez de fazer gol, acerta a goleira?

Iruka:Com prazer D

Kuina: "sai correndo pelo campo"

Iruka: "sai correndo atrás com a bola na mão"

Hayate: "tentando se soltar" hum...eh falt...hum!Me solta!

Temari: "agarrada no juiz" não XD

Winly:Akemi toma a bola de volta socando a cara do iruka, ela olha pra um lado, ela olha pro outro, não tem ninguém pra passar a bola

Akemi:Cadê esse povo?

Jaremaru: "pega a bola e sai correndo"

Winly:Jaremaru com a posse da bola, mas o q eh isso?Fuuji esta seguindo o Jaremaru!

Jaremaru: "olha pra tars e vê o Fuuji com olhos demoníacos seguindo ele" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH "corre mais ainda"

Fuuji:Volta aqui seu desgraçado, vai me pagar por isso

Jaremaru:mas estamos no mesmo time!

Fuuji: "para" eh mesmo

Akemi: "começa a simular um choro escandaloso" fuu-kun, ele pegou a bola de mim...

Fuuji:QUEM SE IMPORTA SE SOMOS DO MESMO TIME? "volta a correr atras do Jaremaru"

Winly:Jaremaru com a bola, passa pra Nuri

Nuri:hehehe, eu estou com a bola, agora vai ser gol

Íris:Nuri, vamos sair?

Nuri:Claro "deixa a bola de lado e sai de mãos dadas com a íris"

Winly: o q foi isso?

Temari: "volta com a mão na boca" ele eh meio tuberculoso mas eh muito gostoso, er, mas voltando ao jogo, bem, agora mari esta com a posse da bola, não, esperem, ela estão olhando de cara feia pra bola, ela chuta a bola pro gol, a bola para a uns dois centímetros do gol

Uzuhamaru:Uhuuuuu, não fez gol, finalmente eu vou servir pra alguma coisa, pelo menos goleiro eu sou

Mari:... "olhar psicótico pro uzuhamaru"

Uzuhamaru:AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Temari:O q eh isso minha gente? Uzuhamaru, o goleiro dos meninos esta pegando a bola com a mão e colocando dentro do gol, e foi gol pras meninas, e a torcida vai a loucura!

Todos:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bel:Ah, Mari, você eh ótima!

Bia:Mari, minha amiga, adoramos você

Caue:MARI!MINHA AMIGUINHA !

Mari:¬¬

Caue: XD

Winly: termina o primeiro tempo, 1 a 0 pras meninas, vamos fazer uma pausa de 15 minutos pra alimentação, cadê meu cachorro—quente?Sakura!

SakuraC:Aqui esta "vem correndo e deixa o cachorro-quente cair em cima da Winly"

Winly:SUA INFELIZ!

Sakura:AAAAAHHHHHHh

Winly : "pula em cima da sakura"

Clássica fumacinha escondendo as cenas mais fortes de violência

Temari: "sai do meio da fumaça" Enquanto isso, fiquem com a nossa distração, façam alguém da platéia cantar porque o cantor não veio por falta de pagamento, agora, Hayateee, cadê você? Vamos nos beijar mais um pouco "sai correndo"

No campo

Dieth: "pega o microfone" eu canto!

Todos:NÃO!

Pedro e Camila: "vão ate o campo"

Pedro:Agora, vamos fazer uma pequena encenação pra divertir vocês

Camila: "com uma garrafinha de saque na mão" uh, estou bêbada, oh oh

Pedro:Nossa, vou ajuda-la minha irmã, venha comigo, vou faze-la acordar de seu possível coma alcoólico com esses tapas, oh oh... "tapa na Camila"

Camila: "socão no pedro"

AI, ISSO DOEU!

Pedro:Eh uma encenação, calma

Camila:Mas você bateu de verdade

Pedro:ora, eh pra fazer ficar mais realista

Camila:realista meu pe na sua cara

Os dois saem na porrada

Torcida: "trocam as bandeirinhas normais por bandeirinhas de Vai Pedro ou Vai Camila"

15 minutos depois

Winly:bem meus amigos ficspectadores, estamos de volta com o segundo tempo da partida

Sakura C: "atrás toda arrebentada"

Temari: cof cof cof

Winly:uu

Temari:XD, bem, hum hum, voltando ao jogo, os times voltam ao campo, lembrando q o placar é de 1 x 0

Winly:Hayate, comece a partida

Temari:Porque ele não começa?

Winly:Será q eh porque alguém acabou de detonar a boca dele ? ¬¬

Temari:XD

Hayate: "no campo tentando respirar" meu, q menina insistente...bem, cof cof, bem, comecem, cof cof cof cof

Sakura: Eh o apito de ultima geração de novo uu

Temari:Hyn com a posse da bola, ela esta correndo por gol

Kuina:Passa pra mim!

Hyn: "cai no chão"

Winly:hyn cai no chão, o q aconteceu?ela ficou esse tempo todo sem jogar e só porque tocou na bola desmaiou?Cadê os médicos?

Temari:eu já disse

Winly: D

Temari:OO

Winly:vai faze boca a boca nela, vai...

Temari: ¬¬

Winly:Tsunade tira o defunto, quer dizer, a Hyn do campo

Hayate: "com aquela voz de tuberculoso dele" esta faltando um jogador, quem vai jogar?

Sakura:Eu vou

Ino:Você porque?

Hinata:deixa...eu ir...

Temari:EU TBM QUERO!

Shikamaru:Quieta uu

Temari: "pega o leque" pensa q ta falando com quem?

Temari:Olha, gente, incrível, começaram a cair na porrada os torcedores

Gui:Caue, o q a gente ta fazendo aqui?

Caue:Eu não sei TT

Bia:Eu quero meu advogado!

Fla:tomatinhu verrrmelhu...

Bel: num vai presta 

Winly"Calma, pra resolver tudo isso, vamos deixar outra pessoa, uma das locutoras aqui escolherem quem vai ser

Todos:quem vai ser?

Winly:...temari?

Temari:Depois de muito pensar eu decidi quem eu vou por no campo

Bel:Sei q a vivi eh uma pessoa q tem a cabeça no lugar

Todos: ¬¬

Bel:bem, nem tanto, mas ela vai fazer uma boa escolha e eu vou estar do lado ela seja lá quem ela escolha ...

Temari:ESCOLHO A BEL!

Bel:VE SE NÃO FUMA, SUA DOENTE!

Gui:Vai la bel...

Caue: "bandeirinha escrito vai Bel"

Bel:Porque não manda a Winly?

Torcida:NÃO, TUDO MENOS ELA!

Tânia:uh...

"flashback de 2 anos atrás"

No jogo de futebol americano

Locutor:Eh isso ai, e Winly tem a posse da bola, Winly passa pra Juliana, vem um troglodita do outro time e...winly se abaixa e empurra o troglodita do outro time pra fora do campo, minha gente, a torcida adversária começa a xingar a winly e ela esta fazendo um gesto estranho com as mão isso...

Torcida adversária:SUA P...

Torcida da Winly:PORRADA!

"começa pancadaria entre as torcidas"

Winly: "se divertindo socando geral"

"Fim do flashback"

Temari:Entendeu porque tem q ser voce bel?

Bel:tah...

Winly: E bel entra em campo, bel com a posse da bola, dribla, um, dribla outro, chuta pro gol...e erra!torcida esta jogando lixo na bel, olha, tomates tbm estão voando

Fla:Tomatinhu vermelhu! "toma uma tomatada XD"

Temari:Fuuji com a posse da bola, ela vai em direção ao gol,mas espere, o q eh isso?Miiho acerta um chute discreto no irmão, mas Fuuji mantem a posse da bola, agora Miiho da um soco nele, e duas kunais voam pelo campo

Winly:EU DISSE Q EH PROIBIDO KUNAIS, VOCES NÃO PREESTARAM ATENCAO? "sobe na mesinha das locutoras e mira uma bazuca no campo"

Temari:Ai meu deus, eu tenho a parar ela...Sakura! "pega a sakura c e enfia na bazuca"

Winly:temari!

Temari:para com isso winly, senta ai e vamos ao trabalho

Winly:chata...

Temari:Miiho esta agora mordendo o irmão

Hayate:Falta! "uma nuvem de areia envolve Hayate"

Gaara: Falta ?Aonde?

Hayate:Er, falta a favor da miiho, lógico, foi culpa do fuuji...

Gaara:O q tem o meu sobrinho?

Hayate:nada, foi culpa da Miiho, eu já disse...

Gaara: o q tem minha sobrinha?

Hayate:...Não foi falta, não foi falta, foi só uma briga de irmãos q esta ate muito interessante, veja como eu me divirto...

Gaara:não adianta...

Hayate:...

Miiho:Tio Gaara chegou !TIO GAARA!

Gaara:MIIHO-CHAN!

Hayate: "saindo de fininho"

Temari e Winly: "juntas no microfone" e aparece do nada um cara lindo na platéia, AE GOSTOSO!LINDOOOOOOOO!

Gaara: uu...malucas, quem são as locutoras?

Temari:são Winly e Temari

Gaara:O O ...er, malucas, quem?quem disse isso?

Temari:Oni-san...

Miiho e Fuuji: "caindo na porrada"

Akemi:Fuu-kun...eu estou com medo dessa violência toda, não quer ficar aqui comigo?

Fuuji: "joga a bola na cara da miiho" toma, pega, é sua "sai correndo ate a aakemi" akemi-chan

Akemi:Fuu-kun -

Sasuke: JA ENCHEU, EU MATO ESSE MULEKE! "se joga no campo"

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...me espere "se joga tbm"

Temari:EI, DEIXEM MEU FILHO EM PAZ "pula atrás dos dois"

Shikamaru: "sentado" essa mulher eh tao escandalosa e esses filhos são tao problemáticos, q bom q eu tenho a cabeça no lugar, só calmo e não me altero tao facilment...

Winly"e olha so, Kuina acerta um soco na Miiho!

Shikamaru: "levanta" MINAH FILHA! "pula no campo tbm**"**

Temari(temari locutora viu ): Ah, shikamaru, você eh tão lindo, mostre como você eh poderoso meu eterno príncipe

Winly:temari-chan, você esqueceu q a esposa dele ta ali no campo?

Temari: E daí? Ela nem escuto...

Winly:Mas você falo no microfone

Temari:acontece q quem ta escrevendo isso so eu e eu não quero q ela escute, algum problema?

Winly: bom..então

Temari:entao o q? Winly...winly?cade voce winly?

Winly: "no meio da briga agarrada no sasuke"sasuke-kun!

Gaara: "passando discretamente"

Temari: "salta de cima da cabine em cima dele" GAARA-SAN!

Winly: "agarra o gaara tbm"

Todos: "caindo na porrada"

Akemi(outra akemi viu ): "entra do nada no campo" oi gente, eu em atrasei porque eu tava viajando mas já voltei, olha, bola, gol vazio oo ... "começa a fazer gols com a bola" um "Poe a bola no gol, tira e chuta de novo" dois...

Algum tempo depois

Winly: "toda sorridente agarrada no Gaara" gente, eu tenho um encontro com ele, q pena q eh só uma fic TT, bem, vamos a entrega da taca Konoha, temari

Temari: "agarrada com o kiba" Kiba-kun, não se preocupe, eu fico com voce, oh, tbm esta sozinho Shino?eu fico com voce, o Kankuro-san, tbm?ohohohoh, Hayate, eu tbm te faço Campânia

Winly:bem, como a Temari esta ocupada vamos lá, e por 375 x 0 a vitória eh das meninas!

Meninas: "correndo pelo campo animadas"

Torcida: "todos arrebentados" EEEEEEEEEE

Winly: e o time dos meninos? Cadê o time dos meninos?

Meninos: "no meio da torcida das garotas" eeeeeeeeee

Winly:uu pora, só eu trabalho aqui, temari fica agarrando o povo da fic e eu fico trabalhando, temari, esta ouvindo

Temari: "beijando o Kiba"

Winly:Acho q não...então, nomeada a melhor jogadora q fez a maioria dos gols, Akemi!1

Akemi:Euzinha!

Winly:não, não eh a Uchiha Akemi, eh a aAkemi q chegou depois, a akemi inspiração da fic

Akemi:Eu?brigada gente ;;

Bia:Akemi eu sempre soube q você seria campeã!

Caue:Akemi, isso mesmo, muito bom

Gui:Boa boa...

Bel:YEY \o/

Fla:Akemi, só vo dize uma coisa, leite quente da dor de dente

Akemi: oo''

Tsunade:Então, parece q eu ganhei Kakashi, o q tem a dizer sobre isso?

Kakashi:Sô uma coisa: vou sair com a Kurenai u.u

Tsunade: oo

Jiraya: "vem passando"

Tsunade:ótimo, porque eu vou sair com o ..como .. "vê o jiraya" com o jiraya !

Kakashi:OO

Jiraya:serio?

Tsunade:sim, vamos "sai puxando Jiraya" 

Jiraya:Deus existe TT

Kakashi:Bom...agora cadê a kurenai?

Kurenai:Aqui

Kakashi:Então vamos /

Kurenai: Vamos

Tsunade: "do outro lado" Uh, kakashi, seu mal...

Jiraya:tsunade...

Tsunade:Oi?

Jiraya:existe alguma possibilidade de...

Tsunade: De?

Jiraya: ...a gente ir pra cama ainda hj?

Tsunade: ...porque não?

Jiraya:O O ...DEUS EXISTE PRA TODOS TT

Comentearios :

Jiraya: "vem correndo" Winly, temari, obrigado por terem me dado essa chance de...ah...de...amo vocês, agora vou ir q tsunade esta me esperando...no quarto TT "sai correndo"

Winly:Eh, fizemos um sennin feliz, viu Temari?

Temari: "ainda agarrada com o kiba"

Winly:bah, desisto, eu tbm tenho coisas pra fazer viu...GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "sai correndo


	5. Natal 1º

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Temari(a escritora da fic, viu XD):Hum, vejamos, Sakura, ponha aquelas lâmpadas novas ali na mesinha

Sakura:Certo ''vai colocar as lâmpadas na mesinha ''

Temari: Sasuke, você pode verificar pra mim se o figurino já esta pronto?

Sasuke:Ta...''sai andando ''

Temari:Hum, Neji, eu vou precisar de você pra trazer a parte pesada do cenário, Chouji, não coma aqui, alguém por favor quer acordar o Shikamaru?

Winly:''entrando do nada '' Nhai, Temari, você já começou a arrumar tudo sem mim? oo

Temari:Pois é, minina, q bom q você voltou da viagem, é tao complicado montar tudo sozinha

Winly:Meu, lá tava horrível,ah, depois eu te conto, e as estagiarias?

Temari:Elas tbm estão ajudando com o cenário e tudo mais, winly, eu vou tomar alguma coisa, já q você chegou agora, explica pro povo ai ta? Valeu'' sai andando ''

Winly:bem povo, acontece q nesse especial de natal em vez de fic teremos uma peca apresentada pelos shinobis originais da folha e alguns convidados,as novas criancinhas não vão ter muita participação, mas isso não importa, agora eles estão ajudando a arrumar tudo e...NARUTO!CUIDADO COM O ...

**KABLAM **

Shikamaru:AAAAAAHHHHHHH

Winly:...Shikamaru deitado no chão...

**Especial de natal primeira Parte– Clássico dos fantasmas**

Atras das cortinas no palco

Shikamaru:Droga, maldito Naruto, derrubou todo ramen em mim...

Naruto:Meu ramen, olha o q você fez seu vagabundo infeliz uu

Shikamaru:Não me chame assim seu retardado viciado em ramen!Ah cara...eu nem tenho paciência pra brigar uu

Naruto:...

Shikamaru:''deita de novo ''

Naruto:E o ramen oo?

Shikamaru:Eu penso nisso quando tiver acordado, boa noite naruto...

Naruto:...Boa noite oo

Temari(essa é a verdadeira viu XD ):'' vem passando com umas caixas na mão e vê o shikamaru dormindo no chão (rimo \o/ )'' ...shikamaru...''chuta a cabeça do shika, tadinho i.i''

Shikamaru:orra, será q não posso mais dormir?

Temari:Em vez de dormir me ajude com isso, inútil

Shikamaru:uu...não...quero dormir

Temari:''já irritada '' eu vou fazer você dormir quando arrebentar a sua cara ''coloca a caixa no chão e começa a socar o shikamaru ''eu vou te matar seu infeliz!

Naruto:...oo

Shikamaru:Naruto...ajude aqui..''sendo espancado ''

Naruto:ela da medo oo ''sai correndo ''

Chouji:''tenta segurar a Temari ''

Temari:Ei, me solta

Gaara:Solta minha irmã!

''começa todo mundo a cair na porrada atras das cortinas ''

Temari E( seguinte, quando for escritora eu vou coloca temari E pra entenderem direitinho ):''vem chegando seguida pelo sasuke q tbm tava ajudando''Ou, q droga é essa?q negocio é esse de fazer bagunça no meu cenário antes da peca?quero saber quem é o responsável

Todos:''enfileirados, apontam pro shikamaru ''

Shikamaru:foi culpa dela ''aponta pra temari '' foi ela quem me bateu

Temari:Lógico, ele não queria ajudar uu

Temari E: Shika-kun, todo mundo tem q ajudar

Shikamaru:Mas precisava bater?

Temari E:temari-san, não precisava bater nele

Temari: uu

Temari E:..esperem isso não esta certo, eu não dou bronca desse jeito, deixa eu ver o q eu faço aqui, hum...ah sim, Shikamaru seu vagabundo infeliz, ajuda ela, p, Temari, parece um homem caindo na porrada com todo mundo, ao invés disso trabalha, tbm é outra vagabunda uu

Temari e Shikamaru: OO

Temari E:Agora eu quero todo mundo trabalhando,senão a peca não sai hj, os convidados especiais já vai chegar

Hinata:Ahn, temari-sama, quem são os convidados especiais?

Temari E: Bom, fora os leitores da fic, eu tbm chamei...

Na platéia

Bel:não é emocionante?estamos aqui convidados especialmente pra outro especial pra ver os outros fazer besteira...adoro isso

Gui:Ah, Temari só faz a gente perder tempo, essa peca num começa nunca, não concorda comigo, Caue?

Caue:''dormindo ''

Gui:...

Bia:Ah, eu acho legal estar aqui, pelo menos prova q ela se lembra de mim, e você?Quem é?

Thal:Ah, eu só uma amiga dela tbm, sabe, é bom eu estar aqui, ao vivo na fic

JR:Ai, cara, eu to na fic, primeira vez na vida q ela reconhece minha existência, legal, já reconheceram minha existência, agora só falta eu ter um anime com meu nome, dois amigos, uma gata e um maluco melhor q eu, um professor retardado e hentai, virar viciado em ramen e ser o hokage!

Tetéia:''vinha passando atras ''ei você, você q ta fazendo escândalo, só de castigo você não aparece mais nesse capitulo, ta expulso da platéia, seguranças!

Sonic:Cara, a gente apareceu aqui tbm, e não foi por uma ordem da winly oo

Rex:Estranho, ne?bom, façamos nosso trabalho ''os dois pegam o pobre JR e tiram ele da fic, tchauzinho amigo João... XD ''

Akemi: Mas eu ainda não entendi, Fla, o q é isso ai?

Fla:''na fileira de trás sozinha cercada de umas vinte caixas de tomates e com uma expressão de vingança '' acontece q no ultimo capitulo eles ficaram me zuando com essa de tomatinhu vermelho, agora eu vou da o troco, se eu num gosta de uma cena eles q vão ver o tomatinhu vermelho...bem vermelho ...

Akemi:oo ''com medo ''

De volta ao palco uu, depois de resolvida a confusão

Winly:só checando, todo mundo pronto e arrumado?

Todos:sim!

Winly:Sakura, e as luzes e armação do palco?

Sakura C:Tudo ok

Winly:tetéia, e o povo lá fora?

Tetéia:tudo perfeito, apesar de alguns imprevistos uu

Winly:bom, então vamos começar

As cortinas se abrem

Temari E: Bom pessoal, mal pela demora, começaremos agora

Gui:Acorda ai, Caue, já vai começar

Caue:Hum?Ah já? Mas foi rápido isso...

Gui:Foram 7 horas esperando ¬¬

Caue:detalhes...detalhes...

Temari E- Narradora:Chefinho ...Bom, era uma ver um garoto muito rico e metido chamado orochimaru, ele era muito mal, adorava pisar nos outros e coisas do tipo, ele não gostava do natal, achava uma época boba, mal sabia ele q nesse natal algo aconteceria q mudaria sua vida pra sempre

No fundo do cenário

Orochimaru (com uns 10 anos, por ai ):Droga, alem de ter q participar dessa peca ridícula eu ainda tenho q ficar nessa idade, meu, odeio essa mania delas de mudar a idade do personagem a vontade uu

Winly:''atras das cortinas '' siga o roteiro, orochimaru-sama, por favor

Orochimaru:Aff, tudo bem , bom, agora vou me levantar pra judiar de mais alguém, nossa, como sou mau uu, e como esse roteiro é podre, quem escreveu isso?

Temari E:''visivelmente perturbada ''bem, então, orochimaru foi a rua feliz, apesar de ser a época ridícula do natal, ele poderia atormentar todo mundo mais um dia. ele saiu de sua casa e foi logo achar alguém pra torturar

Orochimaru:meu, o cenário muda fácil aqui, mas da pra ver q é de cartolina

Temari E:é q cenário é caro, não discute e faz tudo certinho

Oro:uu oh, o q vejo?É uma pobre criança perdida...vou tortura-la D  
Criança perdida – Konohamaru :Senhor, poderia me dar algo pra eu comer?

Orochimaru:Hum...não

Konohamaru:Mas, eu estou perdido, e meus pais são pobres, não teremos felicidade, eu preciso...

Orochimaru:Hum...não uu

Konohamaru: Mas moço, eu precis...

Orochimaru:já sei, já sei, você precisa ne? olha muleke, some da minha frente senão eu vou te entrega pro juizado de menores

Konohamaru:''sai correndo gritando '' VALEU, MAO DE VACA!

Orochimaru:uu

Temari E: oo minha peca...

Orochimaru:Bah, sem graça, agora vou atormentar o tio da barraquinha de ramen

Temari E:Então orochimaru foi ate a barraquinha de ramen pra irritar o tio, tadinho dele

Orochimaru:Bom dia tio pobre e miserável q se sustenta só com uma barraquinha de ramen, vim aqui te atormentar

Tio da barraquinha de ramen – Shikamaru:Pois chegou tarde, já fui atormentado pro todo mundo por estar com esse papel e esse uniforme, só ela gostou

Ajudante do tio da barraquinha – temari: Ai, eu fiquei tao bonitinha com essa roupinha, não fiquei shika-kun?

Shikamaru:Não uu

Temari:''olhar assassino '' não fiquei shika-kun?

Shikamaru:Sim, ficou oo

Orochimaru:Então, tio, eu vim aqui pra te lembrar o quanto você é pobre e q eu sou rico e tudo mais e etc e talz e mais umas falas enormes q eu não decorei

Shikamaru:legal, tbm não decorei minhas falas u

Temari E: Minha peca...

Shikamaru:Mas acho q era algo do tipo, como você é mal, menino, não devia fazer isso ''tentando fazer cara feia ''

Temari:''cara feia tbm '' Isso mesmo, somos pobres mas pelo menos temos coração e somos bondosos, você nem isso é

Shikamaru:é, o que ela disse ai... então, pulando e resumindo duas linhas de falas inúteis e mais cinco comigo te rogando praga eu digo q você deve sumir daqui''aponta pro Orochimaru''

Temari:''um pouco irritada ao ver q o shikamaru não decoro droga nenhuma ''Isso mesmo, suma ''aponta pro orochimaru tbm ''

Orochimaru:E eu digo q você deveria ter decorado suas falas, mas, só por isso eu vou embora, mas não é só, vou mandar derrubar essa barraquinha de ramen uu''sai andando ''

Temari:oh não, e agora?O q vamos fazer? Ele vai acabar com a barraquinha, não teremos mais como sobreviver

Shikamaru: Bom, enquanto você pensa ai, eu ou dormir um pouquinho

Temari: ¬¬

Temari E:bom, então, orochimaru foi ate a firma de demolidores de barraquinhas de ramen

Orochimaru:Ei, eu quero falar com o responsável!

Dono da firma -Neji:''com um ridículo bigode falso quase matando a responsável pelo figurino '' Eu sou o responsável, o que você deseja?

Orochimaru:Eu quero q derrube a barraquinha daquele tio maldito

Neji:Mas ele é tao pobre, coitado, se fizer isso vamos acabar com ele por completo, não posso aceitar esse trabalho

Orochimaru:Eu pago o quanto quiser

Neji:Não, não vou aceitar

Secretaria do Neji - TenTen: Ah, Neji, ficou tao fofo com esse bigodinhu

Neji:''vermelho ''sua fala tenten...

TenTen:Ah, desculpe, bem''lendo o roteiro mostrando claramente q ela tbm não decorou nada ''Hum, ah, você deve aceitar sim, dinheiro é dinheiro , não importa se aquele homem vai sofrer com isso...Ai, neji, eu não vou dizer isso não, eu não sou ma desse jeito 

Neji:você já disse, sua maluca uu

TenTen:opa oo

Neji:então, como minha secretaria disse q tudo bem, eu vou aceitar, derrubarei a barraquinha ainda hj

Orochimaru:Ótimo.ah, e mais uma coisa...

Neji:o que?

Oro:ta pegando a secretaria gostosa, hein safado... ''sai ''

Neji:''rogando pragas ao orochimaru''

Bia: A historia era assim mesmo?

Bel:não, ta claro q fizeram alguma mudança, ah, já sei, mudaram a cara do dono da firma, ele não tinha bigode \o/

Todos:¬¬

Temari E: Não contente, Orochimaru foi torturar tbm outras pessoas como seu pai e sua mãe, ao contrario de seu filho eles eram pobres e moravam num casebre

Orochimaru:''bate na porta do casebre q cai no chão '' isso q da economizar no cenário uu

Mãe – Tsunade:Eu sei q eu perco bastante dinheiro nos jogos, mas isso é sacanagem

Jiraya:estou casado com a tsunade e tenho um filho com ela, hehehe

Tsunade: ¬¬

Orochimaru:Eu vim aqui pra lembrar a vocês, velhos irritantes, q eu sou mais rico e mais feliz q vocês

Tsunade:Isso a gente já sabe, não humilha não ...

Jiraya:Ora menino, não foi assim q eu te eduquei, esta de castigo

Orochimaru:você não manda em mim, eu moro sozinho naquela mansão com meu dinheiro e vocês são pobres e não mandam em mim

Jiraya : Droga, ele esta certo, odeio quando orochimaru esta certo

Tsunade:De qualquer forma, você ainda é nosso filho, então, esta convidado para passar o natal conosco, deve ser muito solitário naquela mansão...

Orochimaru:Eu com vocês?Ahahahaha, não brinquem, eu nunca ficarei com vocês, vou voltar pra minha mansão, tenham um...''falando sarcasticamente ''feliz natal '' sai da casa, ia bater a porta mas ela já estava no chão ''

Jiraya:ora, como ele pode fazer isso conosco?somos seus pais

Tsunade:Apesar de tudo ele é nosso filho então tenha paciência...Temari-sama, q raio de roteiro é esse?eu sou uma mãe bem burra!

Temari E:''ignorando a tsunade '' então, orochimaru voltou para sua mansão e foi passear por ela pra se lembrar do quanto é rico e poderoso, então, algo surgiu na sua frente quando estava no 49 corredor q virava a esquerda, sim, é uma mansão enorme. sim, eu adoro a esquerda XD

Orochimaru:Quem é você?

Fantasma do aviso – Kiba:Eu sou o fantasma q veio te avisar...afinal eu só o fantasma do aviso ne?duh...

Temari E:Ninguém leu o roteiro nem fez questão de decorar?

Kiba:Desculpe, temari-sama XD, então, eu e o anjo Akamarel viemos avisar q hj a noite você será visitado pelos fantasmas dos três natais

Anjo – Akamaru:Au!

Orochimaru:Mas você tbm é um fantasma, não é?

Kiba:Uhum

Orochimaru:Então são 4 fantasmas uu

Kiba:hum?não, mas eu vim cedo, veja bem, ainda são 17 e poça, quer dizer, ainda não é de noite, e eu disse q eles só vem de noite, entao...ah, quer saber?vê se num amola, recado dado, vamos Akamarel

Akamaru:Au''os dois somem''

Orochimaru:Não acredito em nada disso, besteira

Temari E:Então, mais tarde, depois de andar pela casa, orochimaru foi se deitar, mas quando ele estava quase dormindo surgiu algo do lado da sua cama, uma menina com um vestido branco q o fez perder o sono

Orochimaru:Quem é você?

Fantasma dos natais passados – Hinata – ''vermelha '' Ah, eu...eu sou...eu sou...

Kiba :''atras das cortinas torcendo '' Vai hinata, você consegue, hinata...

Shino:...

Hinata:Eu sou o fantasma dos natais passados, eu vim aqui para te levar em uma breve viagem ate alguns anos atras

Kiba:ufa...

Orochimaru:faze o q ne uu...

cenário mudando no fundo

Hinata:veja, Orochimaru, você vê aquele menininho ali no canto, lembra-se dele?Aquela criança feia e esquisita q mais parece um animal, tadinho

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Hinata:Er, mas o q importa é q tem saúde

Hinata e Orochimaru ficam do lado enquanto entra aquele q pegou o papel de pequeno Orochimaru

Orochimaru com 5 anos – Lee :''com uma maquiagem horrível de orochimaru fazendo pose '' oh, nossa, será q ganhei o q pedi de natal?será?será?

Temari E:Então o pequeno Orochimaru abriu os presentes animado pra ver se tinha ganho o q pediu

Lee:Oba oba, tomara q eu tenha ganho aquela mega serpente de pelúcia colorida q quando eu abraço ela solta veneno \o/

Hinata:...q criança adorável

Orochimaru:''pensando '' como eles sabem q eu realmente pedi isso quando tinha 5 anos?

Temari E:Então, o pequeno orochimaru abriu os presentes e levou um susto quando viu q não tinha ganho o q pediu, mas sim, um pedaço de carvão e um manual de ninjutsus

Lee:OO ...isso é alguma piada por eu não poder usar ninjutsus?porque se for eu vou reclamar coma direção da peca, e...

Supervisora geral –Winly:Droga Lee, siga as falas!

Lee:Não quero ;; isso foi sacanagem, logo eu , buaaaaaa, Gai sensei ''sai correndo do palco e leva uma tomatada na cabeça ''

Bia:Fla!

Fla:ohohohoho, tomates, tomates D

Todos:''com medo da fla ''

Hinata:Er, hum, então, vamos avançar um pouco, na época q você ficou rico?lembra-se como foi triste?seu primeiro natal sozinho?

Orochimaru:Nada, foi bom me livrar daqueles velhos

Hinata:...

Cenário muda no fundo

Orochimaru com 7 anos- Gaara – Eu queria saber quem é o filho de uma safada que chupa que me deu esse papel ''olhar assassino''

Temari E:Calma Gaara-san , só diga suas falas

Gaara:Hum, vejamos, nossa, é tao triste ficar aqui sozinho nessa casa, eu queria meus pais aqui comigo, na verdade eu não queria, é ótimo ficar sozinho, só eu e a areia e ...

Winly:Gaara!

Gaara:uu então, resumindo cinco folhas com um discurso dramático e triste q deveria ser feito por alguém dramático como o Lee, eu estou triste e sozinho... pronto, posso sair do palco agora?

Winly:Pode Gaara ...

Hinata:Bom, você não fica tocado ao lembrar dessas coisas, orochimaru?

Orochimaru:realmente, isso me toca...bem lá no fundo da garganta pra me fazer vomitar, que tipo de pessoa escreve uma peca tao ruim assim?E ainda Poe esses dois pra contracenar?eu me recuso a ser representado por atores tao ruins

Winly:Fica ai Orochimaru, vamos terminar isso e pronto

Orochimaru:ta ta...

Hinata, meu trabalho esta feito ''some ''

Temari e:Então, orochimaru se prepara pra dormir depois daquela cena triste e dramática q o fez chorar emocionado

Orochimaru:Meu, essa narradora nem sabe disfarçar

Temari E: ¬¬, então, como eu dizia, quando ele ia dormir, apareceu mais alguém do seu lado, dessa vez um homem, com uma roupa azul e...uma mascara e um livro!

Orochimaru:Quem é você?...essa fala ta ficando repetitiva u.u

Fantasma do natal presente – Kakashi – Yo / ''segurando o livrinho novo : come come paradise – 9465 volume ''

Orochimaru:Insisto na pergunta, quem é você?

Kakashi:Sou o fantasma do natal presente, vim te mostrar o presente /

Orochimaru:juuuuuuraaaaa? Se você não dissesse eu nem adivinharia

Kakashi:Manera, orochimaru, eu só to seguindo o roteiro ¬¬

Temari E:Então, o fantasma levou orochimaru para um passeio na cidade para mostra-lo as conseqüências de seus atos malignos e destrutivos

Orochimaru:onde vamos primeiro?

Kakashi:Quero te mostrar uma coisa numa certa ponte

Cenário do fundo muda pra uma pontezinha bem vagabunda desenhada a mão pela Camyla

Konohamaru:''sentado na pontezinha congelando de frio ''

Kakashi:você vê?se tivesse ajudado essa criança ela poderia estar melhor q isso

Orochimaru:lógico, talvez numa praia em Miami... ¬¬

Kakashi:Não seja sarcástico uu

Konohamaru:oh, bondoso senhor, pode me dar alguma coisa pra comer?estou com frio e fome, me ajude

Senhor bondoso – Gai :Oh claro, tome, pegue esse dinheiro e vá comprar algo pra comer, melhor, pegue essa roupa verde parecida com a minha, ultima moda sabe?assim não passara frio

Winly:ta legal, quem disse pro gai fazer propaganda do seu brechó aqui?

Konohamaru:OO ...er, não, valeu, acho q prefiro morrer de frio

Gai: ¬¬

Kakashi:bem, passemos pra outro lugar

Cenário do fundo muda para uma casinha bem vagabundex mesmo, na verdade um barraco pobre, meu deus, quem desenhou isso?...Pedro!

Shikamaru:Meu, eu não acredito, ate tsunade e Jiraya estão numa situação melhor q a nossa, na próxima peca eu quero ser o malvado rico

Temari:tenha paciência e siga o roteiro

Shikamaru:Hum, oh, o q faremos agora?Aquele cara mandou detonar a barraquinha de ramen, não teremos mais como conseguir dinheiro...olha aqui, Temari-sama, eu sei q você me adora mas isso é humilhação

Temari E:Sim, eu te amo, meu querido pobre miserável

Shikamaru:maldita...

Temari:bem, mesmo ele tendo sido tao mal assim, acho q nos deveríamos rezar pela sua alma e...perai, q tipo de pessoa eu sou nessa peca?o cara detona minha fonte de dinheiro q eu já quase nem tenho, eu morando num barraco miserável com esse daqui ainda vou rezar pela alma dele?eu vou é jogar uma macumba...

Fla:e eu vou jogar tomates em vocês quando isso terminar, uhuhuhuhu

Kakashi:vamos a outro lugar antes q levemos tomatadas, a casa dos seus pais

Cenário volta aquela casinha sem porta porque não deu tempo das meninas consertarem

Tsunade:Como será q nosso filhinho esta agora?

Jiraya:Morto, espero...

Tsunade: ¬¬ espero q esteja é bem vivo e feliz, se meu filho esta feliz eu estou feliz, e a essa altura da peca depois de ver a situação do shikamaru eu já nem odeio tanto meu papel

Jiraya:verdade

Cenário de fundo de volta ao quarto do orochimaru

Kakashi:Viu?O gentil homem da barraquinha de ramen vai ter um natal péssimo por sua causa, e mesmo assim eles vão rezar por você, e seus pais, mesmo sendo jogados de lado daquele jeito ainda te amam

Orochimaru:Não foi isso q eu vi, eu vi um favelado morando num barraco e me mandando pro quinto dos infernos e meus pais se lamentando por eu ter nascido

Kakashi:Mas veja bem, orochimaru, no estado atual...ate eu faria isso / ate mais ''some ''

Temari E:bom, faremos uma pequena pausa na peca por enquanto para q possamos conversar com os atores, voltamos já já

As cortinas se fecham

Akemi:Nhá, fico legal a peca, mas eu queria q as crianças aparecessem tbm

Bel:pelo menos ela não me colocou no meio daquele elenco maluco

Gui:E eu perdendo meu tempo aqui com isso

Caue:Ah, por mim tudo bem, eu num vou lê essa fic mesmo, então nem vou sabe o q eu to passando, ou seja, ela pode me torturar a vontade...não, espera, isso não é bom oo

Thal:a winly tem tempo pra dirigir pecas mas num tem tempo de termina o trabalho, é cada uma...

Fla:comendo os tomates nem vale a pena jogar alguma coisa nesses daí ...

Fim da primeira parte \o/


	6. Natal 2º

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Atras das cortinas

Temari E:ótimo, vocês foram perfeitos, muito bons

Todos:

Winly:Agora diga a verdade temari...

Temari E:...vocês são todos uns inúteis que nem conseguem fazer uma peça! me envergonho de ter chamado vocês

Todos:oo

Sasuke: podemos continuar a peca ?

Winly:Sim, sasuke-kun, conto com você para salvar a peca, meu deus ninja maravilhosos

Sasuke:''olhar frio '' hunf, claro...

Meninas:''desmaiam na hora ''

Um pouquinho atras do elenco

Naruto:Sasuke baka, ta achando q vai ficar com todo o credito?

Temari E :Naruto, eu tenho um papel pra você, você não ia aparecer, mas eu não quero q sasuke fique com todo o credito senão winly vai passar o dia se achando

Naruto:Legal, e o q eu vou ser, hein temari-sama?

Temari E: bem...

**Especial de natal segunda parte – Sasuke e Naruto detonando**

Abrem-se as cortinas

Temari E:desculpem tê-los feito esperar, tudo resolvido, então, onde paramos?ah sim, então, orochimaru ia se deitar e qual não foi a surpresa quando viu do seu lado um garoto, com uma roupa preta e uma foice nas mãos

Orochimaru:haja paciência, eu não durmo hoje...quem é você e o que quer?não, deixa eu adivinhar, você é um fantasma, ne?

Fantasma dos natais futuros – Sasuke-kun : Sim, eu sou o fantasma dos natais futuros e eu vim aqui te matar e vingar meu clã...er, quer dizer, vim te mostrar o futuro

Orochimaru:Bom, então vamos, já q eu não tenho escolha

Cenário do fundo mudando de novo, dessa vez para uma enorme mansão

Orochimaru:Eu não sabia q por aqui existia uma mansão tao grande como a minha... não, espera ai! é a minha!

Sasuke:Exato

Shikamaru:Ahahahaha, muito bom muito bom, ótimo aquele cara ter morrido, agora podemos ficar com a mansão dele, ninguém mandou ele ter derrubado minha barraquinha de ramen 20 anos atras, finalmente eu faço parte da elite da peça \o/

Temari:Ah, não diga isso, não se deve falar assim dos outros...quem eu to enganando?Ahahahaha, morreu, morreu!

Orochimaru:Mas, eu morro com 30 anos?

Sasuke:Pessoas mas morrem cedo, é por isso q eu tenho esperanças q meu irmão morra sozinho aos 25

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Sasuke:Bom, com a sua mansão ficaram eles, agora eu vou te mostrar uma coisa q talvez te deixe chocado

Orochimaru:uma galinha? XD

Sasuke: ¬¬ sem piadinhas

Cenário de fundo muda pra uma rua muito bonita com casas lindas

Sasuke:com a sua morte os moradores repartiram igualmente seu dinheiro, arrumaram a rua, vivem felizes agora, o q me diz?

Orochimaru:só uma coisa: eles são idiotas, acho que se um só pegasse sem repartir ficaria bem melhor

Sasuke:eles são generosos uu

Orochimaru:são é babacas

Konohamaru:vamos, querida, temos q arrumar a arvore ainda hj

Esposa do ex-menino de rua – Sakura :sim, mas droga, eu queria trabalhar com o sasuke-kun, ah, olha ele ali, sasuke-kun ''acenando pro sasuke ''

Sasuke:Sakura, eu sou um fantasma você não esta me vendo, lembra?

Sakura:Ah é, hum, pois é, eu fiquei acenando pro nada pensando q fosse o sasuke-kun ''sai andando ''

Konohamaru:pelo menos tente disfarçar melhor

Sasuke:ai meu Deus...bem, você viu, orochimaru?ate ele esta melhor depois da sua morte

Orochimaru:bah, não importa

Sasuke:Ah eh? E você viu quem esta com ele?aquela menina q você tanto adora

Orochimaru:é uma interesseira

Sasuke:Ou, é da minha esposa q você ta falando !

Temari E:sasuke, estamos na peça!embora orochimaru não esteja acertando suas falas, mas...

Sasuke:Hunf, vou leva-lo logo ao extremo disso

Cenário de fundo muda para um cemitério

Sasuke:olhe, hj é seu aniversario de morte, e ninguém veio visitá-lo

Orochimaru:gosto do silencio uu

Sasuke:não seja difícil ¬¬

Jiraya e Tsunade velhinhos entram no cemitério

Tsunade:Oh, meu filhinho querido esta morto

Jiraya:é, q coisa triste, agora só nos resta...

Os dois juntam as mãos em sinal de oração

Tsunade :Oh meu deus, proteja meu filhinho se ele estiver no céu...

Jiraya:...e mantenha ele ai, não quero saber dele perambulando pela terra de novo, corre o risco de ter q ver aquela cara horrível de novo, eu sempre disse q ele se parecia com a mãe...

Tsunade: ¬¬

Jiraya: o.o gomen...

Tsunade:continuando, então meu Senhor, é tudo q peço, mas se ele estiver no inferno, onde provavelmente ele esta, faca-o pagar por todos os pecados,queima ele ate não restar nadaaaa!

Jiraya:Essa é minha mulher

Tsunade:''socao no jiraya '' aceitei fazer essa peça, mas não me chame de sua mulher

Jiraya :ui

Os dois saem e entram mais dois

Neji:ora, aqui esta nosso investidor q não pagou pra derrubar aquela barraquinha, agora ele morreu, q coisa...

TenTen:e daí?

Neji:e daí q ele não deixou nem um centavo pra gente, homem miserável ''chuta a lapidezinha ''

TenTen:não faca isso, chefe Neji...faca assim ''joga uma bombinha na lapide que explode ''

Temari E:não, tenten, isso é...

Lapide era de papel e pega fogo

Neji e tenten:''saem correndo ''

Entra Sakura C e tetéia jogando água desesperadas pra apagar o fogo que já estava queimando metade do cenário

Orochimaru:viram?castigo por terem falado mal de mim

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura C:ah, fogo apagado, por favor continuem

Cenário no fundo não muda mais porque foi tudo queimado

Sasuke:Olha, eu desisto, você é mesquinho e vai continuar sempre assim, só resta esperar pelo seu futuro, ate lá tente mudar se quiser muda-lo tbm

Orochimaru:uu

Sasuke:''some, mas some fazendo pose de lindao ''

Orochimaru:Essa é a parte q eu deveria me lamentar por tudo e mudar não é?mas eu não vou

Todos:OO

Orochimaru:e daí se eu morro cedo?todo mundo morre um dia, pelo menos morro rico

Winly:ele vai estragar a peça...

Bombinha de fumaça no palco e uma voz diz:NÃO VAI NÃO!

Winly:o q é isso?

Temari E:Boa, Naruto!

Fantasma brinde – Naruto:Eu sou o fantasma brinde

Orochimaru?

Winly:isso não estava no roteiro

Temari E:eu mudei essa parte, sabia q não ia dar certo, não esquenta, tudo sobre controle

Winly:Assim espero

Orochimaru:Fantasma brinde?

Naruto:Pois é, eu venho como brinde, você vê 4 fantasmas e mais um de graça sem aviso nem nada \o/

Orochimaru:O q é isso?promoção de natal?

Naruto:Quase isso, eu vou te levar pra ver um natal q não é seu, e ele aconteceu há muitos e muitos anos, vem

Cenário de fundo muda, mas ta mal pintado e com tinta escorrendo porque Pedro acabou de desenhar

Naruto:reconhece esse lugar?

Orochimaru:isso é...

Naruto:isso mesmo, eu te trouxe para o primeiro natal do mundo, o nascimento de Jesus!

Nota da Temari:Não quero destruir uma historia tao bonita, mas não se ofendam, ok? é só uma peça...

Orochimaru:Meu deus...

No fundo aparecem os personagens

Maria- Sakura :oh, tenho outro papel

Jose- shino: eu tenho uma participação e nem sabia

Jesus bebe- Sasuke :''só com uma fraldinha '' alguém ta afim de me sacanear hj...

Temari E:Winly, precisamos de alguns animais

Winly:mas não temos

Temari E:improvisa, só quero uma vaca, um burro, uma ovelha e um cavalo, e me traga um porco tbm

Winly:hum...

Entra no fundo o pessoal vestido de animais

Vaca-Chouji:algo me diz q isso é uma indireta...

Porca – Ino: você acha é?

Burro-lee:sou o burro mais estiloso q existe

Cavalo – itachi: eu mato...eu mato...

Ovelha – shizune:sou uma ovelhinha bonitinha \o/

Sasuke:olha, eu quero protestar, eu exijo meus direitos

Temari E:Quieto, sasuke, você é um bebe recém nascido

Naruto:você esta vendo, Orochimaru?Não é lindo?essa criança... ta, a criança em si não é bonita, afinal é o sasuke baka...

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura:Naruto, não fale assim do meu marido, quer dizer, do meu filho

Naruto:é uma criança mas vai crescer e salvar a todos, não é emocionante?e da pra ver o verdadeiro significado do natal tbm, com base nisso, você sabe qual é?

Orochimaru:ganhar presentes e contracenar em peças idiotas?

Naruto:...é, tbm, mas o verdadeiro significado é...é...

Temari E:Não, não erre agora naruto...

Naruto:é...

Sakura C:gente, cuidado, o cenário ta mal colocado ...

Cenário cai em cima do pessoal

Orochimaru:Eu desisto, não vou faze mais peca nenhuma''sai andando''

Naruto:olha, ramen ''vendo pequenas tigelas de ramen girando em volta da sua cabeça ''

Temari E: não acredito nisso...

Sasuke:''o único q não foi atingido, em pe, cortou o cenário e protegeu a sakura \o/ ''

Sasuke:Hunf, bakas

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...

Temari E:OO, bom, a peça termina aqui, continuaremos com a Segunda parte do especial apos limpar isso aqui

Cortinas se fecham

"entram meninas no palco e ficam dançando musicas da Xuxa pra distrair a platéia"

Minutos depois

Meninas que dançam:''já cansadas, quase morrendo''

Temari E:tudo bem, podem sair, já arrumamos tudo

Meninas:''saem escorregando umas nas outras ''

Temari E: bom, já conseguimos arrumar o cenário da peça, mas, teremos q encerrar logo isso porque daqui a pouco Tânia e Rivia vão usar o palco pra ensaiar a peca "você quebrou e eu te quebro'' então, pra terminar faremos agora um especial musical dos pirr..quer dizer, das crianças

No fundo do cenário mal colocado todo carbonizado e destruído as crianças arrumadinhas em fileiras bem colocadas e tal

Iruka: ''cantando '' nooooooitee f...

Akemi:FELIZ \o/ ''se joga na frente do iruka ''

Iruka:''empurra a akemi '' noiteee

Akemi:''gritando do lado '' FELIIIIIIIZZZZZ!

Miiho:Oh Senhor..deus do...

Fuuji:''olhando pra akemi babando '' amor...

Kuina:Pobrezinho...nasceu em Belém...

Nos bastidores

Sakura:''chorando '' é minha filha, ela ta linda

Sasuke:não me faca passar vergonha, sakura ''chorando rios de lagrimas ''

Temari:Q bonitinha, miiho e fuuji...

Shikamaru:Eu vou dormir aqui daqui a pouco

Temari:...marca da morte...

Shikamaru: oo

Hinata:Nah, iruka ficou tao bonitinho, meu bebe

Naruto:é, ele ficou tao gracioso quanto um ramen

Hinata: ¬¬

De volta ao palco

Fuuji:Dorme em paz...

Jakun: Oh jesuuusss...

Todos:Doooorme em paz oh...

Hyn:''seria''...Jesus...

Silencio e ouve-se um ronco

Crianças:...AAAAAAHHHHHHH EH JESUS!

Bel:MEU DEUS!

Gui:bel, senta ai, não é Jesus

Caue:''agarra o Gui '' Gui, é Jesus!

Gui:orra...

Akemi:EH O DIA DO JUIZO FINAL!

Iruka: EH O APOCALIPSE ''saem todos correndo gritando pelo palco''

Nos bastidores

Temari:''acerta um tapao no shikamaru '' droga, shikamaru, você assustou as crianças

Shikamaru:mas eu tava com sono, e tbm, valeu a pena pra ver aquilo ali ''aponta pra trás da temari ''

Temari:hum?

Atras da temari

Gai e Lee:AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, VAMOS MORRER!

Lee:gai sensei , não quero morrer

Gai:eu tbm não, mas vou morrer com você Lee, e com estilo tbm''fazendo pose ''

Shikamaru:AHAHAHAHA

Temari:uhuhuhuhu

Na platéia

Todos:...EEEEE''aplaudindo ''

Temari E:eles...gostaram...

Thal:muito bom, a parte da hyn então, espirituosissima

Kurenai:asuma morreu, perfeito

Gui:eeeeeeeee, num sei porque eu to aplaudindo, mas...eeeeee

Caue:será q é porque a Winly ta com aquela plaquinha ali escrito se não aplaudirem mato vocês?

Bel:Ai, não apareci, uhuuuuuuu

Bia:''batendo palmas sem fazer comentários ''

Fla:meu, depois dessa, eu tenho q dizer: tomatinhu vermelho pra vocês..."chorando de emoção"

JR:''entrando '' eu consegui, consegui voltar, e...acabou?ORRA MEU!

Sakura C:''entra entregando flores pra temari ''aqui, temari-sama

Tetéia e Winly:''aplaudindo ''

Temari E:''chorando '' ai, brigada gente ;;

Sakura C: FELIZ NATAL!

Tetéia: FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Winly: FELIZ HALLOWEEN!

Temari E: fazer o q... FELIZ PASCOA!

Num outro canto do cenário

Akemi: '' chorando '' é Jesus, é o fim do mundo!

Sakura: ''abraçando a filha'' Calma seu pai já te disse que era o shika-kun roncando, pode se acalmar agora

Sasuke:Hunf

Shikamaru:''amarrado por uma corda pendurada no teto '' Temari-sama, não foi de propósito

Temari E:ah, vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa'?

Todos:Naaaaoooo, nadinha

Comentários:

Gostaram do especial de natal?hein hein?então esperem pelo de ano novo

Winly:''ainda meio atordoada '' ah, to ate agora delirando... sasuke-kun de morte e de fraldinha ...ah...


	7. Ano novo 1°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Winly: "tapão na cara da Sakura C" FALA!

Sakura C: "amarrada" Isso eh ridículo!

Winly: "outro tapao na cara dela" Fala agora!

Sakura C:dexa de ser chata

Winly: "enforcando a sakura C" fale fale fale!

Sakura C:ta, eu falo, mas para com isso

Winly:fala então

Sakura C: Atras da cama...

Teteia:Mentira, eu ja olhei la!

Winly:não minta, sakura!

Sakura C:Não eh mentira, olhem atras da cama, bem no cantinho

Winly:tetéia!

Tetéia:Ta "some e aparece uns segundos depois com uns mangas nas mãos" Achei!

Sakura C:Viu?

Winly:Ótimo, agora vê se aprende a nunca mais pegar meus mangas da Sakura CC escondida...

Tetéia:Isso mesmo

Sakura C:mas eu queria tanto ler...

Winly:da próxima vez peca antes

Temari E:Winly...sera q da pra parar com isso ai e vir escrever?

Winly:Desculpa, pode começar

**Especial de Ano Novo – Festa!**

Manha do dia 1o de Janeiro 

Naruto: "abre os olhos" ai, q dor de cabeça...

Hinata...voce ta ai?

Hinata: "deitada no chão de olhos fechados" meu Deus...eu estou viva?

Naruto: Voce tbm, Hinata? "falando baixinho por causa da dor de cabeça"

Hinata:naruto...fale mais baixo, eu estou com dor de cabeça...ai...

Naruto: "sussurrando" desculpe...ai...

"Batidas fortíssimas e frenéticas na porta"

naruto e Hinata:ai...ai...ai...ui...ai..ai meu de...meu deus

Naruto:ah, entra..ta aberta..eu acho...a porta ta aberta...hinata?

Hinata:eh...sei la...acho q sim...

Tsunade: "entra feliz" Bom dia!

Naruto:não grite...

Tsunade:ohohoho, olah a ressaca ai

Hinata:Tsunade-sama, por favor, silencio...

Tsunade:desculpe, eu vou dar um jeito nisso, vejamos, tomem esses remédios preparados especialmente pra isso

Naruto:assim q eu conseguir mover meu corpo...quem sabe

Tsunade: a coisa ta feia oo

Uns minutos depois

Hinata:Então, Tsunade-sama, quer comer alguma coisa?

Tsunade:Não, obrigada, mas voce já esta melhor, ne?

Hinata:Sim

Naruto:pois eh ne

Tsunade:Isso aconteceu porque beberam demais ontem, eua visei

Naruto:Bebemos eh?eu nem lembro de nada...

Tsunade:Eu vou ter q relembrar tudo?Ai...bem, vejamos, tudo começou a tardinha, quando o povo tava chegando pra festa de ano novo

"Mega Flashback"

No dia anterior , Mansão dos Hyuuga 10:30 da noite

Naruto:AHAHAHAHA, EU TENHO A DAMA DE ESPADAs! GANHEI!

Sasuke:Idiota, quem tem a dama de espadas eh quem ganha mais pontos!

Naruto:Eh, eu ganhei!

Neji:...Naruto, o objetivo do jogo eh acabar sem nenhum ponto

Naruto:Eh?

Shikamaru:isso significa q ganha quem tiver menos pontos, entendeu?

Naruto:Serio?

Todos:Serio!

Naruto:Então eu não ganhei?

Todos:Não uu

Naruto:nunca mais jogo poker com vocês...

Sasuke:...já?

Naruto:Já o q ?

Sasuke:Já bebeu?

Naruto:NÃO ME IRRITE, SASUKE BAKA!

Sasuke:O BAKA AQUI EH VOCE! "começa a discursao de sempre"

Sakura:Ah, ainda esta cedo mas eles estão animados não eh? "vendo eles brigando"

Hinata:Faze o q ... "carregando umas bandejas"

Sakura:Voce não quer ajuda não, Hinata:

Hinata:Deixa, eu preparo tudo sozinha, nem esquenta

Sakura:Então ta...

TenTen: "se aproxima dos bagunceiros" vocês já estão com a corda toda, e nem beberam quase nada "falando enquanto recolhe uns 20 copos de cima da mesa e umas 10 garrafas de tudo q eh possível se beber no ano novo XD"

Chouji:Eu queria comer alguma coisa...

Naruto:Novidade...

Neji: "já meio altinho" isso eh porque a Tsunade-sama ainda não chegou com a bebida da festa, isso era so algumas garrafinhas do meu estoque particular...

Shikamaru:Algumas?Neji, eu não tenho nem metade disso la em casa!

Chouji:isso eh porque a Temari-san não deixa, não eh?

Shikamaru:bem...

Sasuke:Como?ela não deixa?Porque?isso não eh justo, todo homem tem direito a ter suas garrafinhas de bebida em casa

Shikamaru:Eu sei, mas o problema não eh esse...

Sakura:Verdade, ou esqueceram de como ele fica quando bebe?

Todos:verdade...

Tsunade: "vem chegando dirigindo um caminhão enorme meio bêbada" oooiiiiii, meus garotos queridos!

Jiraya: "em cima do caminhao cantando musica sertaneja totalmente bêbado"

Hinata:Tsunade chegou coma bebida

Temari:Pois eh...percebe-se u.u

Tsunade:Ei, me ajudem a descarregar o caminho de bebida!

Sakura:Uaua, Tsunade-sama, isso tudo eh bebida?

Tsunade:Já viu alguém passar o ano novo sem bebida?ah, a gente faz isso todo ano

Sakura:Mas geralmente não tem tanta bebida, ou voce esqueceu da ultima festa ?

Tsunade:bom...

"Mini-flashback"

5 anos atras, festa de aniversario da Tsunade

Tsunade: "agarrada num poste, bêbada, cantando a abertura de green green animadíssima"

Naruto: "dançando a conga com o sasuke, todos os dois bêbados

Shikamaru: "tentando transformar gelo em carvão, totalmente bêbado"

Shino e Kiba: "aplaudindo e apoiando o shikamaru, tbm, obviamente, bêbados"

Jiraya: "passando uma cantada na maquina de karaokê , preciso dizer q tbm esta bêbado?"

Todo o resto do pessoal: "já desmaiado depois de ter tomado umas cento e poucas garrafas"

"fim do flashback"

tsunade:er, olha, eu não acho q vai acontecer de novo, o pessoal já ta mais consciente do q pode acontecer, então...

Sakura:ta ta, que seja então

Na frente da casa uma nuvem de fumaça roxa, todos param para olhar

Sasuke:O q diabos...

Tocando Kiss no fundo, lasers saindo do chão, akemi vem pulando tocando guitarra

Akemi: "toda de preto " YEARRRRRRRRR

Sasuke: "olha pra akemi com aquela cara de, putz meu" q q essa menina esta...

Sakura:Akemi-chan esta linda assim

Hatoshi: "chega todo de preto com duas baquetas nas maos" MORTE, CAOS, PANDEMONIO, EEEEEEE

Sakura:...não, isso não eh bonitinho

Sasuke:eu vo enfia a porrada nesses dois...

Kuina: "tbm de preto tocando teclado animadíssima"

Ino:Ah. Ela se destaca tanto entre eles, esta claro q eh a melhor...

Kuina: "tenta tocar e as teclas pulam fora"

Chouji:...voce dizia?

Ino: "disfarçando" hum?q foi?

Miiho entra com a cara toda pintada, se joga no chão ajoelhada, clássica caidinha de roqueiro, e começa a tocar baixo gritando

Temari:quem eh essa?eu não tenho filha, eu so tenho o fuuji

Shikamaru: q eu espero q não esteja metido nisso tbm...

Fuuji: "aparece do lado do shikamaru, tbm de preto e com o rosto mais branco q o normal" oi papai...

Shikamaru:AH!O Q EH ISSO?

Fuuji:Eu estou testanto o modo de vida dos defuntos...

Temari:Filhos?não, so marido mesmo...

Shikamaru:...e eles vivem bem?

Temari:...como eu dizia, eu sou solteira...

Akemi:FUU-KUN!NÃO VAI CANTAR?

Fuuji: "tira um microfone do cabelo"

Shikamaru e Temari:OO

Fuuji: "se junta ao povo e começa a cantar"

Shikamaru:ate q ele canta bem...

Temari: (o q ela estava dizendo ) Q TIPO DE PAI EH VOCE?COMO PODE DEIXAR ELE FAZER ISSO?FIQUE SABENDO Q...

Shikamaru: (o q ele estava ouvindo) bla bla bla bla bla...

Então, a musica para e todos olham pra trás numa expectativa incrível

Naruto:Uou, sera?eh ..

Hinata:iru..

Iruka: "entra vestido de rosa claro e toca uma vez um pequeno triangulo"

Hinata:...ka?

Naruto:...NANIIIIIIIIIII?

Temari:da um jeito naqueles dois agora...

Shikamaru:uu

Miiho: "tocando animada, não vê o shikamaru se aproximando lentamente como a lesma q ele eh..."

Shikamaru: "para por um instante, reflete sobre a vida..." ah...porque eu me casei?

Temari: "chama nos olhos"

Shikamaru:OO , então, vejamos "chuta a cabeça da miiho e apoia o pe nela" ...quieta...

Miiho:ui...papai mau ;;

Shikamaru:já mandei ficar quieta "olha pro lado e vê fuuji cantando" hum... "segura fuuji pela orelha" voce ouviu eu dizer quieto?

Fuuji: TT

Sasuke:então, eu tbm farei algo "puxando a orelha da Akemi e do Hatoshi" o q pensam q estão fazendo?

Akemi:foi culpa dele!

Hatoshi:mentira

Akemi:verdade

Hatoshi:sua mentirosa "tentando chutar a akemi"

Akemi: "tentando bater no hatoshi"

Sasuke: "segurando um de cada lado do corpo de modo q não se alcançam"

Todos os uchihas com o sharingam ativo

Sakura:...essa família me da medo

Chouji: "sentado em cima da kuina"

Kuina:VOCE NÃO EH MEU PAI!

Ino:nunca vi nenhum dos dois...

Naruto: "brigando com o iruka" rosa?ROSA?Voce ta treinando pra concurso de miss Ramen?Q negocio eh esse?

Iruka: "com um galo na cabeça"

Hinata: "sai andando discretamente"

As outras mulheres seguem a Hinata, obviamente pra sair de perto daquilo, o resto do pessoal fazendo aposta

Num quarto

Hinata:Não acredito nisso

Sakura:La se vai nossa festinha

Temari:Malditos pirralhos e maridos! "soca a parede q cai"

TenTen:Temari!

Temari:Ops

Todas:uu

Quando a parede cai, revela um armario enorme de garrafas de vários tipos alcoólicos cheias

Hinata:O q eh isso?nunca tinha visto

Tsunade:Mas em cima esta escrito Propriedade da Hinata uu

Hinata:Bem...ohohohoho "tira uma garrafinha de sake" querem?

Todas:lógico!

Cinco garrafas de sake mais duas de vinho e alguns goles de cachaça depois

Hinata:Então, ele disse q adora ramen mas parece q nem sabe q eu existo, filho da mãe "chorando"

TenTen:Pode chorar amiga...

Temari:Aff, bêbada

Sakura:eu te entendo, sasuke liga mais pro treinamento dele q pra mim

Todas:Ohn...

Do lado de fora

Criancinhas: "sentadas enfileiradas de cabeça baixa"

Kakashi:como eh q se diz, criancas?

Todas:...so no sapatinho, ooo "cantando"

Kakashi:otimo

Sasuke:Cadê minha esposa? "batendo na mesa"

Shikamaru:por favor, tenham levado a minha embora...

Naruto:Elas estão no quarto conversando

Shikamaru:droga...

Neji:vamos la ouvir a conversa delas

Sasuke:Mas isso eh errado, não podemos fazer isso

Alguns segundos depois

Todos com o ouvido colado na porta do quarto pra ouvir a conversa

Do lado de detro, elas bêbadas XD

TenTen:então, não eh q seja sempre, mas na primeira vez, sabem como eh, meio q não pego no tranco

Hinata:Comigo não eh q não pege, eh q eh mais capaz ele fazer com o potinho de ramen q comigo!

Todos do lado de fora:Ui

Naruto:isso eh mentira!

Neji:sei...

Naruto:quieto, seu brocha

Neji:o q?

Sasuke: "modo sharingan" quietos, quero ouvir

Sakura:Quando a gente se caso, era todo dia 3 vezes ao dia, agora eh todo ano três vezes ao ano

Todas olham pra temari

Temari:...o q foi?tao pensando q eu faço alguma coisa?Alguém esta sempre cansado so de respirar...

Sasuke e Shikamaru: "quase socando a porta"

Tenten:mas eu tenho sorte q não eh mais assim, eh tao divertido, meu cowboy...

Todo mundo do lado de fora olha pra cara do neji

Neji: "vermelhissimo" eh, ela me chama assim, dexa queto, ta?

Naruto:ahahahah,cowboy, ahahha

Hinata:Neji-niisan?cowboy?uu, eu chamo naruto de raposinha

Naruto:OO

Neji:Ahahahahha, raposinha, ahahahaha

Sasuke:Q bando de gente irritante

Sakura:Chamo sasuke-kun de meu brigadeirinho

Sasuke: "quieto mas gritando por dentro" SAKURAAAAAAA

Shikamaru: "rindo meio discretamente"

Sasuke:Ta rindo de que?

Shikamaru:nada, brigadeirinho...

Sasuke:...

Temari:Não q eu goste desse tipo de coisa, mas eh tao fofo isso...macaquinho

Sasuke: "rindo discretamente" o q voce dizia, macaquinho?

Shikamaru:temari...eu te mato...

Temari:...meu sexto sentido anti-maridos esta dizendo q shikamaru esta falando mal de mim, vou mata-lo uu

Shikamaru: "falando baixinho" temari, seu macaquinho te ama

Temari:hum...deve ter sido impressão

Todos os homens:Coitado uu

Shikamaru:Coitado q nada, quem manda la em casa sou eu ,e tbm...

Todos:sei sei...

Bem, de volta ao quarto

Tsunade:Então Tenten, conte como seu cowboy te chama "bêbada"

TenTen:Neji me chama de kunaizinha , não eh lindo

Tsunade:demais uu

Neji: "batendo a cabeça na parede" me mate, senhor, me mate

Tsunade:Então, Hinata, e você?

Hinata:Naruto me chama de...ramen uu

Tsunade:esperava-se ago assim

Naruto: "fazendo pose" eh bom de comer...

Todos:sei...

Tsunade:Saaaaaakura-chaaaaaaan e seu brigaderinho?

Sasuke: "quase berrando" para de me chamar assim

Sakura:Nah, eu sou a flor de cerejeira do sasuke-kun

Todos: "olham pra cara do sasuke"

Kiba:o sasuke, falta de criatividade mata...

Sasuke:mas tava tão obvio

Tsunade:Então Temari-chan, e o seu macaquinho folgado?

Temari:vejamos, dependendo do caso ele pode me chamar de piedade pelo amor de deus, não me bata, tenha amor a minah vida, foi culpa do fuuji ou manda a miiho ir no meu lugar, o mais normal eh o pai nosso q estas no céu...e por ai vai

Todas:q carinhoso uu

Todos do lado de fora: "rindo sem parar"

Shikamaru: "se mordendo de raiva"

Tsunade:então, Tenten, o q todos nos queremos saber: Aquele Byakugan serve na hora do bem bom?

Tenten: "rindo" quem dera, ele pode ver os pássaros a 20 km, mas não pode acertar de primeira nem com isso, se eu não ajudo...

Do lado de fora:AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHA

Neji: "sentado num canto deprimido com uma kunai na mão"

Tsunade:princesa Hyuuga, tire nossas duvidas:Naruto come ramen naquela hora?

Hinata:na verdade, na primeira vez ele me apareceu com um potinho de ramen, nem percebeu q eu nem era mais virgem, porque Kiba já tinha...

Do lado de fora

Kiba : "saindo de fininho"

Naruto: "liberando o chakra da Kyuubi"

Kiba:fui "sai correndo"

Tsunade:Senhora dos uchiha, conte-nos o Hobby do sasuke, sem ser se vingar

Sakura:bem, tirando isso e comer chocolate, ele tbm tem um diário chamado diário vingador , q ele escreve tudo sobre a vida dele, eu sei de tudo, em quem ele enfiou a porrada, quantas vezes usou sharingan, como ele odeia o irmão, ele não escreve meu nome naquele maldito diário, você sabe como foi ter aqueles dois infelizes?Só a akemi fiquei 12 horas na sala de parto e a merda num saia, e ainda pesava 3 quilos, hj em dia ela pesa menos do q isso...

Sasuke: "do lado do neji" ela leu o vingador...

Tsunade:Temari temari, conte uma coisa sobre o seu macaquinho

Temari:uu

Tsunade:eh verdade q ele nunca perdeu pra ninguém em xadrez nem nada do tipo?

Temari:Na verdade... "sorriso enorme no rosto" ...ele nunca me venceu, ele mal ganha da miiho...

Todas:OOOOOOHHHHHH

Todos:Gênio de konoha, ahn?

Shikamaru:Isso q da, junta minha inteligência com a dela e saem aqueles dois cdfs, malditos gêmeos

Temari:Mas você sabe?ele agüenta jogar por umas 10 horas, mas não pode ficar uma hora comigo na droga do hospital, eu parindo aqueles dois e ele dormindo, filho de uma...

Shikamaru: "do lado do sasuke" mulher ma...

Ino: "rindo"

Sakura:Ta rindo do q?você com aquela bola do chouji

Ino:eu não tive nada com ele

Temari:Eu e meu marido, vamos ressaltar q ele eh meu

Ino:uu

Temari:...provamos de 200 maneiras q kuina eh flha sua com chouji "cara de vitoriosa"

Sakura: "fazendo pose do lado da temari" obrigada temari...

Sasuke:Que tipo de pessoa comeria aquela mulher?

Shikamaru:concordo

Chouji:bem...

"Medio Flashback dentro do mega flashback da Winly"

Hospital de Konoha

Quarto 666

Um bebê chorando hitericamente no colo do Sasuke

Sasuke:calma Akemi

Hatoshi com 3 anos parado na porta olhando de cara feia

Shikamaru examinando um pequeno bebezinho atentamente

Temari e Hinata segurando a Sakura pra ela não arrebentar a cara da Ino

Sakura:EU MATO ELA "tentando bater na Ino"

Ino: "deitada na cama" ela eh filha do Sasuke-kun u.u...

Sasuke:eu nunca fiz nada com você, mentirosa, eu sou fiel a sakura "segurando a akemi no colo"

Naruto: "com a boca cheia de ramen" isso mesmo, sasuke baka "com iruka no colo"

Ino:Kuina tem cabelos pretos iguais aos do sasuke u.u

Shikamaru:ISSO NÃO PROVA NADA, INO!Eu me altero com isso porque esse tipo de coisa vai além de qualquer lei da natureza sua burra!

Ino:u.u

Sakura: "tentando matar a ino" Mentirosa!

Temari:Calma, sakura "tentando segurar a sakura junto com a hinata"

Ino:Mas veja bem, se o filho não eh do sasuke, então "olhinhos brilhando olhando pro shikamaru" eh seu, shikamaru

Hinata: "tentando com muito esforço segurar a sakura e agora temari tbm"

Temari:esqueça o q eu disse, vamos mata-la

Sakura:Hai!

Sasuke:meu deus, perai "joga a akemi pro shikamaru"

Shikamaru:Ei, q eh isso? "segurando akemi de um lado e kuina do outro" eu virei berço agora?

Naruto:eu vo te ajudar, sasuke "termina de comer o ramen e joga o iruka no shikamaru tbm"

Shikamaru: "segurando os bebes" to me sentindo uma mãe aqui uu

Akemi: "acerta uma chupeta na kuina"

Kuina: "chorando"

iruka: "chorando porque todo mundo tbm ta fazendo isso, vamos ser iguais, ne"

Sasuke: "segurando a sakura"querida, querida, calma

Hinata: "tentando segurar a temari"

Naruto: "chega pra ajudar e toma um porradão q voa longe" eu só queria ajudar...

Ino:Ou, q q a fedelha ali ta fazendo com minha filha?

Akemi: "enfiando a porrada na kuina com uma chupeta"

Kuina: "chorando"

Iruka: "rindo"

Hatoshi: "apoiando a irmã" vai akemiiiii

Sasuke:CALADO!

Sakura:Olha como você fala da minha filha, sua idiota

Temari:isso ai, vamos meter a porrada nela

Discursao de mulheres num canto

Tsunade:Basta, chega de briga!

Silêncio no quarto, feno passa durante o barulho de vento estilo velho oeste, so kuina chorando

Tsunade:Muito bem, o q ta acontecendo aqui?

Sakura:Ela disse q a filha eh do sasuke

Temari:não, porque ela falou do shikamaru e isso eh mentira

Sakura:Uma mentira enorme, porque o sasuke nunca...

Temari:Shikamaru nunca faria uma coisa dessas...

Sakura:Lógico q não, sasuke eh um homem serio

Temari:Então obvio q o shikamaru não faria algo assim porque apesar de tudo

Sakura e temari juntas:ELE ME AMA!

Tsunade:...bem...

Shikamaru:Vamos para com isso vocês duas, eu vou começar a falar

Todos: "sentam quietinhos"

Shikamaru:fofoqueiros...então, eu vou começar, bem, humhum, então, er...

Temari: "olhar assassino" porque não fala de uma vez?por um acaso a filha eh sua mesmo?

Shikamaru:então, como eu ia dizendo, primeiro, provando q eu e sasuke estamos limpos nisso tudo, depois de um complicado exame de dna com o sharingan do sasuke, não temos realmente nada a ver

Sakura:Teve q usar o sharingan?Sasuke-kun, você não tinha certeza d q era...

Sasuke:er, bem, sabe como eh, o q acontece eh q...SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru:então, ai no capitulo de ontem na novela...

Temari:Shikamaru!

Shikamaru:calma, foi só pra confirmar, foi só pra ino não ficar dizendo q não temos provas, calma

Todos:hum...

Ino:Certo, prove q você não eh o pai dela, shikamaru.. "com a kuina ainda chorando"

Shikamaru:u.u você quer provas?bem, ela esta chorando

Ino: e daí?

Shikamaru:Eh obvio q não pode ser filha minha, senão até chorar seria muito cansativo pra ela, eh por isso q eu sempre apanho quieto

Temari:Hum, verdade verdade...ohohoho, bem feito, ino, ohohoho

Ino:uu

Sakura: "com akemi no colo com o sharingan ativo jogando chupetas em forma de kunai na kuina"

Kuina: "chorando"

Ino:Legal, ainda temos o sasuke-kun...

Shikamaru:na verdade...ela ainda esta chorando, se fosse uchiha ela estaria ou batendo na akemi ou igual ao garoto ali

Hatoshi: "parado olhando de cara feia fazendo pose"

Shikamaru:Sem falar q a akemi e a Kuina, segundo os cálculos da minha querida esposinha, foram feitas na mesma noite!

Todos:OHHHH

Enfermeira:Mas se foram feitas na mesma noite, então como akemi nasceu uma semana antes?

Shikamaru:Elementar minha cara enfermeira q so esta aqui pra fazer número, akemi nasceu antes do tempo

Todos:aahhhhhhh...

Shikamaru:E não só elas foram feitas na mesma noite, como tbm no mesmo horário

Sakura:O q prova tudo porque sasuke não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, e kage bushin eh ataque preferido do naruto, não do sasuke

Todos:verdade

Shikamaru:Alias, eu queria ressaltar q aquela marca de camisinha não foi aprovada pelo mercado...

Temari:CHEGA!

Shikamaru:XD

Sasuke:Eh verdade...

Sakura:Sasuke!

Sasuke:o q? "segurando a akemi" oi akemizinha...

Shikamaru:Além do mais, aquela posição...

Temari:JÁ BASTA! "enforcando o shikamaru" fica quieto

Shikamaru: "tentando respirar" disculpa x.x

Hinata:Mas então quem eh o pai?

Naruto:porque essa porcaria dessa criança não para de chorar?

Enfermeira:deve estar com fome...

Todos:... "olham pro chouji no canto do quarto"

Shikamaru:...descobrimos quem eh o pai uu

Hatoshi:mamãe, talvez esse fio ruivo de cabelo q tirei da cabeça da kuina comprove nossas suspeitas...

Sasuke:Boa filho, depois te pago sorvetinho...

Hatoshi:eu quero um de melancia com cobertura de aipo

Sasuke:...escentrico u-u

Sakura: "agarra o hatoshi" eu te amo, bebeeeeee

Hatoshi:mamãe, eu não consigo respirar

Alguns minutos depois

Na rua

Shikamaru:eh por isso q eu digo q não quero ter filhos

Temari:ah eh, falando nisso, esqueci de avisar, eu to grávida, viu "sai andando"

Shikamaru: "estatua, parado no mesmo lugar na mesma pose fixando o céu"

Temari:Eu tinha ate esquecido porque tinha ido no hospital, q coisa não?  
Shikamaru: "ainda no mesmo lugar, cai duro no chão"

Temari:Shikamaru, vai ficar ai deitado?tem muita coisa pra fazer, vamo logo

Shikamaru: "levantando com muito esforço"

Temari:mas acho ate q vai ser bom, gêmeos,...

Shikamaru: "cai de novo" ...temari, uma ambulância por favor...

"Fim do flashback da winly"

Continua na próxima pagina


	8. Ano novo 2°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

**Especial de Ano Novo – Festa!-2oparte**

Todos os homens saem andando totalmente pra baixo quase prontos pra se matar , tropeçam nas crianças q estavam vindo

Sasuke:porra, akemi, já mandei você parar de brigar com hatoshi

Akemi:Mas pai, eu não tô brigando com hatoshi

Hatoshi:verdade, pai

Sasuke:Você tbm, hatoshi, deixa ela em paz

Hatoshi: "com akemi escondida atrás dele" mas...mas...

Sasuke:Chega, não vou tolerar essa malcriação na minha frente, castigo os dois, pro seu quarto!

Akemi:mas a gente ta na casa do Naruto-san

Shikamaru:não responda seu pai, garoto

Sasuke:Brigue com seu filho, não com o meu

Shikamaru:FUUJIIIII

Fuuji: "quase dormindo num canto" hum?

Shikamaru:Para com isso!

Fuuji:Isso o q?

Shikamaru:já mandei parar

Fuuji:Parar com o q?

Shikamaru:chega, eu vo te enfiar a poorrada "vai bater no fuuji e acerta a miiho"

Miiho:BUAAAAAAAAAA

Shikamaru:CALA A BOCA!

Miiho: "se esconde atrás do fuuji "

Neji : "vai passando e esbarra na Kuina"

Kuina:ui...

Chouji:O GAROTA, FICA QUIETA, TA VENDO Q O HOMEM TA PASSANDO?

Kuina:mas eu não fiz nada

Chouji:chega!

Kuina:eu...eu...eu to com fomeeee "sai correndo"

Naruto:Já mandei tirar essa roupa rosa

Iruka:Mas eu fiquei tão fofi

Naruto: "já batendo no iruka" você pode vestir no Máximo laranja

Miiho:iruka...

Shikamaru:NÃO SE METE, PIRRALHA!

Miiho:buaaaaaa, eu vo conta pra mamãe "sai correndo"

Todas as crianças:eu quero a minha mãeeeee "saem correndo tbm"

Hyn:...bom, então, já q não vão brigar comigo...eu vo tbm..."sae andando"

Todos os homens voltam pra festa do lado de fora da mansão xingando deus e o mundo

Na porta do quarto da hinata

Crianças: "chegam e começam a ouvir a conversa"

No quarto

Sakura:Não fazem nada em casa, aquele bando de pirralho, eu saio de manhã e quando chego em casa o copo de Nescau ainda ta lá pra lavar

Temari:Só porque você deixa, se você enfiar a porrada neles como eu eles trabalham, eu sei, exploração infantil, mas e daí?

Sakura:Não adianta, eles são uchiha

Temari:pelo menos seus filhos fazem algo além de respirar e dizer q isso cansa

Hinata:Eu lembro q antigamente iruka limpava a casa de aventalzinho, na época q ele queria ser mulher, sabem "tira uma fotinho do bolso do iruka de aventalzinho" olha gente, ele não era lindo assim?até tentou fazer penteado de mulher

Do lado de fora, as crianças rindo da cara do iruka a vontade

Sakura:Ah sim, teve uma época q hatoshi queria ser menina tbm, eu lembro q ele dizia q ia cortar aquilo fora

Todas:q gracinha

Do lado de fora

Todos:q horror

Hatoshi:bem, er...uh... "olha pra cara da hyn"

Hyn: "desvia o olhar"

Hatoshi: "deprimido num canto" uh...hyn...

Sakura:eu lembro q ele ficou com essa idéia porque queria imitar akemi, olha só essa foto dos dois tomando banho juntinhos, não eh linda?

Todas:oooohhh...

Do lado de fora :ahahahahahahah

Akemi:eu axei q você tinha rasgado a foto, hatoshi!

Hatoshi:era você q tinha q ter rasgado

Temari:eu não tenho foto dos dois tomando banho juntos, mas eu tenho uma aqui do fuuji usando fraldinha com 5 anos

Todas:oooohhh

Do lado de fora:AHAHAHAHAHA

Fuuji: "deprimido do lado do hatoshi"

Miiho:calma, maninho, não eh o fim do mundo, hihihi

Temari:Mas não eh nada comparado a Miiho q fazia xixi na cama até alguns meses atrás

Miiho: "agarrada no irmão chorando" nii-san...;;

Fuuji: "abraçado a miiho" eu sei, ela eh muito má...

Ino:Ai gente, porque semana passada a Kuina ficou mocinha...

Todas:ooooohhh

Do lado de fora:aaaaahhhhhh OO

Ino:meu deus, geralmente na primeira eh fraco, aquela menina parecia um rio, porra meu, usou uns 5 por dia, parece q não tem noção, tinham q ver ela andando com uns 20 pacotes dentro da bolsa, eu hein, e nem colocou direito, eu tive q arrumar depois tudo, ela nem consegue andar na rua assim, não sei como ninguém percebeu

Do lado de fora

Iruka:cade a kuina?

Miiho e akemi: "morrendo de rir"

Kuina: "quase se jogando da janela"

Tsunade: Sabem q a Hyn chegou a alguns anos atrás na vila,por isso tive q cuidar dela, a pobrezinha ficou mocinha com 9 aninhos,vê se pode nem sabia o q era veio correndo atrás de mim achando q tinha se machucado e o sangue não estancava

Todas:ohn...

Do lado de fora

Todos:OO "olhando pra hyn"

Hatoshi: "tentando disfarçar a surpresa e o riso"

Hyn:...tsunade-sama uu...

Sakura:Ah, akemi não ficou ainda, ainda é o bebezinho da mamãe

Temari:eh verdade, miiho tbm não, ainda eh criança

Sakura:Eh bom porque assim elas ficam mas tempo sem pesar em namoro e talz

Temari:Eh, bem, eu me lembro q um dia o fuuji ficou se achando criança demais e perguntou se ele tbm ficaria um dia menstruado

Do lado de fora

Hatoshi: "apontado pro fuuji e morrendo de rir"

Sakura:Pelo menos ele sabia o q era, um dia o Sasuke disse q eu tava na TPM e ai o Hatoshi disse q eu ficava forte com essa tal de tpm e q ele tbm teria q ter tpm, ai eu tentei explicar e ele passou dias treinando pra ficar menstruado, vocês não sabem o sufoco q foi pra ele entender q não dava

Toda:ohohohohohoh

Do lado de fora

Fuuji: "apontando pro hatoshi e rindo"

Hyn: "rindo baixinho"

Akemi:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hatoshi:escuta aqui sua criança

Akemi:buaaaa

Miiho:não fala assim dela

Fuuji:você tbm, quieta bebê!

Miiho:buaaaaaa

Hyn:meu deus...

Hinata:pelo menos da pra saber quando as garotas crescem, vocês não sabem como eh difícil saber do iruka, não da pra saber nunca se ele ainda eh uma criança

Sakura:Quando hatoshi ficou na idade, eu lembro q todo dia ia pro banheiro umas 5 ou 7 vezes por hora com aquelas revistas, as malditas revistas play ninja

Tsunada:eu lembro quando sasuke trouxe ele aqui pra ter uma consulta, estava com uns probleminhas nas mãos...

Do lado de fora

Hatoshi: "já se enforcando"

Hyn:Hatoshi-senpai...

Hatoshi:hum?

Hyn...foi bom pra voce? Ohohohohohoho

Hatoshi: "se joga da janela"

Akemi: "morrendo de rir" boa hyn...ótima...

Temari:você diz isso porque não tem um filho como fuuji, e eu achando q ele fosse preguiçoso igual ao pai, meu deus, quando vai por banheiro aleém de levar umas 20 revistas tbm demora um tempão, eu acho q não pega de primeira sabe, deve ser de família, alias, shikamaru tbm...

Todas:Temari já gosta de humilhar mesmo

Do lado de fora

Fuuji:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Akemi: "morrendo de riri descaradamente" ohohoho, fuu-kun, ahahahaha

Akemi interior:isso vai ser um problema...

Hinata: Pelo menos eles já chegaram a fazer isso, eu lembro q Iruka nunca nem pensou nisso, ele chegou um ponto q levava revista de homem pro banheiro!Tipo Ninja Gay e etc, era horrível, naruto chorava

Sakura:Eh, horrível isso...

Temari:E eles quando tem q aprender a usar o banheiro corretamente então?

Hinata:ah, já q falaram nisso, eu tenho aqui uma fita "mostra uma fita"

Sakura:De onde voce tirou isso?

Hinata:isso não importa "vai ate a televisão"

Tsunade:Tinha uma televisão aqui?

Hinata: "Põe a fita no vídeo"

Temari:De onde surgiu esse vídeo?

Hinata:ohohohohoh

Todas:oo

Iruka:não mamãe, piedade ;;

Resto das crianças:Põe Põe Põe Põe

Videozinho

Naruto e Iruka no banheiro

Iruka em frente ao piniquinho

Naruto com um microfone na mão:vamos lá iruka, eu canto e você vai, como papai ensinou hein

Iruka com uns 3 anos:hai!

Naruto: "cantando" Põe a cabeça pra frente

Iruka: "põem o pinto em direção ao piniquinho"

Naruto: "cantando" Põe a cabeça pro lado

Iruka: "se ajeita"

Naruto:Põe a cabeça pra frente "cantando"

Iruka: "mira no piniquinho e faz xixi"

Naruto: "cantando" balança sem parar...

Iruka: "preciso dizer?"

Fim da fita

Todas:OO

Hinata:Eles sempre foram faz da Eliana

Todos do lado de fora:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Iruka:isso é maldade, mãe

Hinata:Mas essa aqui eh bem melhor "Põe outra fita"

Do lado de fora só se escuta naruto cantando:pega a mãozinha direita, pega a mãozinha esquerda, Põe as maozinhas pra trás e esfrega sem parar...

Todos: "rolando de rir"

Iruka: "pronto pra dar um tiro na testa"

Hinata:Se quieserem eu tenho mais

Todas:não não, não precisa não

TenTen:...eu não tenho filhos... "chorando" ;;

Temari:q sorte voce tem

Sakura:Então, eh melhor irmos lá pra fora, senão fica tarde

Todas:verdade verdade...

Crianças: "saem correndo feto uns condenados, alguns se jogam da janela na esperança de voar"

Do lado de fora

Sakura:Olha os homens ali, sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: "se controlando pra não chorar"

Enfermeira:Ainda bem q vocês chegaram, euestava aqui sozinha

Temari:Você aqui, enfermeira?

Enfermeira:pois eh, só tô fazendo número

Temari:ah u.u

Numa mesa um pouquinho perto

Neji:Olha, já são 11 da noite, acho q já tá na hora de você se animar um pouquinho, ne Shika?

Shikamaru:Você tá me chamando de Shika?Já tá bêbado, neji?

Neji:Eeeeeeeeuuuuu?nada mininu

Shikamaru:Me chamo de mininu, tá altão já uu

Neji:Não seja bobo, acho q você devia se animar, falta uma hora pro ano novo, você não pode ficar assim

Shikamaru:desculpe, mas eu prefiro ficar assim do q ficar igual a você!

Neji:TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAA, TRAS UMAS GARRAFAS AI Q O SHIKAZINHO VAI SE ANIMAR AQUI!

Shikamaru:Eu não vou beber, e não me chame de shikazinho

Neji:ah, você vai sim...só precisa do estimulo certo... "vê a temari passando" e eu já sei o q vai ser, TEMARI-CHAN! "puxa a temari pra perto" senta aqui com a gente, amiguinha

Temari:Neji-san, está bêbado?

Neji:Não, eu estou como sempre, eu só bebi um pouquinho

Temari:Não parece

Neji:Olha, eu preciso da sua ajuda

Shikamaru:Não envolva ela nisso, neji!

Neji: "ignorando o shikamaru, enche um copinho com vinho (olha q chique XD )" temari-cha gosta de vinho, não eh?

Temari:um poquinho

Shikamaru:vocês estão me ignorando?

Neji:então pode beber, só um poquinho não faz mal, e eh docinho, tenho certeza q vai gostar

Temari: "bebe" muito obrigada, Neji-san

Shikamaru:...eles estão me ignorando? "perguntando pro akamaru"

Akamaru:Au!

Shikamaru:...esclarecedor uu...

Neji:beba mais um pouquinho, agora beba esse copinho de sake

Temari:oh, muito obrigada "bebendo tudo q o neji oferece"

Shikamaru:NÃO ME IGNOREM!

Neji:Quer mais sake?tbm tem champanhe, vinho, cachaça, rum, cervejinha

Temari: "um pouquinho bêbada" oh, muito obrigada, vou aceitar tudo "sentada do lado do neji"

Shikamaru:...voce tbm já gosta, ne?

Temari:Não enche! "tomando mais um copo cheio"

Shikamaru: "agora q se ligou q ela tava bebendo" e-ei...já bebeu isso tudo? "vendo umas 10 garrafas vazias em cima da mesa"

Neji:pois eh, ela não parece nem um pouquinho com você

Shikamaru:Ai meu deus, isso não está certo...ela parece sim, eh por isso q ela não pode beber, porque senão ela fica...

Temari:SHIKAMARU! "levanta já totalmente bêbada" beba tbm..querido...

Shikamaru:...totalmente maluca e fora de si...

Neji:ohohohoho, ótimo ótimo, divirta-se, a festa começa agora "vendo todo mundo bebendo e fazendo bagunça"

Temari: "agarrada no shikamaru" você devia beber tbm

Shikamaru: alguém vai ter q te levar pra casa depois, espero q seja eu, então não vou beber

Temari: "já irritada" escuta aqui, eu não preciso q me levem pra casa, eu posso ir sozinha!

Shikamaru:eu vejo uu...

Temari:... "enche um copinho com sake" beba, querido

Shikamaru:Já disse q não, obrigado

Temari: "acerta o copo na cabeça do shikamaru" BEBE, SEU INFELIZ!

Shikamaru:...essa mulher já ta me irritando...

Temari: "enche uns 20 copos de uma vez" ...se voce realmente eh homem...então bebe!

Shikamaru! Como eh q eh?o q voce disse?

Temari:Isso q voce ouviu!

Shikamaru:Vai ver só, se eh pra brigar, então q seja no mesmo nível ! "começa a beber tudo de uma vez, como não eh o bastante bebe muito mais q os copinhos"

Temari:uhuhuhu

Shikamaru: "agora sim, totalmente bêbado" NEJI, VOCE QUERIA Q EU ME ANIMASSE NE?AGORA SIM EU ME ANIMEI

Temari:Isso não eh nada, duvido q beba mais q eu...

Shikamaru:como eh q eh?O q voce disse?

Temari:Isso q voce ouviu!

"começam os dois a disputar quem bebe mais"

Sakura: ele eh resistente mas eh levado facilmente pela temari...

Sasuke:Você não vai beber tbm, sakura?

Sakura:Nah, sasuke-kun, eu não posso, fico maluquinha quando bebo

Sasuke:mas so um pouquinho não faz mal

Sakura:vamos tomar alguma coisa juntos então?

Sasuke:pode, o q voce quer beber?

Sakura:isso aqui "mostra uma garrafa de sake escrito no rotulo: Mata Demônios"

Sasuke:O O ..er, bem..

Sakura: "sorridente"

Sasuke:só um poquinho não faz mal

Sakura:... "vira a garrafa toda de uma vez"

Sasuke:VOCE SABE O Q EH UM POUQUINHO?

Sakura:...QUERO MAIS, VOVO TSUNADEEEEEEEE

Sasuke:Ai meu pai do céu

Sakura:Vamos sasuke, bebe

Sasuke:Sakura, não, eu...

Começam os dois a discutir

Sasuke:voce eh tão irritante

Sakura: "começa a chorar" voce não me ama...

Sasuke:Eh lógico q eu te amo

Sakura:não ama não, eu fiquei 12 horas pra parir a akemi e voce não me ama, bla bla bla

Sasuke:Mas sakura

Sakura:se voce me ama...bebe um pouquinho

Sasuke: "pega uma garrafa" fazer o q... "vira a garrafa de uma vez só"

Hinata: "bêbada, fazendo vira com o naruto"

Naruto: "bêbado, avista shino e kiba na festa" 

Depois de alguns minutos, todo mundo da turma já tinha chegado

Sasuke: "bêbado, já altão" ah, Hatoshi "puxa o filho pra perto" ta na hora de voce se tornar um homem "da uma garrafa pra ele" bebe

Hatoshi:mas pai, eu sou menor...

Sasuke:bebe u.u

Hatoshi:mas pai...

Sasuke:BEBE OU EU TE ENFIO A PORRADA!

Hatoshi:oo "começa a beber"

Segundos depois estão os dois morrendo de rir de uma baratinha q passou na frente deles

Sakura com a tsunade enchendo a cara e falando besteira

Kiba cantando o shino

Shino aceitando e devolvendo a cantada

Fuuji:akemi, eu vou pegar uns refrigerantes pra gente

Akemi:ta

Fuuji: "sai andando, quando está passando por uma mesa numa escuridão total, vê dois olhos brilhando no escuro"

Olhos brilhando:fuuuuujiiiiii...

Fuuji:Meu deus, o q eh isso?

Shikamaru:não se assuste, eh seu querido e amado pai

Fuuji:...ce ta bêbado, pai?

Shikamaru:q eh isso?eu não...

Fuuji:e a mamãe ai?

Temari: "deitada no shikamaru" olha só as nuvens "de olhos fechados"

Shikamaru: "olha pra temari um tempo"...ela?nada, ela eh sempre assim, até parece q não sabe

Fuuji:pai, vocês beberam, vocês não podem beber porque senão ficam

Shikamaru:isso eh histórinha, eu to ótimo "quase caindo" eu já falei q eu to bem

Fuuji:mas...

Shikamaru:Quer saber como eu to bem?olha aqui "da uma garrafa de pinga pro fuuji" bebe vai

Fuuji:...mas mas, eu sou uma criança

Shikamaru:sai daqui com essa garrafa e só volta quando estiver vazia

Fuuji:mas, a mamãe vai brigar

Shikamaru:Temari, voce vai brigar com ele?

Temari:brigar com ele?porque eu brigaria com São Pedro?Ele faz o trabalho tão bem ali no supermercado...

Shikamaru:viu?

Fuuji:ta bom então, tchau

Shikamaru:vai na fé, filho

Temari:amém...

Num cantinho da festa, os pirralhos estavam esperando fuuji com refrigerante, porque, alguém chamada hyn, tinha bebido tudo

Fuuji:gente, olha, eu não trouxe refrigerante senão ia morrer, mas eu trouxe isso aqui "mostra a garrafa"

Akemi:eu nunca bebi isso, mas, já q voce vai beber, não custa nada experimentar "pega a garrafa e vira metade num gole só"

Fuuji:isso eh experimentar?

Akemi:beba tbm, fuu-kun

Fuuji: "bebe o resto da garrafa"

Miiho: "olha pra cara do iruka"

Iruka:eu vô da uma volta "sai andando"

Miiho:eu tbm vô sair daqui "segue o iruka"

Hyn: "comendo tudo" eu vô fica aqui, tá bom...

Num outro canto

Sakura e Sasuke dançando forro

Hatoshi cantando junto com shikamaru um pagode meio forro meio rap meio tudo q era possível os bêbados cantarem u-u

Jiraya com panderinho na mão e kakashi com um banjo

Tsunade com o triângulo do iruka

Itachi: "sai não se sabe de onde"

Sasuke:Ae maninhooo

Itachi:hum?fumou?ta achando q ta falando com quem?

Sasuke:com meu irmão

Itachi:tá bêbado...

Sasuke:q nada, toma, bebe um golinho tbm

Itachi:eu não vou beber isso

Sasuke:não?porque voce eh fraco...

Itachi:eu não sou fraco

Sasuke:eh sim

Itachi:da isso aqui

Algum tempo depois, no karaokê

Itachi e sasuke abraçados cantando:Voce eh meu amigo de fé meu irmão camarada...

Akemi e fuuji dançando a musiquinha

Hatoshi tirando a hyn pra dançar:vem, vamos dançar

Hyn:não quero

Hatoshi:vai ser divertido

Hyn:só uma musica então

Hatoshi:tá

Depois de 20 e poucas musicas

Tsunade: "em cima de um palco" atenção pessoal, hora do ano novo

Todos:eeeee

Hyn:tsunade-sama, o ano novo já foi a umas 5 horas

Tsunade:eh?ohhhhh, q pena, então, feliz ano novo

Todos:eeeeeeee

Naruto:hum, cadê iruka e miiho?

Na mesma hora iruka e Miiho saem de um canto escuro de mãos dadas

Naruto:eu tô vendo coisas?será q eu bebi demais...só pode..

Sakura, tsunade, kuina e Ino

Kuina:olha gente, uma piscina "pula na piscina e começa a nadar"

Ino:espera por mim "pula tbm"

As duas brincando na piscina alegremente

Sakura:Tsunade-sama, a gente conta pra elas?

Tsunade:não, tá divertido ver as duas na lama achando q eh uma piscina uu

Fim do mega flashback da winly

Hinata:ah eh, em lembro agora

Naruto:pois eh, uma festa e tanto, mas cadê iruka?

Hinata:deve tá zanzando por ai

Casa dos Uchiha alguns minutos depois

No andar de baixo a maior gritaria e pancadaria

Sasuke: "com sharingan"seus pivetes, quem deixou vocês beberem?

Hatoshi: "tbm com sharingan" foi você, homem

Sasuke:Akemi, desde quando você tem idade pra beber?

Akemi: "tbm com sharingan" foi hatoshi!

Hatoshi: q q que fiz?

Sasuke enfiando a porrada nos dois, kunais e shurikens voando e uma bagunça

No qaurto do andar de cima

Sakura: "com a maior dor de cabeça falando baixinho"calem a boca...por favor, calem a boca...

Tsunade:só mais um minutinho

Sakura:calem a boca...eu vô matar vocês...

Tsunade:pronto

No andar de baixo

Barulho da sakura pisando forte nas escadas enquanto desce

A sala fica silênciosa

Sakura chega usando o sharingan

Akemi se esconde embaixo da mesa

Hatoshi se pendura no lustre

Sasuke:calma sakura

Sakura:Eu tinha mandando voces ficarem quietos "envolvida por uma aura negra, olhos cintilando"

Tsunade:nossa, sakura tá usando o sharingan...desde quando ela sabe usar o sharingan?

Winly:sabe o q eh?eh q ela virou uma uchiha, todo mundo usa o sharingan, até o meu cachorro usa o sharingan, porque ela não pode usar o sharingan? "some"

Alguns minutos depois

Sasuke com olho roxo

Hatoshi com um galo na cabeça

Akemi chorando sem fazer barulho

Sakura:ah, o silêncio eh tão bom...

Tsunade:aqui terminado "sai"

Minutos depois, casa dos Nara

Tsunade:pronto

Temari:ah, como eh bom não sentir dor de cabeça, isso eh culpa sua, shikamaru, voce q me fez beber, eu não ia beber, e tem mais, bla bla bla bla "gritando com o shikamaru"

Shikamaru: "quase morto na cama"

Tsunade:Tem certeza q não quer q eu cure ele tbm?

Temari:tenho, ele merece ficar de ressaca

Shikamaru:Piedade pelo amor de deus TT

Tsunade: "olha pra cara da temari"

Temari: "falando com a tsunade" eu te disse...

Tsunade:verdade

Miiho: "entra correndo" AAAAHHH, PAI, FUUJI QUER ME BATER "pula em cima do shikamaru"

Fuuji:Ah sua peste "pula na cama tbm e começam os dois a gritar e pular na cama q o shikamaru ta deitado"

Shikamaru:Tsunade-sama, pelo amor de deus...

Temari:Nah, querido, porque não passamos a manhã juntos? "agarra o pescoço do shikamaru" hj nos vamos treinar técnicas mortais

Fuuji: "pulando" EU VÔ TE SOCAR

Miiho: "na cama pulando tbm e gritando" PAIEEEEEE

Tsunade:Bem,então, eu vou indo...  
shikamaru:AAAAHHHH, TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAui..."desmaia"

Num outro canto da vila

Hyn: "andando na rua, vê o iruka deitado num banco roncando"

Hyn:...eu nem pergunto uu "sai andando"

Todos reunidos vestidos de branco cantando juntos

HIROSHIMA...NAGASAAAKIIII...ANO NOVOO...

Temari E:o q eh isso, Winly?

Winly:eu, nunca ouviu aquela musica da globo, então eh natal...o ano novo já vem...não conhece?

Temari E:bem, pelo menos ficou bonitinho

Então, fuuji bate na miiho, q cai em cima da akemi, q escorrega e bate no hatoshi, q cai em cima da hyn, q bate o braço no naruto q derruba o sasuke q xinga e machuca a sakura q bate no shikamaru q desmaia na temari q cai em cima do kiba q bate na hinata q chora e o naruto fica olhando e rindo

Temari E:putz, nem aqui eles terminam bem?

Winly:uu

Sakura C: "embaixo da tetéia" feliz ano novo

Tetéia: "sentada em cima da sakura C batendo na cabeça dela" Happy new year \o/

Fim(do especial, viram)


	9. TheMoveMarried 1°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Temari E: Eu não acredito que você ainda usa o mesmo disclaimer

Eu sei que todo mundo já está cansado e tudo mais, mas ...

Teteia: Winly-sama! \o/ O que "previne de escapar pelos lados" quer dizer?

Temari E: OO onde você escutou isso?

Teteia: Eu ouvi a winly-sama dizer para a sakura C outro dia \o/

Temari E: Você não deve repetir esse tipo de coisa as pessoas podem ouvir e aí ...

Vamos mudar de assunto e ir direto para o move escuta no fundo a teteia repetindo sem parar O que "previne de escapar pelos lados" quer dizer, enquanto a temari E reclama

Cineminha no meio do nada 

Bel:Caue, eu quero sentar ali na frente!

Caue:Ali na frente eh alvo de pipoca

Bel:ai, q tipo de pessoa jogaria pipocas no cinem... "toma uma pipocada" ei! "olha pra trás e vê Tânia e Rívia morrendo de rir da cara dela do lado de um balde de pipoca" ora...

Camyla: "sentada"

Pedro: "chega"

Camyla:e ai?conseguiu?

Pedro:sim... "tira um barril de rum do bolso (?)"

Camyla: \o/

Entram uma garota pequena e um cara gigante

Garota pequena:Q tipo de pessoa... "tira um copo não se sabe de onde e toma um gole de alguma coisa"...trás ..."bebe mais um gole" ...bebida... "mais um gole ..."...pro cinema? "mais um gole"

Camyla:Oi Juliana, já ta bebendo cedo?

Juliana:uhum

Pedro:E ai Buda?quer um gole?

Buda:Claro

Bia:Ai, olha, foi legal você ter vindo junto comigo e a Fla,Gui, mas isso eh ridículo!

Gui: "com uma mascara" meu rosto deve se manter em segredo

Fla:Dexa ele Bia, só tá fazendo charme

Entra Rex, Sonic e Will fazendo pose, daqui a pouco, começa a escutar umas gargalhadinhas

Sonic:Quem eh o maluco q tá rindo assim ridiculamente?

Rex:Mas q coisa mais brega

Will:Quem eh o babaca q tá rindo?

Lá atrás

Rivia:AQUI MANINHOOOO, SENTA AQUI SENTA AQUI

Tânia: "rindo"

Os três olham:...eh, vamos então

Pois eh

Olha, uma flor...

Akemi: "olhinhos brilhando" ai, Nabiki-san escreve tão bem, Nabiki-san eh tão legal, Winly-san tbm, ai, nabiki-san, eu vou pedir um autografo dela depois, eu tô tão feliz q ela tenha me mandando convites pra pré-estreia, ai, obrigada nabiki-san

Miaka:para com isso!Ai...você me envergonha...olha, flores voando \o/

Hinata:Olha, eu fui convidada, legal

Kurenai:uou, eu to na pré-estreia, será q vai ter entrevista com os convidados?ai a entrevista sai no Japão e todo mundo vê o q eu vou falar do Asuma, vão matá-lo com certeza, ohohohohoohoho

Gik, Chii e Dieth: "comendo pipoca calmamente"

Área VIP do cinema

Duas cadeiras com duas pessoas sentadas

Temari E:Olha Winly, nos somos Very Important Person \o/

Winly:Ai miaah santa paciência...temari, claro q somos, nos q escrevemos isso

Temari E:escrevemos?

Winly:ESCREVEMOS

Temari E:ah eh

Winly: uu...SAKURAAAAAAA, CADE MEU REFRIGERANTE E MINHA PIPOCA TAMANHO MEGA EXTRA GIGANTEEEEEE?

Sakura C:Já vai, já vai, eh q eh muito grande...

Winly:Só tem um ai, são dois...

Sakura C:Ai droga, lá vou eu enfrentar aquela fila de novo...

Winly:e não demora q já vai começar

Temari E:Winly, olha, começou

Winly: detesto esses créditos de inicio de filme, quando eu fizer o filme vou corta-los "tapa na nuca"

Temari E: pq não disse antes? assim poderíamos ter aumentado o orçamento! sabe quanto dinheiro nos gastamos?

Winly:Olha, temari, seu martelo

Temari E:...começou o filme

Na tela do cinema:

Cinemas W & T apresentam: Naruto – The Movie 

TenTen and Neji Married

"Aparecem tenten e neji fazendo cena e cai um monte de merda em cima deles"

Trailers 

Sasuke parado na ponta de um navio com os braços abertos:EU SOU O REI DO MUNDOOOOOOO

Sakura:sasuke-kun,um iceberg... "sakura aponta pra algo no horizonte"

Sasuke:bobagem, não vejo nada

Minutos depois o navio bate num iceberg

Sakura e Sasuke correndo

Sakura:Nos vamos morrer, sasuke-kun "correndo pelo navio com o sasuke"

Sasuke:não vamos não, vamos nos salvar e levar o capitão junto "indo em direção a cabine do capitão"

Chegam na cabine

Sasuke:capitão!vamos sair daqui, capitão!

Sakura:Capitão?

Shikamaru: "sentado de costas na cadeira do capitão" eu construí esse barco pra voce, Sakura...porque você eh minha amiga, eu fiz pra você...

Sakura:Capitão Shikamaru...

Sasuke? "vai até o shikamaru e vê q ele está dormindo, do lado, um gravador repetindo:Eu fiz esse barco pra você..."

Sakura:...vamos embora e vamos deixar ele morrer "os dois saem"

Temari: "chega na cabine" shikamaru, eu vou morrer com voce... "vê q ele esta dormindo" ...não vale a pena "sai andando"

Minutos depois, Sakura e Sasuke boiando, Sakura em cima de um armário e sasuke na água

Sakura:sasuke-kun, não se vá

Sasuke:sakura-chan, viva feliz... "começa a afundar"

Sakura:Não, sasuke-kun...não...

Sasuke: "afunda"

Sakura:naaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooo

CORTA, ótimo, vamos pra próxima cena

A câmera abre a cena e mostra q os dois estavam numa piscina

Sasuke: "sai da água fazendo pose enquanto joga o cabelo"

Sakura: "se pendura no pescoço dele" sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:vambora mulher, Akemi tá com fome

Sakura: "ainda pendurada nele sendo arrastada pelo sasuke"sasuke-kun fica tão lindo quando tá molhado

Fora do cenário

Temari:shikamaru, a cena já acabou, acorda...

Shikamaru:zzzzzz

Temari:...um...

Aparece o letreiro na tela do cinema

Uchihanic 

O letreiro quebra ao meio e afunda na tela

Trailer

Há dois anos atrás 

Shikamaru: "chega em casa"temari...

Temari:Hum?

Shikamaru:bom, sabe, lembra q hj eu levei Miiho, Fuuji, Akemi e Hatoshi pra um dia na floresta?

Temari:eh, você devia estar lá, mas, o q está fazendo aqui?

Shikamaru:bem...

Numa montanha no meio da floresta

Akemi:fuu-kun...

Fuuji:akemi-chan... "os dois juntos"

Hatoshi:Ah, q droga q a hyn não ta aqui

Miiho:Iruka-kun...

Aparece o letreiro

Querida, Eu Perdi As Crianças

Miiho:Olha, eh o papai q passou voando? 

Fuuji:acho q ele contou pra mamãe uu

Miiho:Eh uu

Ha um ano atrás

Shikamaru:temari...

Temari:hum?

Shikamaru:Lembra q eu tinha ficado tomando conta do filho da Hyn hj?

Temari:Meu Deus, o q aconteceu?

Shikamaru:bem...

Numa montanha no meio da floresta

Filho da Hyn:gugu dada...

Aparece um letreiro

Querida, Eu Perdi o Bebê 

Bebe:gugu gugu gugu, dada uu( Tradução:Olha, tio shikamaru voado acho q ele contou pra tia Temari uu )

Agora, o novo filme, depois de três anos

Temari:"sentada lendo"

Miiho:Mamãe...

Temari:Hum?

Miiho:telefone...

Temari: "pega o telefone"alô!

Numa montanha

Shikamaru: "com o celular" Temari...

Letreiro aparece

Querida, Eu Me Perdi

De noite 

Miiho: "na cama" olha, o papai tá voando...acho q a mamãe achou ele uu

Trailer

Casa dos Nara, 20 anos atrás 

Mãe do Shikamaru: "com uma sandália havaiana na mão" Shikato querido, vem aqui vem...

No quarto

Shikato: "escondido embaixo da cama"

Mãe do Shikamaru: "chega"achei você

Shikato:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Casa dos Nara, 10 anos atrás

Temari: "com uma sandalia havaiana de pau na mão" Shikamaru, querido, vem aqui vem...

No quarto

Shikamaru: "escondido embaixo da cama"

Temari: "chega"achei você, infeliz,...

Shikamaru:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Letreiro gigante

Quando alguém...

...Apanha em um momento de terror...

...Nasce uma maldição...

Casa dos Nara Uchiha, alguns minutos atrás

Akemi: "com uma havaiana de metal na mão" fuuji querido, vem aqui vem...

No quarto

Fuuji: "embaixo da cama"

Akemi: "chega" achei voce ... D

Do lado do Fuuji aparecem shikamaru e shikato

Os três:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

...Porque eh mal de família...

...O Grito

Trailer

Iruka: "comendo ramen"

Jiraya: "montado num sapo" pegue suas coisas, Iruka Pote, vamos para a escola de mágia e bruxaria de Hatowarts

Em dezembro...

...Você terá magia...

"passa iruka voando numa vassoura e caindo"

...você tera ação...

iruka: "com uma varinha" Lute, orochimaru

orochimaru: "olhando com cara de desprezo" Hunpf "transforma a varinha numa barata"

iruka:AIIIIIIIII "sai correndo"

...Você terá romance...

Na sala de aula

Hyn:estudem logo q eu tenho uma reunião com o diretor Hatoshi mais tarde, andem

Akemi: "escrevendo"

Fuuji: "lançando pra akemi olhares de eu to afim de você"

Akemi: "simplesmente escrevendo"

Fuuji: "num canto deprimido"

...Você terá...com certeza, muita porrada...

Temari:professora Hyn, você viu o shikamaru por ai?

Hyn:escondido no próximo trailer atrás da estante

Temari:obrigada

...Iruka Pote e o ramen filosofal

Iruka: "aparece segurando um pote de ramen vermelho fazendo pose"

Naruto: "atras babando" eu quero...

Trailer 

Shizune:Tsunade-sama, oto invadiu Konoha

Tsunade:Nossa, chame um homem de cada família para defender Konoha

Shizune:Sim

Winly Dysmari Pictures apresenta:

Shizune: "montada numa lesma" Uzuma Naruto, você foi convocado para defender Konoha

Sakura:Mamãe Hinata, não podemos deixa-lo ir, ele está muito velho...

Hinata: "vestida de velha" bobagem...

Naruto: "do lado da shizune, vestido de velho numa cadeira de rodas com uns 5 aparelhos de audição"hein?o q minha filha?

Sakura:mamãe u.u..

Ela lutara...

Sakura:eu vou no lugar dele "começa faznedo aquela cena do filme da Mulan com musica de fundo, corta o cabelo...e começa a se pentear, passar batom, sombra..."..ops, não era isso "tira a maquiagem" e agora?papai não tem nenhuma armadura...só se...

...Pela Honra de sua família ...

Sakura: "com a roupinha laranja do Naruto e o cabelo igual ao dele" kuchiose no jutsu!

Gama Oyabin:Naruto?

Sakura:Não, sakura, Uzuma Sakura

...sem nenhuma restrição ...

Sasuke:legal, sou um general gostoso, olha sakura 

Diretora:SASUKE

Sasuke:quer dizer, então, soldados, vamos treinar

Sakura:...uhum... "babando"

...Pela sua vila ...

Sakura: "já vestida de mulher lutado com o orochimaru" eu vou derrota-lo por Konoha!

... pelo seu coração...

Sakura:sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: "olhinhos brilhando" sim?

Sakura:Você lembrou de de buscar a akemi na escola?

Sasuke:hum...não XD

Sakura: "põe a roupa do naruto, monta no sapo" vamos, gama "sai cavalgando no sapo em direção a escolinha de konoha"

...e pelos seus filhos

Sakura: "em direção a escola" AKEMIII,MAMAE TA CHEGANDO

Mais tarde na casa dela

Naruto: "sentado num banco do jardim com uma flor de cerejeira na mão fazendo a maior cena"A flor q desabrocha na diversidade...eh a mais bela...

Sakura: "dentro de casa" o q o papai tá fazendo falando com a flor lá fora, mãe?

Hinata:eh a idade, minha filha...eh a idade... "servindo chazinho" alias, o q eh aquilo atrás do armario?

Temari: "vem andando"achei você, bem q a hyn disse q voce tava aqui "tira o shikamaru de trás do armário e sai da cena"

Sakuran 

**Prepare-se, o filme já vai começar...**

Rivia:Acorda gente, vai começar 

Tânia: "roncando junto com o resto do pessoal"

Bel:quem são aqueles dormindo ali, hein, Caue?

Caue:zzzzzzzzzz

Bel...um...

Tania: "acordando"hum?q foi?

Rivia:olha, acordamos eles? "aponta pra Juliana, Buda, Camyla e Pedro bêbados nos bancos mais a frente"

Tânia:acorde a ju e você morre, até parece q não sabe

Rivia:ah eh

Ala VIP

Winly: "comendo pipoca" acho q nos exageramos nos trailer, ne?

Temari E:Imagina, nada...

No meio da tela, começa a piscar e tocar musiquinha

Rivia:Vai começar!

Todos acordam e olham na maior expectativa

Na tela

**Apresentação de personagens:**

**Apresentando**

O babaca – Naruto:olha gente, olha eu! 

A Poderosa – Sakura:Oi genteeeee

O Gostoso –Sasuke:Oi...

O Folgado – Shikamaru:zzzzzzzzzz

A Psicopata- Temari:...um...

O Bêbado - Lee:ic..oi zente..ic

O Noivo - Neji:Eu vou me casar gente TT

A Noiva – Tenten: "nadando num rio de lagrimas" eu vou me casaaaaaar!

A Prima intrometida – Hinata:Ei!

A Bicha 1-shino:quem eh bicha?

A Bicha 2 - Kiba:euuuu

O Pervertido – Jiraya: Oiii

O aprendiz do pervertido – Kakashi:Yo /

As Crianças – Akemi, Iruka, Fuuji, Hyn, Hatoshi, Miiho, e o resto...

Hatoshi:Eu não sou criança, até já vou ter filho

Hyn:Quem vai ter o filho sou eu, idiota uu

Hatoshi:XD

Então tá, então tá

As crianças – Akemi, Iruka, Miiho, Fuuji, Kuina, Jakun, Jaremaru e Uzuhamaru:\o/ \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

As Crianças a parte – hyn e Hatoshi: \o/\o/

Os convidados especiais – Nuriko, Ren, Rosete, Henrietta, Sanji, Nami, Ruffy, Maria, Minha avo, Buda, Digiko, Patamon, Pikachu, Professora Misuzuki, Pris, Yoh, Anna, etc etc etc : "bagunça na tela do cinema, todo mundo pulando querendo aparecer"

Autoras – Winly :\o/

Temari :\o\ \o/o/ "dançando"

Ala VIP

Temari E: "toma porrada"

Winly:você dancçu!porque?fica querendo aparecer, eu hein...

Sakura C: "segurando um mega ultra pote de pipoca e um ultra mega copo de refrigerante" bem feito "toma uma porrada"

Temari E: o q você dizia?

Sakura C: nada "com um olho roxo"

Na tela

Começa a tocar uma musiquinha com a Temari E cantando junto

...Anata no me wa... "barulho de pancada e temari E para de cantar e fica só uma musiquinha de fundo"

Mansão Hyuuga

Tenten: "limpando o cabelo" droga de piadinha das autoras...

Neji:Eh, the married, vê se pode... "olhando pra cima"

TenTen: "assim q ouve ele falar olha tbm"

Neji:Malditas autoras sem nada pra fazer na vida...

TenTen:verdade, aliás, falando nisso, neji, quando vamos nos casar?

Neji:Oq isso tem a ver?

Tenten:nada, eh só uma enrolação pra puxar tema pro movie – the mar...

Neji: "tampa a boca da tenten" melhor não...

TenTen:Você me pediu em casamento faz um tempo mas até hj não deu em nada...

Neji:Tanto faz, escolhe uma data

TenTen:serio?

Neji:Sim

TenTen:Então nos casaremos em duas semanas

Neji: "sem dar muita importância" ta...

Tenten:OO ...nya, sério neji?tudo bem?então eu vou correndo falar pras meninas "sai correndo"

Neji:... "começa a pular e gritar" EU VOU ME CASAR!

"passa um cara com estilo americano" casar?The married?

Neji: "sai correndo"

Cara?

Barraquinha de ramen da enfermeira, tava todo mundo da turma la

Tenten: "vem correndo"povooooo

Sakura:Tenten

Tenten:eu vou me casar!

Todos:legal...agora...

Tenten:agora?

Todos: "tampando o nariz" vai tomar um banho vai

Ino:o q eh isso?Eh merda no seu cabelo?

Tenten:eh, piada das autoras com...the married "olha pra cima"

Ino:The married? "cai merda na cabeça dela"

Tenten:isso

Sakura:ahahahahaha

Ino:ah é? "limpando a cabeça" agora você vai ver "agarra na sakura" eu já to suja mesmo...THE MARRIED "cai merda de novo, mas dessa vez só na cabeça da ino e nem pinga na sakura"

Sakura:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shikamaru:como eh q funciona?The married?

"cai merda na cabeça da Ino"

Shikamaru:...the married

"cai de novo na cabeça da Ino"

Shikamaru:the...

Temari:chega!

Shikamaru:ta...

Ino: "já cheia de merda" valeu...

Temari:...the married

"já sabemos o q acontece, ne?"

Sasuke:tenten, q você vai casar nos já sabemos, mas...quando?

Tenten:dexa vê...em duas semanas

Todos:jaaaa?

Tenten:Ah, o neji disse q sim, então, vocês estão convidados para o meu casamento

Cara americano:The married?

Ino: "sai correndo tomando merda na cabeça"

Shikamaru:THE MARRIED, THE MARRIED, THE MARRIED!

Temari:ele adorou isso..the married...

Sakura:como eh?The married?

Sasuke:o que?the married?

Hyn:o q eh isso de the married?

Enfermeira:estao falando em the married?

"volta Ino deslizando na merda não tendo mais nem onde cair"

Ino: "embaixo de uma montanha de merda" filhos...

Akemi: "entra pulando feliz" THE MARRIED!

Ino:da... "cai merda de novo" ...melhor ir tomar um banho... "sai"

Dois dias depois

Mansão hyuuga

Sala em q o Neji e a Tenten estão se preparando para o ..the married" passa ino no fundo e toma na cabeça"

Sala VIP

Temari E:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Winly:AHAHAHAHAHAHA...boa boa...the married

Na tela

"merda na ino"

Sala do neji e da tenten

Neji: "sentado atrás de uma mesa do lado da Tenten"então, estamos aqui para entrevistar candidatos para se responsabilizar pelo casamento

Tenten:pode entrar o primeiro

(funciona assim: Entra o entrevistado e o nome dele aparece na plaquinha

Ex: Fulano )

Neji:então, o q você sabe fazer?

Rosete:Eu sei me apaixonar por um demônio e depois morrer, sendo q foi ele quem me matou, de certa forma...

tenten:...próximo

neji:o q voce sabe fazer ?

Ren :Sou sua escrava...

Tenten: "puxando a orelha do neji" próximo

Neji:o q você sabe fazer?

Henrietta :Eu sei matar...

neji:legal

tenten:PROXIMO!

Neji:o q você sabe fazer?

sora:veja "começa a fazer acrobacias num trapézio q surgiu não se sabe de onde, até q vai pular e cai pela janela"

tenten:...próximo...

Neji:O q você sabe fazer?

Inuyasha :GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAAAAAAAA

tenten:próximo

neji:o q você sabe fazer?

Kagome :senta! "ouve-se o barulho de algo batendo no chão"

Voz do inuYasha:KAGOMEEEEE

TenTen:próximo

Neji:o q você sabe fazer?

Piu : "olhando"

tenten:contratado?

Neji:Nao:próximo!

Tenten: ;;

Neji:O q você sabe fazer?

Saori: "corta os pulsos"

Tenten:Próximo e...enfermeira!

Neji:o q você sabe fazer?

Megumi :Ópio "sorrizinho macabro"

Neji:OO

Tenten:Próximo pelo amor de deus!

Neji:O q você sabe fazer?

Freeza:explodir o planeta Vegeta

tenten:Contanto q não seja a terra, próximo

Neji:O q você sabe fazer?

James :Na verdade nada, eu passei uns 300 epis tentando pegar pokémons e nada, então, me sinto inútil

Tenten:Próximo...

Neji:O q você sabe fazer?

Avô da rei:Aparecer em alguns epis de sailor moon pra fazer numero

Enfermeira:eu sei como eh ;;

Tenten:próximo

Neji:O q você sabe fazer?

Yoh:Olhar as nuvens do cemitério...

Neji:...tenten, por acaso ele eh parente do shikamaru?

Tenten:Acho q não...

Neji:então...

Tenten:próximo!

Neji:o q sabe fazer?

Anna: "pega o Yoh q estava ali e enfia a porrada nele"

Tenten:Neji, por acaso ela eh alguma parente da Temari?

Neji:acho q não

Tenten:Próximo!

Não muito longe dali, numa pequena colina

Shikamaru: "deitado olhando as nuvens (juuura?)" ...as nuvens...são tão livres...

Yoh: "deitado do lado dele" ...eh...

Atrás deles

Anna e Temari:...um...

De volta a mansão

Neji:o q você sabe fazer?

Hilary:Filho com o Tyson

tenten:essa juventude de hj...próximo

Neji:O q você sabe fazer?

Nuriko:Eu sei fazer um monte de coisas, cozinhar e arrumar tudo, e se duvidar costuro tbm

Tenten:Neji, ela pode cuidar do bofe

Neji:de quem?

Tenten:Do bofe...

Neji:..do bufe?

Tenten:Eh, tbm, do bofe e do bufe

Neji:uu, contratada, agora vamos ao próximo

Tenten:próximo!

Neji:o q você sabe fazer?

Shikamaru:The married

"passa a ino e toma merda na cabeça"

Shikamaru:hehehe

Neji:Shikamaru ...

Tenten:Próximo

Neji:o q você sabe fazer?

Helena:bem, eu trabalho num puteiro junto com o nove segundos, então, se voce não sabe o q eu faço você não eh homem

Tenten:PROXIMOOOOOO

Neji:o q você sabe fazer?

Chii: "tira uma calcinha do bolso" calcinha...

Jango :1...2...Jango! "dorme"

Rose:Filho ..

the married:..merda

Maria:Dar trancas nas franjas do mar com o Santoro (meu santoro-Winly)

Kay: ficar com a winly

Joey: How you doing?

Buda:parem de brigar... "falando baixinho"

Avó da Temari E:Pudim de pão...

Sanji:Eu posso organizar o bufe e tudo mais

tenten:olha Neji, Nuriko cuida do bofe e ele do bufe

Neji:tenten, tá maluca?quer um pouquinho de remédio?

Tenten:não, brigada u.u

Neji:contratado, próximo

Tomoyo:Eu sei costurar

tenten:meu vestido de noiva

Neji:contratada

Tenten:falta alguém pra filmar tudo

Neji:hum, vejamos,próximo, precisamos de alguém pra filmar o casamento e de um fotografo

Tenten:e de uma banda

Neji: isso

pris:eu posso tocar na festa

Mitsuzuki sensei:huuuumm, eu posso fotografar

Klaus:eu filmo

Neji:quem eh voce?

Klaus:eu sou o cara q filma a segunda aberturea de shaman king

Neji:seu nome eh Klaus?desde quando?

Klaus:desde q não tinham mais nome pra pensar

Neji:bem...

Tenten:q bom, resolvido, temos nosso grupo, agora, eh só começar a preparar tudo

Neji:hai!

**Aparece a Ino com uma plaquinha**

Plaquinha:Fim da primeira parte do Movie – the married

Ino: "lendo a placa e repetindo" Fim da primeira parte do movie...the married "cai merda em cima dela"


	10. TheMoveMarried 2°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Teteia: "entando com uma caixa pratiada nas mãos" acho q não tem ninguém aqui entã eu vou... "ouve duas vozes"

Temari E: você fica falando esse tipo de coisas para a Sakura C q ainda e uma criança e ainda deixa a teteia escutar

Eu não acho q eu falei algo de errado e... "vê teteia tentando esconder algo" o q você tem aí?

Teteia: Nada "asuvia"

Temari E: eu conheço isso e a caixa Fu

Minha caixa Fu como você se atreve a pega-lá

Teteia: eu q saber o q tem aqui, por acaso e o tal "previne de escapar pelos lados" q você estava falando outro dia?

Não o q tem na caixa Fu e muito mais importânte do q o "previne de escapar pelos lados"

Temari E: parem com essa pergunta e feio repetir isso em voz alta e a caixa Fu bem... o q te nela...

Que disclaimer ridículo esse, vamos ao move the married "passa a ino"

Aparece a Ino com uma plaquinha 

Ino: "lê a plaquinha e repete o q esta escrito"Continuação do movie –the married "banho de merda"

3 dias antes do casamento do Neji

Mansão Hyuuga

11:00 da noite

Jardim de trás da mansão

Despedida de solteiro do neji

Neji:ah, vocês são tão legais, caras, isso aqui tá atá divertido

Sasuke:Sário?

Neji:não, isso aqui tá um tédio, atá ver o shikamaru jogando xadrez com ele mesmo eh mais divertido

Sasuke:não exagera...

Neji:não, eh sério, olha

Shikamaru: "jogando xadrez com ele mesmo"

Naruto, Kiba e Lee:aeeeee, shikamaru shikamaru \o/ \o/ \o/ "torcendo pelo shikamaru numa animação incrível"

Shino:oo

Sasuke:aprendam o q acontece quando deixam Naruto encarregado de tudo

Naruto:isso eh porque eles confiam em mim, por isso não irrita

Shino:na verdade, você ficou encarregado porque o encarregado de sempre ficou doente

Sasuke:E eu não pude me encarregar porque senão sakura me matava

Shikamaru: e eu não quis porque eh cansativo

Kiba: e eu não quis me ocupar com casamento de homem com mulher

Jiraya:e eu...

Naruto:Chega, eu ja entendi ...

Kakashi:Ei, Naruto, pelo menos traga umas bebidas

Naruto:Porque eu?

Shikamaru:porque você eh o encarregado da festa...

Sasuke: e você eh o responsável pela calma de tudo isso aqui...

Kiba:e pela ausência de uma striper q seja...

Chouji:e por não ter comida...

Jiraya:E porque você sabe de cor onde eh a geladeira

Naruto:tah, ta...

Tempo depois

Naruto: "voltando, passa pelo salão do andar de baixo e ouve um barulho"q será isso? "olha pelo buraco da fechadura e vê todas as mulheres numa festa lá dentro"...OO

No jardim

Naruto vem correndo:PESSOAL, PESSOAL NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NISSO

Na porta do salão

Neji:não acredito, tenten veio fazer festa aqui?

Kiba:ah mas se você tem direito acho q ela tbm, ne...

Shikamaru:e parece mais animada q a nossa

Dentro do salão

Todas as mulheres da turma se divertindo, inclusive as garotinhas, muita comida, bebida e bagunça e Asakura Hao fazendo ponta como striper particular

Homens: COMO ISSO?

Shikamaru:Minha mulher tá lá dentro!

Sasuke:só a sua?minha filha tbm,viu

Neji:tenten, q sacanagem

Naruto:hinata, não tinha outro lugar?

Iruka:"aparece do nada" não por isso q eu e o fuuji fomos presos no porão

Hatoshi: então o q você esta fazendo aqui em cima?

Iruka: precisava ir ao banheiro "volta pro porão"

Hatoshi:tá todo mundo lá dentro, olha, tsunade, mamãe, temari-sama, akemi tbm, miiho, ino, kuina, hyn, hinata...Hyn?Hyn!ela tá lá dentro, mas ela tá grávida, HYYYYN!

Dentro do salão

Hyn: "num canto se enchendo de coca-cola"...hatoshi...eu sinto q hatoshi esta por aqui

Sakura:fofoqueir...

Hyn: "olha pra sakura" Sasuke tbm

Sakura:bem informada "levanta e começa a olhar pra todos os lados"

Do lado de fora

Naruto:se as mulheres podem se divertir nós tbm podemos, **eu** quero muita bebida, **eu** quero muita comida, **eu** quero mulheres bonitas...para o Neji 6

Sasuke:mas parece q você estava pedindo pra você mesmo, egoísta...

Naruto:XD

Kiba:deixem disso, cadê a striper?cadê a striper?

Naruto:na verdade, eu me esqueci de...

Kiba:no próximo casamento eu q me encarrego

Sasuke:Só naruto mesmo, ainda bem q na familia Uchiha são todos competentes e q sabem o q fazer o tempo tod...cadê Hatoshi?

Ouve-se uma gritaria lá dentro, então, a porta se abre e Hao eh jogado fora

Hao:Nem me pagaram

Sasuke:o q houve?

Hao:me trocaram por um garoto de olhos vermelhos

Sasuke:Hatoshi!

Naruto: "mão no ombro do sasuke"você dizia?

Sasuke: eu mato ele, eu mato...

Shikamaru: "olhando no buraco da fechadura"...sasuke...você tem q ver isso aqui...

Sasuke: "olha"

Dentro do salão a visão eh a seguinte: Hatoshi fazendo striptease e as mulheres gritando e apoiando numa animação incrível

Hyn:senpai

Sakura: "sendo segurada pela Temari q tava se divertindo"

Akemi:ai meu deus, eh meu irmão, q nojo...

Sasuke:AAAAAAHHHH, HATOSHI!

Shikamaru:ainda bem q fuuji tá no porão...

Sasuke:eh mesmo

No salão

Hatoshi: "se divertindo tirando a roupa, aparece um cara de capus"

Cara do capus q ninguém sabe quem eh :eu tbm vou, se ele pode eu tbm posso "tira o capus revelando ser...FUUJI!ooohhhhh"

Fuuji: "tirando a roupa junto com hatoshi"

Miiho:Eh o meu irmão! Eh o meu irmão!

Akemi:Onde onde? "levanta"AH, FUU-KUN ...eca, meu irmão, meu irmão "escondendo o rosto"

Temari:Fuu...ji...torça pro seu pai não saber disso

Do lado de fora

Sasuke:ahahahaha

Shikamaru:...u.u

Porta eh arrombada

Entra sasuke e shikamaru arrastando pra fora hatoshi e fuuji

Akemi:pai?

Miiho:Pai?

Sakura:Sasuke-kun?

Temari:shi...ka..maru...uu

Hyn:...tiraram Hatoshi oo

TenTen:cabo a festinha?;; "começa a fazer escândalo porque era a festa dela e tudo mais"

Naruto:ah, tenten, veja bem, não podemos fazer nada

Tsunade:Podem sim, deixem os garotos continuarem

Homens:ISSO NÃO!

Mulheres: "começam a fazer escândalo e drama"

Sasuke: "olha com o sharingan" não encham!

Todas as mulheres:uh...sasuke-kun...

Sakura: "meio sharingan"sasuke...

Temari:estão acabando com nossa festa?vão ver só "pega o leque não se sabe de onde"

Tsunade: "prepara um peteleco"

Tenten: "kit de kunais e shurikens"

Hinata: "byakugan"

Miiho: "bandeirinha de vai Mamãe!"

Akemi: "pulando"

Hyn:eu sabia desde o inicio q ia dar nisso...

Kuina: "olhando"

Daqui a pouco, na barraquinha de ramen da enfermeira, caem todos os homens arrebentados

Enfermeira:...despedida de solteiro na mansão?

Sasuke:eh

Enfermeira:...naruto encarregado?

Todos:eh...

Enfermeira: "olha pro naruto"...ramen?

Naruto:aceito

Algum tempo depois, todos os homens cheios de hematomas comendo ramen na barraquinha

Shikamaru:tbm, eu não vou ser o único q vou me dar mal

Todos:Isso ai

No salão da mansão

Ino: "na janela , ou vê um grito vindo da barraquinha de ramen" THE MARRIED! "preciso dizer?"

Temari:shikamaru...você fica repetindo the married "passa ino no fundo e cai mais na cabeça dela"...ai tadinha da ino, pô, só porque as autoras gostaram da piada do the married "cai na ino no fundo de novo" ...eu acho q eh uma sacanagem dele, coitada da ino, essa de the married "cai de novo" ...hunf, the married "cai de novo" onde já se viu uma piada dessas?the married..vê se pode "cai de novo na ino no fundo"

Dois dias para o funeral, quer dizer, casamento do Neji

No final do ensaio de casamento

Todos na mesa conversando, sem neji e tenten

Shikamaru:Ah, tadinho do neji, vai se casar em 3 dias, da uma pena, saber q ele vai ser preso pela esposa pelo resto da vida "bonequinhos de estrategia do shikamaru :Bonequinho do neji preso por uma corrente, quebrando uma pedra enquanto a bonequinha da Tenten, vestida de general, vigia ele com um fuzil na mão" ;;

Temari:porque será q isso me lembra você?

Sakura: meu casamento foi tao lindo

Sasuke:eh, foi, me lembro muito bem

Ala VIP

Winly:eh a cena q eu montei, eh a cena q eu montei

Temari E:nós sabemos winly, nós sabemos, mas, só pra não perder o costume, vamos?

Winly:vamos

As duas:THE MARRIED \o/\o/

Na tela

"passa Ino e toma banho de merda na cabeça"

Múltiplos Flashbacks da Winly

Casamento da Sakura e do Sasuke

Igreja

Sasuke: "na frente do altar"

Nos bancos dos convidados

Lado da noiva:Mãe da sakura com as mãos tampando o rosto, Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten, neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, shikamaru fazendo pose, temari amarrada com correntes em volta, Kabuto de vestido, os prisioneiros da Winly e naruto

Lado do noivo:passa feno pelos bancos vazios, barulho de grilo, no fundo, Duas pessoas:Um cara com um sobretudo preto com nuvenzinhas vermelhas e óculos de disfarce com nariz de plástico e bigode falso, e uma mulher com sobretudo preto com desenho de nuvenzinhas e óculos 3D

Sasuke: "pensando"quem serão aqueles dois q eu não conheço?

As portas da igreja se abrem e entra Sakura do lado do pai q estava com uma mão no rosto chorando

Aya: "tocando piano"

Winly: "do lado tocando no violão a musica do globo rural"

Ala VIP

Winly:olha eu, olha eu!

Temari E:Globo rural?no casamento?

Winly:Do q ta reclamando?você tem q ir ouvindo globo rural e vendo porque seu pai vai comprar uma fazenda e você vai ter o pingüim Soraken e a galinha Giselda

Temari E:verdade...

Na tela

Padre:estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união desses dois bla bla bla bla bla bla...então, contando com a presença dos amigos da noiva "Aparece o banco q o pessoal tá sentado sorrindo"..E amigos do noivo "aparece Naruto, Shikamaru carregando a Temari, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, shino e o resto da rale correndo pro outro banco, sentando e sorrindo"

No altar, padrinho Kakashi:o q eh isso, meu deus?

Do outro lado do altar, madrinha Ino: "chorando" eles vão se casar, maldita testuda...

No banco

Shikamaru:the married... D

Ino: "banho de merda"

Kakashi: "enquanto o padre falava" ...amigos da noiva "todos saem correndo e sentam no banco do lado da sakura e ainda sorriem" ...amigos do noivo... "todos saem correndo, sentam no banco do sasuke e ainda sorriem" ...amigos da noiva...

10 minutos depois

Padre:bla bla bla bla

Sasuke: "pensando" padre chato, padre chato

Sakura: "com um sorriso maior q tudo" mais rápido seu padre, mais rapido

Kakashi:...amigos do noivo.. "todos se arrastando cansados até o banco do sasuke" ...amigos da noiva... "todos se arrastando até o banco da sakura" ...amigos do...

Naruto:Chega, Kakashi sensei

Kakashi/ ...amigos do noivo "leva uma kunaizada na cabeça"

No altar

Sakura: "disfarçando"

Padre:e bla, e mais bla, e bla etc, bla bli blo blu

Sakura: "segura o padre pela roupa"escuta aqui, da pra ser mais rápido ?

Padre:da sim , bla blo bli blu blu bluuuuuu "toma porrada" er, e se tem alguém contra a união desses dois, diga agora, ou cale-se para sempre

Naruto e Ino : "levantam a mão"

Kunai acerta a cabeça do naruto

Sasuke:olha, flores...

Ino: "ainda com o braço levantado"

No banco

Shikamaru:dexa sakura, dexa?

Sakura:Vai

Shikamaru:THE MARRIED!

Ino: "despenca no chão de tanta merda q cai na cabeça dela"

Padre:o q eh isso?q coisa horriv... "vê sakura e sasuke olhando de cara feia com os olhos vermelhos"

Tenten:Desde quando sakura usa sharingan?

Hinata:Não pergunta, ela casou com sasuke

Padre:..então, Uchiha Sasuke aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legitima esposa para ama-lá e ...

Sasuke:ACEITO, PULA A INTRODUÇÃO

Padre:tá...haruno Sakura

Sakura:aceito sim, nem precisa perguntar

Padre:Então, pelo poder concedido a mim pelo estado de São Petesburgo e onde Judas perdeu as botas eu vós declaro vingador e Apaixonada, pode beijar a ...

Kakashi:seu padre, desde q você começou o pelo poder investido a mim eles já estão se agarrando

Padre:... "fecha o livrinho e sai andando"

"fim do flashback 1"

Akemi:...foi assim? oo

Hatoshi:...yep u.u

Shikamaru:isso me lembra o meu casamento...

Ino:e tem como esquecer?

Shikamaru:...the married

Ino: "já limpando a cabeça"chato...

Flashback 2 

Casamento da Temari com shikamaru

Igrejinha com reforços caso a Areia ataque

Banco do lado da noiva:vila da areia atacando a vila da folha

Do noivo:Vila da folha atacando areia

Shikamaru: "desviando das kunais e shurikens"

Porta se abre

Temari entra e olha feio pra todos

Corrigindo banco da noiva:vila da areia comportadinha

Noivo:vila da folha comportadinha

Shikamaru: "pronto pra apanhar"

Temari:eu não vou te bater ainda, cadê o padre?

Padre: "atrás da mesinha com uma armadura" estamos aqui para...

Shikamaru:olha ele ai

Temari:u.u

Durante o casamento voam kunais e shurikens, shikamaru frequentemente se escondendo atrás da temari, as kunais q se aproximavam da temari desviavam por conta própria

Padre: "depois de muitos blas blas" e se tem alguém contra...

Nesse momento toda a vila de konoha e da areia já estão de braços erguidos

Temari: "de costas pro pessoal"se eu me virar e ver alguém com o braço levantado já sabem...

Todos abaixam o braço

Padre:então, pelo poder a mim concedido pelo... "kunai passa raspando no rosto do padre"estão casados "sai correndo"

Shikamaru:ele nem pergunto se eu aceito oo

Temari:Porque?você ia dizer não? "cara de psicopata e toda a vila da areia atrás"

Shikamaru:...então, estamos casados... "morrendo de medo"

Temari:u.u

Padrinho Chouji:Foi o casamento mais rápido q eu ja vi

Madrinha enfermeira: quando falta gente e ninguém arruma, a enfermeira faz ponta.. "cantando no ritmo ultimo encerramento de Yu Yu"

Sakura: "num banco com Hatoshi no colo"

Hatoshi: "se divertindo vendo as kunais e shurikens passando"

Sasuke: "desviando as kunais e shurikens q iam em sua direção e da sua querida esposa e de seu amado filho q leva porrada porque tenta pegar uma shuriken"

Tio shikato: "chorando no banco"

Mãe do shikamaru:ah, q bonitinho, você emocionado com isso, não achei q tivesse um lado assim, shikato

Shikato: "pensando enquanto chora" tadinho do meu filho, ele vai sofrer muito, buaaaaa, a maldição aaaaaahhhhhhh

Shikaaru:pelo menos eu não apanhei hj

Na saída, corredor polonês no pobre

"fim do flashback"

Shikamaru: TT só a lembrança eh uma desgraça

Miiho:eu já disse q eu quero virar freira?

Fuuji:será q eh mal de família?

Miiho:claro, você não viu o trailer antes do filme?

Fuuji:oo

Temari:ah, foi um dia taaaaaaooo...legal

Shikamaru:O DIA DO NOSSO CASAMENTO FOI LEGAL?Q RAIOS DE MULHER VOCE EH?SO SABE DIZER ISSO?um dia eu vou acabar me irritando e... "toma uma porrada"

Temari:não grite comigo, hinata, querida, sua vez, não?

Hinata:ah, sim

Flashback 3 

Casamento do Naruto

Hinata: "no altar"cadê o naruto?

Sakura: "sentada"calma, ele já vai chegar, sasuke foi atrás dele... "com sharingan"

Hatoshi: "com uma chupetinha na boca correndo pela igreja cutucando os convidados com um pauzinho"

As portas da igreja se abrem

Entra Sasuke puxando naruto e joga ele na frente da hinata

Sasuke:aqui, tava no ichiraku

Hinata:até hj, naruto?

Naruto:ramen, ramen, ramen...

Sasuke: "senta do lado da sakura"cheguei querida

Sakura: ah q bom

Sasuke:cadê hatoshi?

Sakura:ali "aponta pro hatoshi amarrado do lado da temari"

Sasuke:...Temari, joga aqui

"passa um hatoshi amarrado voando"

Sasuke: "pega o hatoshi e desamarra ele"

Hatoshi:papa \o/

Sasuke: "socão na cabeça do hatoshi"

Hatoshi:poiada /o\

Sakura:sasuke,para de bater no muleque

Sasuke:mas sakura, assim ele aprende

Sakura:você nunca ensina nada q preste pra ele

Sasuke:mentira

Sakura:hatoshi, o q você aprendeu com seu pai?

Hatoshi:...mata eh ploibido lá em casa...

Sakura:e?

Hatoshi:...chocoiate do papai eh venenoso pla cliancas

Sakura:você disse isso pra ele sasuke?

Sasuke: "disfarçando"

Hatoshi:...pleibois só quando eu tiver mais de tleze anos

Sakura:sasuke!

Sasuke:q foi?

Hatoshi:mamai, eu sei dança...que vê?

Sakura:oh, vejamos

Hatoshi: "se sacudindo"eu sou um macalão...

Sasuke:eu te disse pra não deixar ele perto do naruto!

Hatoshi:olha só isso "sai correndo e se joga no chão" ...mulheles chatas uu

Sakura:...shikamaru!

Shikamaru:q foi?

Temari: "porrada no shikamaru"

Shikamaru: q q eu fiz?

Temari:sei lá, mas se ela tá reclamando, então...

Padre:Estamos aqui hj para celebrar a união desses dois...

Hatoshi:seu padle, olha "se sacudindo" eu sou um macalão...

Padre:...

Sasuke: "segura o hatoshi e leva de volta pro banco, porrada na cabeça do hatoshi"

Sakura:ai meu deus q vergonha, sasuke, segura ele e não deixa sair

Sasuke:tá "enforcando o hatoshi" você eh um macarrão morto

Hatoshi:não pode mata um macalão!

Sasuke:você não eh um macarrão!

Hatoshi: "se sacudindo" eu sou siimmm

Sasuke:eu vou te matar, garoto!

Sakura:meu deus, q escândalo...não conheço, nunca vi...

No altar

Naruto: "se sacudindo"vamos hatoshi, mostre o q um macarrão pode fazer

Padre:então, como eu ia dizendo, estamos aqui hj para

Kakashi: "aparece em cima do altar" desculpem o atraso, yo /

Hatoshi:olha, kakashi! Kakashi sensei,eu sou um...

Sasuke: "porrada no hatoshi" CHEGA

Kakashi:ohoh, cheguei em má hora?

Naruto:o seu lugar eh no banco, kakashi sensei

Kakashi:ah eh, desculpem "senta do lado do hatoshi,sakura e sasuke" hatoshi...

Hatoshi:\o/

Kakashi:titio kakashi trouxe algo pra você

Hatoshi:eee

Kakashi: "da um livrinho pra ele" uma relíquia, meu primeiro livrinho – come come maternal

Hatoshi:eba "guarda o livro"

Sasuke:kakashi sensei!

Sakura:deixa sasuke, ele nem sabe ler ainda

Hatoshi:eu sei sim, não sei, kakashi sensei?

Kakashi:sabe, você eh um macarrão muito esperto /

Hatoshi:eu sou um macalaaaooo "se sacudindo"

No altar

Padre:alguém contra a união desses dois fale agora ou cale-se para sempre

Neji: "levanta a mão"

Padre:fale meu filho

Neji:seu padre...acorda, eh o naruto...

Padre:eh mesmo... "fecha o livro e sai andando"

Naruto: "pulando no altar"PADRE, PADRE, EI

Hinata:ai q vergonha...

Neji:hehehe

Sakura:sabia q ia dar em algo do tipo

Sasuke:suspeitei desde o principio

Kakashi:ai ai, naruto...

Hatoshi:eu sou um macalão...

Na frente da igreja minutos depois

Hinata:ai q dificuldade de achar o padre, no fim deu certo, mas fiquei nervosa "chorando"

Sakura:na, hinata, pelo menos o casamento aconteceu

Temari:eh eh, fique feliz, hinata

Tenten:eu ainda nem me casei, ai ai...

Daqui a pouco passa Hatoshi atrás de fraldinha gritando:Eu sou um macalaaaoo

Sasuke: "correndo atrás dele com a roupa do hatoshi nas mãos" vem aqui, q eu vou te matar garoto

Sakura:...então, mudando de assunto, quem viu a novela ontem?

Temari:ah sim, ontem, foi quando o Cigano nasceu, ne?

"fim do flashback"

iruka:o casamento da mamãe e do papai foi tão lindo TT

Fuuji: "olha pra miiho" miiho, você ouviu o mesmo q eu?

Miiho:o q?the married?

Ino no fundo grita: EH DE FAMILIA? "banho de merda"

Fuuji:não, esse flashback, q coisa mais...

Iruka:mais?

Fuuji:mais legal \o/

Hatoshi: "não sabia onde enfiar a cara depois de sua aparição no flashback"

Hyn:Hatoshi senpai...

Hatoshi:hum?

Hyn: "dancinha do hatoshi"eu sou um macarrão...

Hatoshi: "vermelhissimo"

Hyn: "abraça o Hatoshi" oh, não fique assim,eu tô brincando

Hatoshi:q tipo de brincadeira eh essa?

Hyn:pelo menos eu não tô fazendo aquilo "aponta pro sasuke q ta contando os podres do Hatoshi pro resto do pessoal, parece q se animou depois do flashback"

Hatoshi:Aieeeeee, paieeeeeeeeee

Sasuke:ai, quando ele tinha 3 aninhos, ele saia do banho só de toalha, ia até a sakura, se desenrolava e falava:mamãe, tcham tcham tcham tcham e ficava dançando de um lado pro outro

Hatoshi:mãe, olha o q ele tá fazendo

Sakura: "falando com as mulheres"ai, quando hatoshi tinha 5 anos, ele decidiu q ia ser igual aquele cara, o Elvis, fez um penteado horrível, botou uma roupa do bizavô e saiu dançando por Konoha, eu não sei se vocês lembram

Todas:ah sim, foi uma gracinha...

Hatoshi: "debaixo da mesa"

Hyn:hatoshi senpai...

Hatoshi:macarrão de novo não, hyn...

Hyn:...você faz tcham tcham tcham tcham pra mim depois?

Hatoshi:ai porra...

Hyn:então, imita o Elvis...meu macarraozinho

Hatoshi:...meu filho nunca chegara perto de um macarrão na vida

Alguns minutos depois

Todo mundo enchendo a cara na mesa e contando as historinhas humilhantes dos filhos

Hatoshi:hyn, vem comigo "leva a hyn pra um canto afastado"

Hyn:o q foi, macarraozinho?

Hatoshi:não me chame assim, hyn

Hyn:tá, macarrão senpai

Hatoshi:chega

Hyn:uhuhuhuhu

Hatoshi:então, hyn, o q eu queria era te perguntar se... "fica vermelho"

Hyn: "vermelha tbm" senpai...

Hatoshi:por um acaso você aceitaria...

Sasuke:Oooooooiiiiii zente "já bêbado"

Hatoshi:papai?

Sasuke:Nah, hatoshi, não fique aqui no canto com a Hyn, já tem um filho e já tá ótimo, já basta não acha?não fique fazendo perversidades com a garota

Hyn: "vermelha"então foi por isso q me trouxe aqui, senpai?q vergonha...

Hatoshi:não era isso

Sasuke:vem, hatoshi, vem imitar o macarraozinho q o pessoal quer vêr

Hyn:ai, eu quero ver o hatoshi macarrão

Hatoshi:não, você não quer, eu não vou dançar isso

Sasuke:ah, vamos, sua mãe quer ver

Sakura: "bêbada"HATOSHIIII, VEM DANÇAR PRA MAMAE, MACARRAOZINHO

Akemi: "cara de má"sim, venha, hatoshi...-chan...

24 horas antes do casamento

Rodinha dos homens, sem o neji

Hatoshi:porque q eu tenhoq ficar aqui na rodinha?

Shikamaru:escuta...escuta q tu vai ser pai...

Hatoshi:mas eu ainda nem sou casado

Shikamaru:bom, eh o seguinte, acontece q tem aquela clássica tradição de q o noivo não pode vêr a noiva durante 24 horas antes do casamento, isso todos vocês sabem, então, nós devemos garantir a segurança do neji mantendo-o longe da tenten durante essas 24 horas

Naruto:Mas e se a história do 24 antes for só mentira, quer dizer, como sabe se eh verdade?

Shikamaru:bem...acontece q eu não achei q fosse verdade, mas...ai, acabou q eu passei o dia anterior todo com a temari,e ai... "passando a mão em torno de um dos olhos q estava roxo" ..espero q tenham entendido bem o q eu disse

Sasuke:Pobre shikamaru...eu sei pelo q você passou, a sakura, descobriu como usar o sharingan no dia anterior do casamento...comigo...

Shikamaru:então, sabendo do q acontece vocês devem ajudar o amigo neji a não passar por esse tipo de coisa tbm, certo?

Todos:\o/

Casa da tsunade

Rodinha de mulheres sem a Tenten

Temari:eh o seguinte, garotas, eu tenho certeza q o shikamaru está planejando algo...

Tsunade: q seria?

Temari: Algo a vêr com a tradição do noivo não pode vêr a noiva 24 horas antes do casamento, tenho certeza, ele esta armando pra q neji e tenten não se vejam, não podemos deixar q isso aconteça

Hinata:Ne, temari, mas isso não eh só uma historia?

Temari:Não, eu vou contar a minha historia...

Depois da historia

Sakura:eu tbm tenho uma coisa pra falar, foi no dia antes do casamento q eu aprendi a usar isto "com sharingan nos olhos"

Todas:ooohhhh

Temari:entenderam?se deixarmos eles impedirem q os dois se vejam eh muito provável q Tenten acabe... "bonequinhos de estratégia da Temari : Bonequinha da tenten: "presa numa masmorra"

Bonequinho do neji: "com roupa de general e um chicote nas mãos" NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR Q SEJA ASSIM, POBRE TENTEN!

Sakura: "pensando" ela e o shikamaru com esses bonequinhos, eles reclamam mas os dois são mesmo idênticos

Tsunade: Não eh assim q deve ser, vamos proteger a tenten, façamos ela passar um dia inteirinho com o Neji,assim, assim ela...

Hinata: "se ajoelha aos pés da temari"assim ela fica no estilo da temari!

Todas:eeeeeeee

Temari:eu virei exemplo?brigada...

Rodinha dos homens

Shikamaru:A gente vai fazer o seguinte...

Rodinha das mulheres

Temari:primeiro precisamos de alguém...

Shikamaru:...vigiando o neji..

Temari:...vigiando a Tenten...

Shikamaru:...precisa ser alguem...

Temari:...q saiba ser sutil..

Shikamaru:...discreto...

Temari:...e muito...

Shikamaru:...muito...

Temari:...muito bom em disfarçar e ser...

Shikamaru:...falso se necessário...

Temari:...existem lugares certos em konoha...

Shikamaru: ...q o Neji freqüenta...

Temari:...eu já esquematizei todos eles...

Shikamaru:...com muito cuidado e precisão...

Temari:..eu vou querer cada uma de vocês...

Shikamaru:...em um desses lugares...

Temari:...Primeiro lugar:...

Shikamaru:...barraquinha da enfermeira...

Temari:...hinata, você fica...

Shikamaru:...lá fica você, naruto...

Temari:...segundo lugar:...

Shikamaru:...orla da floresta...

Temari:...tbm conhecido como campo de treinamento do Neji e...

Shikamaru:...da Tenten...

Temari:...lá fica a Sakura...

Shikamaru:...fique lá, sasuke...

Temari:...terceiro lugar:...

Shikamaru:...a mansão hyuuga...

Temari:...apenas uma pessoa nesse mundo...

Shikamaru:..seria tão cara de pau a ponto de ficar lá esperando eles...

Temari:...e essa pessoa...

Shikamaru:...eh você...

Temari:...pode fazer isso...

Shikamaru:...Jiraya?

Temari:..tsunade-sama?

Shikamaru:Ótimo, agora...

Temari:...quarto lugar...

Shikamaru:...academia ninja...

Temari:...mas pra um lugar desses...

Shikamaru:...precisaremos usar você...

Temari:...Akemi-chan...

Shikamaru:...não vá se distrair,Fuuji...

Temari:...quinto lugar...

Shikamaru:...salão de beleza...

Temari:...lá você pode ficar a vontade...

Shikamaru:...iruka...

Temari:...Miiho-chan, mas não esqueça q você não deve se distrair com nada...

Shikamaru:...e ficar pintando o cabelo não eh algo q eu aprove como disfarce...

Temari:...sexto lugar...

Shikamaru:...o restaurante q neji e Tenten adoram frequentar...

Temari:...Restaurante espiga de milho ...

Shikamaru:...o nome eh vergonhoso mais a comida eh boa...

Temari:...alias, tenten e neji quase sempre estão lá...

Shikamaru:...nesse lugar só tem alguém q se mistura com o povo...

Temari:...por isso vá por favor, Hyn...

Shikamaru:...será q voce pode, Hatoshi?

Temari: ...sétimo lugar...

Shikamaru:...casa da costureira Tomoyo...

Temari:...lá você pode ir...

Shikamaru:...chouji...

Temari:...Ino...

Shikamaru:...e agora o penúltimo lugar...

Temari:...organizador de festas Nuriko limitada...

Shikamaru:...você pode ir lá...

Temari:...Kuina...

Shikamaru:...Jakun...

Temari:...e por ultimo...

Shikamaru:...a igreja...

Temari:...nessa eu vou...

Shikamaru:...porque lá eh o ultimo lugar q a Temari...

Temari:...ultimo lugar q o shikamaru...

Os dois juntos:...vai me procurar...

Aparece a Ino com uma plaquinha

Plaquinha:Fim da segunda parte do Movie – the married

Ino: "lendo a placa e repetindo" Fim da segunda parte do movie...the married "cai merda em cima dela"

Enquete:Vocês meus caros leitores acham correto nós temos feito essa piadinha de The married "passa a ino" com a Ino?Pq esse tipo de piada com The married "Ino chorando" e muito má de nossa parte, pois ficar repetindo the married "ino tentando se matar com um remo de madira"pode manchar a nossa reputação de escritoras.O q eu tô dizendo The married The married The married The married "passa a Kuina"

Kuina: Winly-sama por acasso você viu minha mãe?

Não, nem imagino onde possa estar


	11. TheMoveMarried 3°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Sakura C:por favor me diga o q tem na caixa

Teteia:Nananinanão

Sakura C:isso e maldade vc rouba a caixa Fu e não me conta o q tem nela

Teteia: então me diga o q significa "previna de escapar pelos lados"?

Sakura C: "vermelha" nem pensar

Teteia: então sem caixa Fu pra vc "mostra a língua"

Temari E: parem com essa briga teteia vc não precissa saber o q significa essa frase e vc Sakura C o q tem na caixa Fu é... "alguém tampa a boca da Temari"

Parem de confusão e vamos ao filme. Me devolva a minha caixa Fu!

Aparece a Ino com uma plaquinha 

Ino: "lê a plaquinha e repete o q está escrito"Continuação do movie –the married "banho de merda"

**Primeiro lugar: Barraquinha de ramen da enfermeira**

Enfermeira:hum, hj até q tá bem menos movimentado q o normal, onde será q aquele povo q tá sempre aqui foi parar?

Naruto:Bom dia, enfermeira

Enfermeira:Oh, naruto, bom dia, vai querer o q hj?

Naruto:na verdade, eu estou em uma missão especial sabe, por isso não devo me distrai com coisas como comida e..

Enfermeira:...então vai querer um ramen?

Naruto:isso

Enfermeira: "entrega tigelinha de ramen"

Naruto: "comendo"

Hinata: "chega"...naruto-kun

Naruto:Oh, Hinata?

Hinata:O q você tá fazendo aqui, Naruto?

Naruto:comendo ramen...

Hinata:não mude de assunto

Naruto:mas eu tô comendo ramen

Hinata:Para com isso, fale a verdade

Naruto:eu tô comendo ramen, e você? O q tá fazendo aqui?você nem gosta de ramen?

Hinata:como você pode falar uma coisa dessas?eu me casei com você, você e iruka só comem isso, eu como ramen faz anos...

Naruto:eu não tenho culpa q você não sabe cozinhar direito, ramen eh prático, eh só isso q você faz bem

Hinata:do q você tá falando?eu cozinho comidas para todos os gostos, você q tem um paladar de merda

Naruto:paladar de merda?alguém q aprecia algo tao doce como ramen?

Hinata:Ramen eh salgado, seu babaca

Naruto:não foi isso q eu quis dizer, so idiotas levam tudo ao pé da letra como você

Hinata:Adimita, você não queria casar comigo, só casou porque não conseguiu ficar com a Sakura

Naruto:Pelo menos a Sakura-chan cozinha melhor q você

Hinata:COMO EH Q EH?AQUELA MULHER Q SO SABE FAZER CHOCOLATE?

Naruto:NÃO DIGA ISSO DA SAKURA-CHAN

Hinata:VOCÊ DEVIA DEFENDER O MEU LADO, EU SOU SUA ESPOSA

Naruto:POR MERA FALTA DE OPÇÃO

Hinata:O Q?

Naruto:ops...

Hinata: "chamas nos olhos e aura negra em volta"...naruto...

Naruto:Não, veja querida, eu não quis dizer isso, quer dizer, eu amo você, assim, sua comida pode ser aquela merda mas você...

Hinata:O Q TEM A MINAH COMIDA?

Naruto:AIEEEEEE, DESCULPA

Hinata:BYAKUGAN

Tenten: "chega"ai...acho q vou fazer um lanchinho... "vê a pancadaria"...u.u, acho melhor não, senão vou acabar envolvida... "vai embora"

Hinata: ...e quando você dorme no sofá sou eu quem tem q te acordar e levar pra cama como se fosse sua mãe

Naruto:isso não eh verdade

Hinata:claro q eh, mesma coisa quando você fica com fome fica chorado, ai eu tenho q fazer ramen, eu sei fazer mais de 500 pratos mas você só come isso, eh um paladar de merda mesmo

Naruto:você sabe fazer prato prato mesmo, ne?porque prato de preparar comida a ultima coisa q você fez q não era ramen eu vomitei por uma semana

Hinata:isso porque você não tem bom gosto!

Naruto: de certo modo acho q não, eu casei com voc...

Enfermeira: "tapa a boca do naruto" calma, naruto

Hinata:...eu sei o q você ia dizer... "tira o vestido revelando uma incrível roupa ninja assassina por baixo (?)"

Naruto:ah, hinata, q roupa eh essa?o q você vai...

Neji: "vem passando" hum?Oe, hinata-sama, boa tarde

Hinata: "enforcando o naruto" boa tarde, nii-san

Neji: viu tenten por ai?

Hinata:hum...não...desculpe..

Neji:nah, tudo bem...alias, aperte mais pra esquerda em cima q você faz ele desmaiar mais rápido

Hinata:mas o ponto do pescoço q eu estou precionando eh com intenção de causar ansia de vomito e dor de cabeça

Neji:então eu aconselho o direito lateral mais atrás, além de tudo isso causa cansaço e irritação

Hinata:mas acho q não, esse ponto não eh o de perda do sentido da visão?

Neji:não, esse eh o lateral mais pra baixo, alias, hinata, você quer matar naruto?

Hinata:morte...não

Neji:Entao, não precione ...

Os dois juntos:lateral esquerdo direito mais central

Hinata:eu já sei, Nii-san

Neji: "sai"

Naruto:ne...ji ... "com os olhos esbugalhados"

**Segundo Lugar:**

Orla da floresta /campo de treinamento

Sasuke:esse lugar, me lembra do tempo em q eu treinava, época genin, eu, Naruto e sakura, ainda me lembro como era, sakura chegava toda animada gritando...

Sakura:Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:nossa, q nostalgia, posso até ouvir ela gritando...

Sakura:Sasuke...

Sasuke:nossa, nostalgia demais até...

Sakura:Sasuke, o q q ta fazendo aqui?

Sasuke:Sakura, você tá ai?

Sakura:não...

Sasuke:ah, pergunta idiota, eu sei

Sakura:Então, sasuke-kun, o q tá fazendo aqui?

Sasuke:eu q pergunto, sakura

Sakura:hum, eu vim aqui parar lembrar da época de genin, olha, eu tô até com aquela roupa

Sasuke:ah, eh, mesmo motivo q eu "pensando" mentiroso, mentiroso, mentirosooooo

Sakura: "chegando mais pertinho do sasuke" Sasuke-kun, esse lugar não te lembra da época q éramos jovens, quer dizer, você era, porque eu ainda sou linda e jovem e...

Sasuke:tá me chamando de velho?

Sakura:Não meu tio...

Sasuke:O q ?

Sakura:brincadeirinha, bobo

Sasuke:então, recordar de antigamente não trás aquelas lembranças ótimas a tona?

Sakura: "lembrança da sakura"Sasuke:você eh...irritante...

Sakura:Aieeeeeeee "fim da lembrança"

Sakura:Bom, sabe sasuke-kun, er, nem todas são ótimas

Sasuke:hum?

Sakura:deixa, diga sasuke-kun, qual sua lembrança daquela época q você nunca esqueceu?

Sasuke:hum... "lembrança do sasuke"

Exame chunin segunda fase: Naruto:eu vou salva-la sakura-chan

Exame chunin terceira fase:Naruto:Sakura-chan

Dia do barco: Naruto:Eu vou salvar a sakura-chan

Todo dia: Naruto:SAAAAAAKURAAAA-CHAAAAANNNNN

Naruto:Sasuke baka, eu ficarei com a Sakura-chan

Naruto:eu não sei porque a sakura-chan só olha pra você, baka

"fim da lembrança do sasuke"

Sasuke: "veia saltando na testa"

Sakura:O q foi, sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:nada não, eu prefiro deixar as lembranças em segredo

Sakura:tá ne oo

Sasuke:Sabe o q esse lugar me lembra?

Sakura:O q?

Sasuke:O dia do nosso primeiro beijo...

Sakura:mas...foi no karaokê...

Sasuke:Não corte o clima sakura!

Sakura:desculpe

Sasuke:então q seja, lembra o nosso primeiro encontro, satisfeita?

Sakura:Já esta alterado, sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:EU NÃO TO ALTERADO

Sakura:Eu vejo uu

Sasuke: é q teve umas coisas q eu lembrei, ah, tanto faz, então, não lembra nosso primeiro encontro?

Sakura:Eh, aquele dia foi lindo...

"Flashback da Temari !"

Sasuke: "parado na orla da floresta esperando a sakura"

Sakura: "vem toda animada" sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:sakura!

Sakura:desculpe, eu me perdi no caminho e...

Sasuke: "pensando"...efeito Kakashi?

Sakura:Então, o q vamos fazer?

Sasuke: "olha em volta e vê a orla escura e vazia, só eles dois e o céu"...bem, "sorrizinho meio maldoso"

Sakura:...ai, você está pensando em alguma perversidade, ne?esse sorriso eh...

Sasuke:ahn?não não, não era isso, quer dizer

Sasuke interior:Eh isso mesmo, sakura, bingo!

Sakura: "vermelha"eu não achei q o sasuke-kun fosse tão atirado...

Sasuke: "vermelho"er, não, acontece q eu estava pensando em...aproveitando q a gente tá aqui "abraçando a sakura"

Sakura:sasuke-kun... "os dois se aproximam e..."

"Barulho nas arvores"

kakashi: YO /

Sasuke e sakura: "pulam um pra cada lado" kakashi sensei!

Kakashi:oe, atrapalhei algo?

Sasuke:não...q eh isso...

Sasuke interior: "aparecendo atrás do sasuke"...matar kakashi, matar kakashi...

Sakura:Atrapalhou, vai embora!

Sakura interior: "atrás da sakura"...matar kakashi, matar kakashi...

Kakashi:Ei, não sejam duros comigo, eu não fiz nada

Sakura:Fez sim!

Sasuke:hunf

Kakashi:Mas sakura, porque esta reclamando?não seja escandalosa, mulheres não devem ser assim

Sakura: "já irritada" EU TO DANDO ATAQUE PORQUE VOCE ATRAPALHOU EU E SASUKE-KUN! "já se descabelando e gritando"

Kakashi:tudo bem,. eu vou embora, mas...

Sasuke e Sakura:mas?

Kakashi: Mas não em deixe sozinho, sasuke, vamos andar por ai "sai puxando o sasuke"

Sakura: "com garras e presas afiadas, aura negra cintilando e chamas nos olhos" SOLTA O SASUKE-KUN!** "**sai correndo atrás do kakashi"

"fim do flashback"

Sakura: "com cara de quem está irritada"quem eu tô querendo enganar?foi um fiasco

Sasuke: "com a mesma cara" tudo culpa do kakashi

Os dois: "cara de desapontados"

Sakura:mas q bom q no fim isso não interferiu com a ordem natural das coisas e acabamos juntos, sasuke-kun "olhinhos brilhando"

Sasuke:Sakura...

Sakura:hum?  
Sasuke: você estava com a akemi não eh?onde ela está?

Sakura:Ela saiu com as amiguinhas pra brincar

Sasuke:...e não vi Hatoshi o dia todo...então, sakura, pelo jeito não tem ninguém aqui,será q...

Sakura:Sasuke-kun... "levanta"

Sasuke: "levanta"

Os dois olham em volta

Sakura: "pega uma kunai" se kakashi aparecer...

Sasuke: "shurikens" a gente mata...

Os dois começam a se agarrar ali mesmo

Neji: "chega na orla" sasu...com a sakura ...tô saindo, tô saindo... "sai"

Sasuke:sakura-chan...

Sakura:ah, sasuke-kun, se kakashi aparecer, não importa se ele ficar vendo, vamos sasuke-kun

Sasuke:...uhum "já tirando a camisa"

Tenten: "vem vindo"Oi gente ...OO tchau gente "sai correndo"

**Terceiro lugar**

Mansão hyuuga

Jiraya: "sentado na frente da mansão com Tsunade bebendo"então, temari te mandou aqui?

Tsunade:eh, aposto q shikamaru mandou você ne?

Jiraya:Eh, eles são mesmo estranhos

Tsunade:pois eh... "bebendo com o jiraya"

Atrás deles

Hanabi:os estranhos aqui...são vocês...

Jiraya:oh, garota Hanabi, beba com a gente

Tsunade:isso, você é nossa convidada

Hanabi:Eu sou convidada de vocês na minha casa...me sinto honrada uu

Jiraya:viu tsunade? Alguém nos reconhece como importantes

Tsunade:pois eh "já meio bêbada" ah, acabou, tem mais bebida?

Jiraya: "pega a outra garrafinha e entorna de uma vez"...ah, garotinha bonita, arrume outra pro Tito, tá?

Hanabi:...garotinha bonita...titio...meu senhor, por favor, sai da minha casa

Jiraya:Hum?quem é você?você eh hyuuga?

Hanabi:mas eh claro!

Tsunade:não importa, não pode nos expulsar "bêbada"

Hanabi:claro q posso, eh minha casa

Tsunade:eu sou hokage, não pode

Hanabi:eu posso sim

Tsunade: "levanta"quer brigar, garotinha?

Hanabi:vem! "faíscas saindo dos olhos das duas e se chocando"

Passa tenten

Tsunade:oh, tenten, vem brincar com a gente!

Tenten:não posso, tenho q ir a academia ninja pra arrumar umas coisas

Tsunade:Nhá?ah, mande um oi pra akemi e fuuji quando estiver lá pra mim

Tenten:ta

Jiraya:ei...

Tenten:hum?

Jiraya:garotinha bonita tenten, trás mais uma garrafa?

Tenten: "sai andando"

Jiraya:...não vai trazer?ah, velha "leva uma tamancada na cabeça da tenten"

Tsunade:como você eh desbocado jiraya, você não acha?

Hanabi:olha quem fala...

Neji: "chega" Oh, tsunade-sama, Jiraya-san, Hanabi-sama

Hanabi:neji-san, me ajude por favor...

Neji:desculpe, mas eu estou ocupado, preciso verificar uns papeis de registro da academia agora...

Tsunade:hum?academia?acho q tinha alguém indo pra academia, alguém q você devia ver...quem você devia ver?

Jiraya:ora, neji devia ver...a Hinata \o/

Tsunade:acho q não era a hinata aquela, era a sakura?

Jiraya:hum? Q tem a sakura?...ah, neji, você ta ai?arruma mais uma garrafa por favor

Neji:desculpe, não posso, hanabi, pode fazer isso?

Hanabi:mas, eu queria eles fora daqui...

Neji:não seja boba, cuide bem dos convidados "sai andando"

Hanabi:Neji-san, NEJI-SAAAAAANNNNNNN

Jiraya: "olha pra tsunade" ei, moça bonita, quero saque

Tsunade:eu tbm...

Hanabi:Neji u.u

**Quarto lugar**

Academia ninja

Akemi:faz tempo q eu cheguei aqui e não vi nem tenten sensei nem neji-san

Fuuji:Akemi-chan!

Akemi:fuu-kun? "fica vermelha"

Fuuji:Akemi, o q você tá fazendo aqui?

Akemi:eu vim aqui porque eu...eu achei q você estaria aqui..

Fuuji:Ah, eh, eu tbm...

Akemi:...mentira, temari-san me mandou

Fuuji:Imaginei

Akemi:imaginou?

Fuuji:eh, papai começou a montar um plano estratégico, sempre q ele faz isso mamãe faz tbm, eh tipo uma mente conjunta a deles, eh uma parada sinistra, saca?  
Akemi:ah sei...porque sempre sobra pra gente?

Fuuji:eh, eles deviam ter mais respeito com a gente, não só ficar nos usando

Akemi:verdade, isso eh sacanagem

Fuuji:Alias, eu até permito q me usem, mas, não a akemi-chan, porque você eh bela demais para ser usada desse jeito...

Akemi:Ah, fuu-kun... "os dois vão se aproximando até q...se beijam"

**Ala VIP**

Winly:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \o\ \o/o/

Temari E:não vale, roubou minha dancinha ...

**Na tela**

Enquanto eles se beijam, atrás passa Tenten

Tenten:oi crianças, escola não eh lugar pra isso

Akemi e fuuji: "se separam" desculpa, tenten sensei

Tenten:Alias, tsunade mandou um abraço "sai andando"

Assim q ela sai eles voltam a se beijar

Neji: "passa" oi crianças, escola não eh lugar pra isso

Os dois se separam e pensam :dejavi?

Neji:olha, até q enfim hein, mas não fiquem muito tempo ai senão teremos sérias cenas de violência, tem horas q o seu pai se supera, Fuuji, akemi... "entra na sala do lado"

Os dois voltam a se beijar

Tenten:crianças! por favor, chega, aliás, fiquem longe da orla da floresta "sai da escola com uma caixa enorme"

Neji: "sai da sala" estranho, eu num tô achando a caixa q eu deixei aqui...será q levaram?estranho... "sai da escola"

Fuuji e akemi:...!

Akemi:fingimos q não vimos?

Fuuji:melhor, ne?

Voltam a se beijar

**Quinto lugar**

Salão de beleza

Miiho: "fazendo o cabelo"ai ai, q cansativo ficar aqui sem fazer nada, oh...

Iruka:tbm acho "fazendo as unhas"

Miiho:iruka, rosas iruka?pintando as unhas de rosa iruka?

Iruka:qual eh o problema?

Miiho:...e você pergunta, iruka?tirá isso...

Iruka:porque q eu tenho q tirar ?

Miiho:tira agora

Iruka:Porque?

Miiho:Senão eu te enfio a porrada

Iruka:mas...mas...

Miiho:TIRA ISSO AGORA!

Todo o salão olhando

Iruka:miiho, tá todo mundo olhando

Miiho:tira isso...um...

Iruka:mas, eu paguei por isso...

Miiho:tira isso...dois...

Iruka:mas a cor caiu tao bem...

Miiho:...três! "pula em cima do iruka"

Iruka:miiho!

Miiho:se não tira por bem então tira por mal !

Iruka:miiho, eu não consigo me mexer

Miiho:e logo não vai ter mais unhas pra pintar, eu vou tirar isso nem q tenha q arrancar suas unhas!

Iruka:aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

Tenten: "atrás deles fazendo o cabelo e as unhas já a um tempão"

Miiho: "socando o iruka"

Tenten: "levanta" ah, terminado "sai andando do salão"

Iruka:ai ai ai, miiho, tá doendo

Neji: "entra" crianças , viram a Tenten?

Miiho: "tentando arrancar as unhas do iruka"não...

Iruka:não, aiaiaiaiiiii

Neji:hum... "sai"

Miiho:então, iruka, como eu dizia...VOU TE MATAR!

**Sexto Lugar**

Restaurante espiga de Milho

Hatoshi: "sentado numa mesa"hum, q chato, quando se está sozinho num restaurante tudo fica entediante...rimo... "ouve um barulho na mesa de trás"

Garçom:Senhorita, a senhorita está bem?ficar bebendo coca-cola assim faz mal

Hyn:não enche, traga mais uma latinha

Hatoshi: vira" Hyn?

Hyn:macarrão?

Hatoshi:PARA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!de qualquer forma, sente aqui, Hyn

Hyn: "senta junto com Hatoshi"

Hatoshi:então, hyn, já q estamos aqui, quer comer alguma coisa?eu pago

Hyn:hum...ei, garçom, traga uma coca-cola, sim?

Hatoshi: eu falei comer, hyn...

Hyn:...q tal uma macarronada?

Hatoshi:chega disso hyn!

Hyn:mas eu quero comer macarrão, eu tô com desejo e o filho eh seu, então pede macarrão

Hatoshi:ai...

Hyn:se eu não comer macarrão o bebê nasce com cara de macarrão, mas de qualquer jeito vai ser a cara do pai

Hatoshi:EU TINHA 3 ANOS QUANDO EU CANTEI AQUILO, DA PRA PARAR?

Hyn:ah, mas você eh meu macarraozinho u.u

Hatoshi:para com isso!

Hyn:tá bom tá bom uu

Hatoshi:Ah, falando nisso, Hyn, eu queria te perguntar...

Hyn:hum?

Hatoshi:da outra vez eu não tive a chance, então, será q você aceitaria...

Neji:Hatoshi, Hyn-chan, oi

Hyn:Oh, Neji-san

Hatoshi: "pensando" DE NOVO NAAAAAOOOOOO

neji:Eu achei q encontraria Tenten aqui, mas...

Hatoshi:Ah, não, tenten sensei não esta aqui, então pode ir embora

Hyn:Não, espere q tenho certeza q ela já vem

Hatoshi:Não, isso cansa, ficar esperando, se ela chegar eu digo q você veio

Hyn:Mas ela pode achar q esta dispensando ela, fique e espere, eh mais fácil

Hatoshi:mas eh mais cansativo

Hyn:mas eh o melhor a se fazer

Hatoshi:o melhor a se fazer eh ir embora "faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois e se chocando"

Hyn:como você pode saber o q eh melhor?um macarrão não sabe o q eh melhor

Hatoshi:Acho q o seu estado está te fazendo ficar meio maluca, eu sou mais velho q você, lógico q o certo sou eu

Hyn:Só porque eh mais velho?se sabe o q eh certo então porque eu estou grávida, hein?

Hatoshi:não era intencional

Hyn:imagino q não...

Hatoshi:ora...

Neji:bom, então, não quero atrapalhar nem me meter, melhor eu ir mesmo "sai andando"

Hyn:viu o q você fez?ele foi embora

Hatoshi:eu sei, "rindo"

Hyn:... "idéia" eu estou com desejo, hatoshi...

Hatoshi:o q eh?

Hyn:eu quero o Neji aqui

Hatoshi:como eh q eh?

Hyn:desejo eh desejo, não posso fazer nada

Hatoshi:q raio de história eh essa?

Hyn: "começa a fazer escândalo"oh, você engravida uma doce e jovem garota como eu e não quer cuidar depois?q tipo de homem eh você?

Todos no restaurante olhando pro hatoshi de cara feia

Hatoshi: "chamas nos olhos" hyn...

Hyn: "chorando" isso eh tudo porque eu queria macarrão, macarrão, eu so queria macarrão

Hatoshi:chega, não precisa chorar...

Hyn:então, você tem q fazer uma coisa pra mim

Hatoshi:qualquer coisa...

Hyn:a dancinha do macarrão \o/

Hatoshi:ISSO NÃO!

Hyn: "chorando" como você eh mau...

Hatoshi:eu não vou fazer isso aqui, no meio do restaurante

Hyn:por favor, hatoshi querido... "fazendo carinha de inocente"

Hatoshi:ai, assim eu não resisto, para hyn...

Hyn:por favor...

Hatoshi:não mesmo

Hyn:ai, eu tô me sentindo mal, acho q vou desmaiar...

Hatoshi:tá tá, mas não reclama mais "vendo q ninguém tá olhando, todo vermelho" e...eu...

Hyn:vamos hatoshi "batendo palmas"

Hatoshi:você não ia desmaiar?

Hyn:

Hatoshi:ora sua...tá bom, então...eu sou uma macarrão, macarrão "dançando a dancinha do macarrão"

Hyn:ai q fofo

Tenten:concordo

Hatoshi:AAAAAAAHHHHHH! TENTEN SENSEI!

Tenten:você é um macarrao muito fofo, Hatoshi

Hatoshi:e-eu "vermelho"

Hyn:nah, tenten sensei, veio ver neji-san?

Tenten:sim, viram ele?

Hatoshi: "se recompondo" ele disse q ia para casa

Hyn:não, ele não disse, não sabemos onde foi

Tenten:hum , tá bom então, brigadinha "sai"

Hatoshi:Então, hyn...

Hyn:fala meu macarraozinho

Hatoshi:...vou ignorar isso, então, como eu ia dizendo, antes do neji chegar, será q você aceita...

Kakashi: "aparece em cima da mesa" YO /

Hyn:Kakashi sensei

Hatoshi:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Hyn:Kakashi sensei o q esta fazendo aqui?

Kakashi:Tsunade pediu pra levar a Hyn pra exame de rotina u.u

Hyn:ah sim

Hatoshi:mas...mas.. eu ia perguntar...

Kakashi:vamos hyn "sai carregando a hyn"

Hyn:ah ah...hatoshi ! depois a gente conversa

Hatoshi: "parado com cara de tacho" ...o q mais falta acontecer?

Garçom: "deixa em cima da mesa uma mega macarronada de chocolate e 5 litros de coca-cola" bom apetite, senhor...

Hatoshi:...HYYYYYYNNNNNN!

**Sétimo Lugar**

Casa da Tomoyo

Tomoyo:oh, o vestido ficou lindo em você

Ino: "vestida com o vestido de noiva da tenten" você acha?eu sempre quis usar um desses

Tomoyo:mas...eu fui contratada pela tenten, então não abuse do vestido, viu, já pode tirar na verdade...

Ino:oh, sim "desabotoa o vestido" ...não sai...

Tomoyo:O q ?como não sai?

Ino:não sai, o vestido eh muito pequeno

Tomoyo:então como você colocou?

Ino:não dói pra entrar, mas não da pra sair

Tomoyo:eh o vestido de tenten-san "puxando o vestido"

Ino:ai, tá machucando, não puxa com tanta forca

Chouji: "chega" garota Tomoyo, eu vim dar uma olhada na roupa d...Ino?

Ino: "meio sem o vestido meio com o vestido enquanto a tomoyo puxa de um lado e o corpo já todo vermelho de tanto q o vestido tava apertado" ah...o q você tá fazendo aqui?

Chouji:Ahn, nada não

Ino:ande, me ajude a tirar isso aqui...

Chouji:tá "puxando junto com a tomoyo"

Neji: "chega" oi, eu vim buscar a minha roupa...o q eh isso? "vê a cena"

Tomoyo:ah, sua roupa, eu vou te entregar, aqui "sai andando e puxa o neji"

Ino:ei, e eu?

Tomoyo:vai tentando

Neji: "pega a roupa" bom, então, vou deixar ino e seu vestido de noiva aqui, mas me convidem pro casamento de vocês hein

Ino:NOS NÃO VAMOS NOS CASAR!

Neji:sei sei... "sai"

Tenten: "entra pela outra porta" meu vestido!

Ino:ah, oi tenten, ajuda aqui, por favor...

Tenten:Ai...

Depois de algum tempo

Ino:Finalmente consegui tirar o vestido

Tenten:ainda bem q o vestido está inteirinho

Tomoyo:se precisar de mais alguma coisa estamos aqui

Tenten:sim, mas antes de ir, ino, preciso pergutnar uma coisa

Ino:o q?

Tenten:onde o vestido ficou apertado em você?

Ino:...na barriga

Tenten:ora, e porque só a parte de cima você conseguiu tirar...

Ino: "vermelha" porque tava faltando peito...

Tenten:perfeito "leva o vestido e sai"

Chouji:faltou peito?q estranho

Ino:QUEM TE PERGUNTOU?

Tomoyo: "olhando a ino de cima a baixo com cara de curiosa"

Ino: Q Q TA OLHANDO?

Tomoyo:ai nada... "sai correndo"

**Oitavo lugar**

Organizador de festas Nuriko limitada

Kuina: "chorando"o bolo ainda não ta pronto...

Nuriko:Paciência, alias, q q você tá fazendo aqui?

Kuina:...olha, flores...

Nuriko:u.u

Jakun:ei, kuina-sama, o q está fazendo aqui?

Kuina:você aqui?eu estou, bem...eu vim ver ele "aponta pro Hotohori"

Nuriko: O Q EH?

Kuina:tá bom, então eh aquele ali "aponta pro Tamahome"

Miaka: ei ei, eh meu

Kuina:então,aquele ali "aponta pro Tasuki"

Tasuki:eu não gosto de mulheres

Kuina: e q tal aquele? "aponta pra Mitsukake"

Mitsukake: Shouka...porque morreu?

Kuina:e q tal aquele...

Jakun:desista, kuina-sama

Kuina: ;; fiquei sem homem

Nuriko:Você eh muito nova pra pensar nisso,sente ai e espere comportada e sem comer nada

Jakun:ei, oi, eu te conheço de algum lugar, acho ... "falando com Chiriko"

Chiriko:...eu sou homem uu

Jakun: "sai andando"

Kuina:Jakun:afinal o q você tá fazendo aqui?

Jakun:Kuina meu amor...você por aqui?

Kuina:jakun, o q faz aqui?

Jakun:eu te amo, Kuina-sama

Kuina:eu pergutnei o q faz aqui

Jakun: "se esfregando na kuina"

Kuina:me solte

Jakun:kuina-sama...

"os dois começam a brigar, kuina tentando se soltar e ele segurando ela"

neji: "chega"o bolo tá pronto?

Nuriko:ainda não

Neji:então tá "sai"

"kuina e jakun ainda lutando"

Tenten: "chega"Nuriko-chan, o bolo...

Nuriko:não...

Tenten:...tá "sai"

Kuina:...Não, Tenten sensei!tenten sensei

Jakun:kuina... "corações em volta"

Kuina:soltaaaaa

**Na igreja**

Temari: "sentada num banco" aqui o shikamaru nunca vai me encontrar...

Shikamaru: "sentado em outro banco" aqui a Temari nunca vai me encontrar ...

Temari:"olha pro lado"shikamaru!

Shikamaru: "olha pro lado"Temari!

Temari:O q você tá fazendo aqui?

Shikamaru:eu eh q pergunto...

Temari:...eu já imaginava, deixa adivinhar, você montou um plano

Shikamaru:...com base na história do noivo e da noiva...

Temari:...não poderem se ver 24 horas...

Shikamaru:...antes do casamento...

Temari:eu tinha imaginado

Shikamaru:ai você montou um plano reverso, ne?

temari:obvio

Shikamaru:Se você não ficasse se metendo nos assuntos dos outros não teria acontecido isso

Temari:você monta um plano com os dois e eu q me meto na vida dos outros?

Shikamaru:ora, não vem não

Temari:hunf

Shikamaru:Mas o meu plano foi perfeito, não acredito q eu me encontrei com você

Temari:Você não adora esse nosso pensamento conjunto?

Shikamaru:sinceramente...não

Temari:u.u

Shikamaru:então "senta na escadinha da igreja" pra onde você mandou cada uma?

Temari: "senta do lado dele"eu mandei Hinata pra barraquinha de ramen

Shikamaru:eu mandei o Naruto...

Temari:grandes merda, naruto na barraquinha de ramen, parece q pede pra ser perdedor...

Shikamaru:como perdedor?o q q eu to perdendo?

Temari:a aposta

Shikamaru:aposta?

Temari: aposto 10 na vitória da Hinata

Shikamaru:como eh q você pode fazer aposta com esse tipo de coisa?...10 pra cada vitória

Temari:Feito

Shikamaru:orla da floresta

Temari:Sakura

Shikamaru:Sasuke, ganhei

Temari:ganho nada, sakura eh melhor q sasuke

Shikamaru:só se for na sua cabeça

Temari:tudo bem, então nessa empatou

Shikamaru:q seja

Temari:Mansão Hyuuga

Shikamaru:jiraya

Temari:tsunade, vitória \o/

Shikamaru:droga

Temari:academia ninja

Shikamaru:Fuuji...

Temari:...podemos pular essa...

Shikamaru:quem você mandou?fala

Temari:...akemi

Shikamaru: "estalando os dedos"eu vou na academia ninja e já volto...

Temari:vai abandonar seu posto?

Shikamaru:...chata

Temari: "gruda no marido"

Shikamaru:uu ...salão de beleza

Temari:Miiho

Shikamaru:iruka, agora eu vou "levanta"

Temari:senta aqui e para com isso

Shikamaru: "tentando se controlar"

Temari:calma querido...

Shikamaru:tá me falando pra manter a calma?olha só as duplas, em boa coisa isso não vai dar

Temari:calma, pelo menos a Miiho eu tenho certeza q não vai fazer nada...

Shikamaru: o q?

Temari:quer dizer, hum...restaurante

Shikamaru:Hatoshi uu

Temari:Hyn

Shikamaru:Vitória \o/

Temari:não irrita, casa da Tomoyo

Shikamaru:chouji

Temari:Ino...ganhei

Shikamaru: Nuriko?

Temari:kuina

Shikamaru:Jakun, droga

Temari: \o/ YeY

Shikamaru: e por ultimo a gente...

Temari: ah, só imagino se deu ou não certo isso tudo...

Neji: "chega" ah, Temari, shikamaru, oi

Temari:Neji-san

Shikamaru:oe, neji, por um acaso você viu tenten hj?

Neji:não, estive o dia todo a procurando, mas incrivelmente eu encontrei um montão de gente hj

Shikamaru: "levanta num salto" HÁ, VITORIA, VOCE PERDEU, EU GANHEI "apontando pra temari e gritando"quem eh o melhor?quem eh o melhor?pode falar, fala querida fala, fala... "dançando"

Temari:maldito...

Tenten: "chega"oi, vocês viram o ..neji!

Neji:tenten, passei o dia te procurando

Tenten:eu tbm...

Shikamaru:OO

Temari:... "levanta e começa a dançar"quem eh a melhor?quem eh a melhor?pode falar, vai fala querido, fala, quem eh a melhor?

Shikamaru:mas q merda...

Temari: "pulando em volta do shikamaru" vamos querido, fala fala

Shikamaru:não enche...

Tenten: o q deu nesses dois?

Neji:sei lá, tbm cheguei agora

Tenten:alias...onde você tava?eu tava te procurando o dia todo

Neji:eu tava procurando você

Tenten:mentira, aposto q tava com outra mulher, filho da mãe "tapão no Neji"

Temari: "para"...VITORIA CONFIRMADA \o/ "agarra o shikamaru" fala fala fala fala

Shikamaru:...você eh a melhor...

Temari:de novo de novo

Shikamaru: você eh a melhor...uu

Temari:ai, eh por isso q eu te amo, você eh tao sincero...

Shikamaru:filha da mãe... "toma porrada"

Casa dos Uzumaki

Hinata: "vassoura na mão batendo o pé no chão" e ai?

Naruto: "engolindo a comida da hinata"muito bom "toma vassourada na cabeça"quer dizer, perfeita, você eh a melhor cozinheira q eu já conheci, melhor ate q a sakura

Hinata:isso, isso...come

Naruto:tô comendo, tô comendo

Hinata:repete aquilo

Naruto:mas...

Hinata: "levanta a vassoura"RREPETE!

Naruto:eu odeio ramen, eu odeio ramen, ramen mal, ramen mal

Hinata:ótimo...

Casa dos Uchiha

Akemi:cheguei "vê os pais abraçados no sofá"

Sakura: "sorrindo"ah, q bom akemi-chan, tem cerveja pra você na geladeira

Akemi: o q?

Sasuke: "sorrindo"eh, tbm tem caviar...

Akemi:OO eu não posso comer nem beber isso

Sasuke:claro q pode, não pode amor?

Sakura:ai, pode sim, sasuke-kun "suspirando"

Akemi:...ecaaaaa "sai correndo e se tranca no quarto"

Hatoshi: "entra com a hyn agarrada nele" merda, porra, droga...

Sakura: "suspirando"ah, sasuke-kun, hatoshi esta falando palavrão, de um jeito nele, sim?

Sasuke:ta... "levanta"

Hatoshi:ai hyn, solta ai q senão você apanha tbm

Sasuke: "vai até o hatoshi"

Hatoshi: "se prepara para morrer"

Sasuke: "Põe a mão no ombro do Hatoshi"filho, porque esse rancor todo?o dia esta lindo, aproveite a vida "beijinho no hatoshi" aproveite, meu filho... "senta de novo com a sakura"

Hatoshi: "paralisado"...errei de casa "sai"

Hyn:Macarraozinho "vai atras dele"

Casa dos Nara

Miiho: "entra em casa já discutindo com fuuji"mamãe, papai, cheg...

Temari: "ainda dançando" mais uma vez

Shikamaru:você eh a melhor, pela vigésima vez...

Temari:nah "agarrada no shikamaru com sorrizinho de vitória"

Shikamaru: "puto da vida"

Temari:Olha, querido, são Miiho e fuuji

Shikamaru: "vira com olhar de psicopata" vocês...

Miiho:Q q q a gente fez agora?

Temari:eu ganhei v

Fuuji:...ui...

Miiho:...correeeeee "saem os dois correndo"

Shikamaru:não vão não sai correndo atrás deles

Os dois se trancam no quarto

Shikamaru: "chutando a porta"SAIAM DAÍ PIRRALHOS INFELIZES!

Temari: "encostada na parede do lado do shikamaru comendo pipoca" quer um pouquinho?

Shikamaru:SEUS... não, brigado...SAIAM DAÍ, PORRAAAAA "arromba a porta"

Temari:ui...

Shikamaru: "abre a porta do armário e tira os dois lá de dentro" seus...Fuuji, eu perdi por sua culpa, você fica com a akemi e esquece de fazer o q eu mandei

Fuuji:mas...mas.. "toma um socão"

Shikamaru: Miiho, e você, você...você eh menina "bate na miiho"

Miiho: eu não tenho culpa de ser mulher!

Shikamaru:Você ainda não eh mulher, eh uma pirralha "soco na miiho" pra deixar de ser burra...

Miiho:Mas eu não fiz nada

Shikamaru:Tá aprendendo a mentir, eh?

Miiho:não papai, não, fui eu, fui eu...

Shikamaru:eu sabia q tinha sido você "porrada na miiho"

Miiho:mainheeeeeeeeee

Temari:...ai, tadinha dela, shikamaru, hum, pipoca boa...

Shikamaru:não incomoda sua mãe "porrada na miiho"

Fuuji:Pai, a miiho não fez nada...

Shikamaru:Eu sei, foi você "porrada no fuuji"

Fuuji:ai, então porque bateu nela?

Shikamaru:agora já foi "outra porrada no fuuji"

Temari:já chega, querido "toma uma porrada"

Shikamaru:...ui...desculpa, não era pra te acertar...não, não, deixa isso no chão, temari!

Temari:shi..ka...ma..ru...

Shikamaru:...

Temari:Põe os dois no chão !

Shikamaru: "calmamente põe as crianças calmamente no chão e sai correndo"

Temari: "sai correndo atrás"

"os dois saem do quarto correndo"

Miiho e fuuji só escutam o barulho de porrada

Daqui a pouco volta shikamaru com a tigela de pipocas na cabeca e um monte de hematomas

Shikamaru:... "fecha a porta" A CULPA FOI DE VOCES !

Miiho:aaaaaahhhhhh "corre e se esconde no armário embaixo de uns brinquedos"

Fuuji: "se joga da janela"

Shikamaru: "vai até o armário, pega a miiho no colo, vai calmamente até a janela e joga ela em cima do fuuji"... "barulho de pancada e gritos de dor" ...ah, o doce som da justica... "sai do quarto" Temari, solta essa panela...

Fuuji: "embaixo da janela"ai, ai, sai daí miiho

Miiho:tá doendo...tá doendo... "em cima do fuuji"

Fuuji:tá doendo mais em mim, sai daí, Miiho

Miiho: "levanta e senta do lado"

Fuuji: "levanta"

Cai o shikamaru todo machucado em cima do Fuuji

Shikamaru:tá doendo...tá doendo...

Miiho: "se esconde atrás de uma arvore"

Shikamaru:eu sei q voce esta ai, mocinha...FUUJI!

Fuuji: "desmaiado embaixo do shikamaru"

Shikamaru:esse já teve o q merecia, MIIHO!

Miiho: "sai correndo"

Shikamaru: "vai atrás"

Temari:...fuuji, você viu seu pai?

Fuuji: "desmaiado"

Temari:não vai responder?responde "sacudindo o fuuji" garoto esnobe, parece o pai "joga o fuuji desmaiado contra uma árvore"fica ai

Fuuji: "não acorda hj"

Uma hora depois

Hospital de Konoha

Miiho: "toda enfaixada"

Fuuji: "Na UTI"

Tsunade:eh, o caso eh grave, eles vão ficar com sérios problemas por algum tempo

Shikamaru: "com um braço quebrado e cheio de band-aids" q tipo de problemas?

Tsunade:perda de memória recente, hematomas q podem durar meses, feridas q talvez não cicatrizem por completo em menos de dois anos, sem falar q fuuji talvez tenha problemas na coluna e o roxo do olho da miiho talvez não saia mais...

Temari: "fingindo q está chorando em frente a cama da miiho" ah, minha filhinha, tadinha dela...

Shikamaru:Eu falei pra eles não ficarem brigando na rua, vão apanhar depois

Miiho: OO

Temari:Isso, eles tem q aprender

Tsunade: uu

Aparece a Ino com uma plaquinha

Plaquinha:Fim da terceira parte do Movie – the married

Ino: "lendo a placa e repetindo"Fim da terceira parte do movie...the married "cai merda em cima dela"


	12. TheMoveMarried 4°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Sakura C: "sentada com um olho roxo"

Teteia: "sentada do lado da Sakura C tbm com um olho roxo "bem feito da próxima vez eu arranco o seu olho por não me dizer o q "previne de escapar pelos lados" significa

Sakura C: Já se olhou no espelho essa manhã? Vc q se ferrou por ter roubado a caixa Fu da Winly-sama

"passa uma Temari E voando" A culpa nã e minha foi vc q deixou a caixa encima da mesinha

Aparece a Ino com uma plaquinha 

Ino: "lê a plaquinha e repete o q esta escrito"Continuação do movie –the married "banho de merda"

Igreja

Dia do casamento

Neji: "no altar"

Nos bancos

Hyn: "do lado do hatoshi" e nada de ficar correndo pela igreja e cutucando os convidados, hein

Hatoshi: "vermelho"

Sakura:Ai, isso lembra nosso casamento, sasuke-kun

Sasuke:de certa forma "começa a rir "

Sakura:o q foi?

Sasuke: "apontando de uma fileira de bancos pra outra e rindo" amigos do noivo...amigos da noiva...

Sakura:sasuke "rindo tbm"

Temari: isso me lembra incrivelmente nosso casamento

Shikamaru:espero q não "lembrando das kunais e shurikens e do corredor polonês depois do casamento"

Naruto:isso lembra incrivelmente nosso...

Hinata:disse algo ? "mostra a vassoura"

Naruto:não, não "volta a comer o bolinho da hinata"

Chouji:eu não me casei...ino...

Ino:ah, Kuina, essa igreja me lembra o dia do meu casamento com o Rodrigo Santoro

Maria:mentira q ele casou comigo

Ino:quem convidou a garota q da no nas trancas do mar?

Kuina:ela tá na lista de apresentação do movie, mamãe

Maria:...o movie the married

Ino: "banho de merda"

Shikamaru:the married

Ino: "merda"

Shino: essa igreja me lembra algo q eu não sei o q eh mas quando eu descobrir eu te digo...

Kiba:idem

Kakashi:Yo / estamos aqui de novo em outro casamento só pra atormentar, q pena q dessa vez está tudo dividido, amigos do noivo, amigos da noiva, ah...

Mirok: "entra" estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união desses dois...

Neji:Mirok-san, a noiva ainda não chegou

Mirok:deixa eu treinar q eu nunca fiz isso na vida

Neji:você nunca casou ninguém?

Mirok:veja bem, não eh q eu não tenha casado, eh q na verdade, eu sou um monge muito reservado...

Neji:uu

A porta da igreja se abre e entra tenten

Aya: "tocando a marcha nupcial num piano"

Winly: "aparece com um violão e começa a tocar a musica do globo rural"

Ala VIP

Temari E:de novo winly?

Winly:ai, dexa...

Na tela

Violão quebrado pelo noivo q não tava com paciência, aya parou de tocar de medo, relatorio:o casamento começa a desmoronar nesse momento

Tenten: 'acompanhada pelo Gai já q a gente nunca viu a cara dos pais dela,alias, ela tem familia?"

Atrás da Tenten, fuuji com um olho roxo e Iruka do lado meio irritado, atrás deles Miiho com uns hematomas no braço e Akemi junto com ela

Jiraya:porque o fuuji está entrando com iruka e Miiho com akemi?

Tsunade:atrás de você...

Jiraya: "olha pra trás e vê sasuke e shikamaru com olhares assassinos"

Mirok:isso meu senhor, traga mais rápido q eu ainda tenho trabalho hj

Relatório: 6:40 da noite

Gai sai correndo com tenten as ordens do monge/padre Mirok e cai no chão junto com ela

Tenten: "levanta"ai, pode começar padre

Neji:nossa, ela nem se abalou

Tenten:nada ira me desanimar hj

Mirok:então, como eu dizia pulando a introdução q eu não vou repetir, estamos aqui para bla bla bla bla bla

Meia hora depois

Mirok: ...bla bla bla bla

Hyn:ai, tô em sentindo mal aqui dentro

Hatoshi:deve ser o calor, eu vou te levar la pra fora

Tsunade:eu falei pra ela vir com uma roupa mais aberta como a minha porque ia estar calor

Sakura:tsunade-sama, nenhuma grávida iria de biquíni a um casamento, alias, nem uma mulher decente

Tsunade:eu sou hokage

Do lado de fora

Hatoshi:Está melhor, Hyn?

Hyn:Melhor do q?só se for do sono

Hatoshi:Hum?

Hyn:eu não tava passando mal, mas qualquer coisa pra evitar aquele discurso idiota...

Hatoshi:..eu amo essa mulher...

Hyn:por acaso você queria perguntar alguma coisa aquela hora na barraquinha de ramen, no restaurante, na casa da tsunade, na pracinha, puxa, o q era q você tava insistindo tanto?

Hatoshi:bom, hyn, sabe, eu queria saber se você aceita... "olha prós lados esperando vir alguma coisa pra atrapalhar"

Hyn:O q foi?

Hatoshi:...nada...então, por um acaso você aceita...casar comigo?

Hyn:casar?hatoshi sen...macarraozinho "vermelha"ai, eu não sei "fazendo charminho"

Hatoshi:como não sabe?

Hyn:ai, não sei "fazendo muuuito charminho"

Hatoshi: Hyn, nos vamos ter um bebê

Hyn:não me lembre

Hatoshi:mas, o casamento

Hyn:eu aceito, mas, seu pai não vai deixar...

Hatoshi:já pensei nisso tbm, não esquenta, a gente casa agora junto com tenten e neji e tá tudo certo

Hyn:...tá bom

Na igreja

Todos quase dormindo

Neji: "cheio de sono"

Tenten: "ainda animada"

Mirok: e se tem alguém contra esse casamento q fale agora ou cale-se para sempre

A porta se abre e entra Hatoshi puxando Hyn

Hatoshi:eu tenho

Mirok:fale filho q não eh meu

Hyn:Mirok-sama, case a gente por favor

Hatoshi:sim, agora!

Todos:OOOOHHHH

Sasuke: q q esse muleque ta fazendo...

Sakura:dexa sasuke, dexa, quero só vêr

Mirok:...tá bom, da licencinha moça, moço "empurra tenten e neji cada um pra um lado"

Neji: 'cheio de sono despenca no chão e levanta assustando" hum?q ? q foi?q q tá acontecendo aqui?

Hyn e hatoshi: "sobem os dois no altar"

Hatoshi: "fala pro neji" só um instantinho sá pro padre dizer q casa eu e hyn, tá? Eh só um minuto, juro

Neji: "sentado no chão olhando"

Mirok:ótimo, estamos aqui para...

Hyn:pula essa parte

Mirok:...e se tem alguem contra...

Hatoshi:pelo amor de deus, pula tbm "olhando pro pai" 

Mirok: tudo bem, vou casa-los, cadê as alianças?

Hatoshi:...ui...

Hyn:hatoshi, e agora?

Hatoshi:nada tema, hyn, eu já sei "vai atá o sasuke" depois eu devolvo, pai "tira a aliança do sasuke"

Hyn:licensa e desculpe, sakura-sama "tira a aliança da sakura"

Akemi:Ah, Fuu-kun, não eh romântico?quando eu me casar quero q seja assim...

Fuuji:claro Akemi, será, quando nós nos casarmos... "olham pro banco da frente onde estão sasuke e shikamaru"

Sasuke: "sharingan ativo" o q você dizia akemi?

Shikamaru: "estalando os dedos" repita, fuuji

Fuuji:...como eu dizia, viu a novela ontem?

Akemi:Vi, Nazaré voltou a usar a escada do mal, ne?

Fuuji:ela tinha parado?

Akemi:claro, a escada matou um monte de gente, foi denunciada ficou foragida, tanto q nazaré nem foi mais pro segundo andar por isso...

Sakura:sasuke-kun, minha aliança...

Sasuke:e-ei...Hatoshi, a aliança eh minha, compre sua própria aliança, vagabundo!

Mirok:tudo bem, então, ponham as alianças

Os dois colocam

Mirok:então, Hatoshi Uchiha Haruno, você aceita Hyn uchiha ... como sua legitima esposa para...

Hatoshi:sim sim,aceito, vai logo q meu pai ta levantando

Mirok:Hyn uchiha...você aceita

Hyn:aceito aceito

Mirok:mas q tipo de cerimônia eh essa?Ninguém deixa o padre falar e ainda querem se casar?

Hyn:..mas q tipo de padre eh você?pervertido q não faz droga nenhuma a não ser passar a mão em todo mundo, você nem estava apto a realizar cerimônias...

Hatoshi: "tapa a boca da hyn" fica quieta ai senão eu vo acaba apanhando, anda padre, diz logo diz logo...

Mirok:então, pelo poder a mim investido pelo Inuyasha e todo o elenco, eu vós declaro, Uchiha Uchiha, perdão, marido e mulher, pode beijar a anoiva

Hatoshi: "beija a hyn e sai correndo da igreja com a Hyn no colo" VEJO VOCES NA FESTA!

Sasuke:sakura, atá a festa" da um beijo na sakura e sai correndo" MINHA ALIANCAAAAAA

Tenten:Ei, e eu?

Mirok:ah sim, tenten alguma coisa, aceita virar tenten hyuuga?claro q aceita, neji tbm, estão casados "sai andando"

Neji:Q raios de casamento foi esse?Eu paguei o padre pra isso?

Tenten: "chorando" meu casamentooooooo

Neji:calma, querida, pelo menos casamos...

Tenten:verdade, agora...vamos a lua de mel "sai andando animadíssima e sorrindo"

Neji: E A FESTA?VOCE ACHA Q EU PAGUEI UMA GRANA PRETA PRA AQUELE PESSOAL PRA QUE?

Tenten:ah, eh, a festa, esqueci

Neji: "raiva porque gastou um dinheirão pensando no q a tenten ia gostar mas ela nem ligou"

Salão principal da Mansão hyuuga

Festa de casamento

No palco

Temari E:Agora, iremos apresentar a banda q ficou famosa por sua atuação em metade dos capítulos de Bubblegun Crises Tokyo 2040

Enfermeira:temari-sama, a banda ainda não chegou

Temari E:não?como não?

Enfermeira:Parece q tiveram alguns problemas no caminho

Temari E:não podemos deixar isso assim, eu vou cantar!

Enfermeira:isso, temari-sama, salve o casamento com sua...

Temari E: "cantando" SOUSA KANASHIMI WO YASASHISA NI...

Enfermeira:...voz terrivel?

Ouve-se vaias

Temari E:não gostaram?tudo bem, tem essa "começa a cantar" ONE, CHANTO ICHIBAN! "vaias de novo" ainda não?talvez se eu cantar Rocks... "vaias vaias e vaias" não?puxa ;; tá bom então...

No emio do povo, só tinha uma pessoa vaiando de verdade

Winly:uuuuuuu, sai daí, uuuuu

Ala VIP

Winly:Ahahahahahahaha

Temari E:sem graça, winly

Winly:ahahahahaha

Na tela

Nuriko:Ah, ficou lindo "admirando o bolo q preparou com ajuda da tomoyo" ai, bolo de casamento sempre fica lindo, hum...

Tomoyo: "filmando a festa" verdade...

Klaus:ei, garotinha, filmar eh trabalho meu!

Tmoyo:mas essa festa ta tão linda...

Klaus:então porque você só tá filmando aquela menina ali?

Tomoyo:eh q a Miiho eh tão...ai...

Klaus: "filmando" ih... "tropeça e perde a câmera (Como?)" merda, de novo!

Sanji: "servindo os doces e dando em cima das mulheres"então seu nominho eh Temari?bem, eu sou o sanji "toma porradão do shikamaru"

Temari: e eu sou casada uu

Sanji: "já em outra mesa" então, linda jovem?gostaria de sair comigo depois da fest... "toma porrada do Sasuke"

Sakura:perdão, mas eu já sou casada

Sanji:percebi... "sai cambaleando até outra mulher q no caso eh a Hinata" oi, você eh bonitinha, por um acaso... "vê o naruto de cara feia olhando pra ele" ...deixa eu adivinhar, eh casada, ne?

Hinata:Sim

Sanji: "já do outro lado" ola, meu nome eh sanji, será q você...

Neji: "segura o sanji pelo pescoço" mas eh muita cara de pau cantar a tenten

Tenten:pois eh, eu sou a noiva sabe..

Sanji:eu vejo, não não não me bate não, eu saio sozinho "sai correndo" oh, mas eh uma das damas mais lindas q já vi, diga-me o seu nome querida, por favor... "ajoelhado"

Tsunade:meu nome eh tsunade, sou a Hokage dessa vila e tenho 67 anos

Sanji:mas até q esta bem conservada

Tsunade:tenha respeito com os mais velhos, ero-baka

Sanji:Não me chame assim meu amor, fique comigo pelo menos enquanto for bonita "toma um peteleco e voa longe"ai...mulher forte essa...oh, q linda, diga, qual seu nome meu amor?

Nuriko:me chamo nuriko e sou homem

Sanji:tchau "sai andando"

No palco

Temari E: "volta" vamos ver agora, q tal essa "começa a cantar Haruka kanata e toma tomatada na cara" e q tal essa "canta Harumonia e toma tomatada de novo" ai...como são exigentes, tudo bem, até a banda chegar eu vou enrolar com umas musiquinhas bem normais "Põe o cd de naruto e deixa tocando enquanto vai lavar o rosto"

No meio do pessoal

Winly: "com uma caixa de tomates" XD

Ala VIP

Winly:Ahahahahahahahahaha

Temari E: "já puta da vida" sua...

Winly:Ahahahaha

Na Tela

Sakura:Oh, Sasuke-kun, viu akemi por ai?

Sasuke: "enfiando a porrada no Hatoshi" não...

Sakura:hyn?

Hyn:ah, tadinho do meu macarraozinho .. hum?akemi? ah, ela está com o Fuu...ops

Sasuke: "joga o hatoshi longe" Fuuji?

Hyn:não, eu ia dizer

Sasuke:Eu vou resolver isso já já "sai andando e passa pelo shikamaru e fala" akemi e fuuji "sem parar de andar"

Shikamaru:"levanta na hora e vai atrás do sasuke estalando os dedos"

Hyn:desculpe, sakura-san

Sakura:Lie, tudo bem, eu vou procurar as crianças, nah, temari, você vem comigo?

Temari:hum...não tem nada pra fazer aqui mesmo, hai, eu vou "vai com a sakura"

Hyn: "se ajoelha do lado do Hatoshi" meu macarraozinho ;-;

Hatoshi: ui, isso não se faz com um macarrão ..

Sakura: "sai gritando pela festa" AKEMIII, AKEMI-CHAN!

Temari: "nem ai" Fuuji...ei, fuuji, cadê você fuujizinho?aqui fuuji, vem vem toto, vem...

Sakura:temari!

Temari:Oi?

Sakura:você tá mesmo preocupada?

Temari:eu não

Sakura:

Sakura: "rodando tudo atrás do fuuji e da akemi e torcendo pra encontra-los separados"

Temari: "indo atrás da sakura e torcendo pro shikamaru encontrar os dois juntos e quebrar a cara do Fuuji" hehe, vai se tão legal, fuuji arrebentado...

Sakura:disse algo?

Temari:Não, nada

Sakura:ah, tá então, AKEMIIIIIIII

Sasuke: "estalando os dedos" Akemi, vem aqui akemizinha vem...

Shikamaru: "com um pedaço de pau na mão"fuuji, vem aqui, papai tem uma coisa pra você...

Sakura:hinata, viu akemi ou fuuji?

Hinata:Hai, eu os vi juntos indo pra aquela direção "aponta pra esquerda"

Sakura:brigada "sai andando até onde hinata aponto"

Temari:q corredor escuro...

Sakura:mas não tem nada aqui, só esse armário e...

Sera?

Temari:não, seria cara de pau demais "rindo"

Sakura: "abre o armário"

Akemi:...oi mamãe "forçando um sorriso"

Fuuji:Sakura-san...oi... "forçando um sorriso tbm"

Sakura: "fecha a porta do armário"

Temari:agora eh torcer pra aqueles dois não acharem fuuji e ak...

Shikamaru:não achar quem, querida?

Sasuke:o q fazem as duas madames aqui na frente do armário?

Sakura:ahn, bem...q- que armário? "se joga na frente do armário"

Temari: verdade, não vejo armário nenhum "se joga na frente do armário junto com a sakura"

Sasuke:esse atrás de vocês duas

Shikamaru:espero q não estejam protegendo eles, senão... "serio"

Temari: "sai da frente do armário suando frio" eu já falei q te amo hj, querido? "agarrada no pescoço do shikamaru"

Shikamaru: uu

Sakura:Traidora!

Temari: Fuuji q se dane, eu não sou idiota de me arriscar a toa

Sasuke:ótimo, sai daí Sakura

Sakura:não

Sasuke:sakura "tira a sakura da frente do armário com o maximo de delicadeza possível"

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, por favor, não bata nela...

Sasuke:Lie, eu não vou bater nela "abre o armário" oi, akemi...

Akemi:Pa-papai!

Fuuji:o-oi Sasuke-san

Shikamaru:Ola, Fuuji, chega pra lá temari

Temari: "sai de perto"

Sasuke: "tira a akemi do armário pela orelha" eu vou falar bem alto pra voce ouvir "grita no ouvido da akemi" NÃO QUERO VOCE COM FUUJI!

Shikamaru: "puxa o fuuji pelo braço"olha, filho "olhar assassino"

Fuuji:eu já disse q eu te amo hj, papai?

Temari:desista, com você não funciona uu

Fuuji:não atrapalha!

Shikamaru:não, sério, dela eu gosto

Temari:

Fuuji:OO

Shikamaru: "enchendo fuuji de porrada"

De volta a bagunça da festa

Hinata:então, Naruto, a comida daqui está boa?

Naruto:uhum

Hinata: "olhar assassino"

Naruto:mas não tanto quanto a sua, lógico, porque eu te amo mais q tudo querida hinata, porque você cozinha muito bem

Hinata:hum

No Palco

Temari E: "tocando triangulo junto com sakura C e tetéia"

Ala VIP

Winly:ahahahahahahahaha

Temari E:chega, eu pulo essa cena uu

Winly:ohohohohohoho

Na tela

A banda da Pris chega

Temari E:E agora com voces Pris e sua banda! "desce do palco"

Pris: "começa a cantar Haruka kanata"

Sakura:toma essa água com açúcar e se acalma sasuke

Sasuke:não quero, eu sei como me acalmar, HATOSHI! "sai procurando o Hatoshi e avista ele junto com tenten., neji e hyn"

Sakura:tadinho do hatoshi, sasuke-kun

Temari:está mais calmo, querido?

Shikamaru: "tentando se acalmar" eh, bem melhor q antes

Temari:então não vai mais bater no fuuji?

Shikamaru:ele esta sentado quietinho, não eh?

Temari:na verdade a enfermeira levou ele pra fazer uns curativos

Shikamaru:então não vou mais bater

Temari: "pensando" ah, q pena... "idéia"

Shikamaru:q cara eh essa?

Temari: ah, eu já te disse querido?Miiho tbm sumiu e iruka não eh visto há algum tempo "olhar malvado"

Shikamaru:Temari, cadê aquele pedaço de pau?

Temari:ta aqui querido "entrega o pedaço de pau pra ele"

Shikamaru:Ótimo, miihozinha, cadê você? "sai procurando a Miiho"

Temari:meu marido fica tão bonitinho irritado "sai correndo atrás dele com uma vasilha de pipocas"

Daqui a pouco passa Iruka voando e volta Miiho com um olho roxo e alguns hematomas

Miiho: "do lado da akemi q estava com um orelha gigante e vermelha de tanto o sasuke puxar" não entendo, akemi, quem foi q falou q eu tinha sumido?ele não pode ter percebido sozinha

Temari: "ouvindo" não eh horrível essas pessoas minha filha?povo q não sabe ficar quieto, no mínimo disseram só pra prejudicar você

Miiho: eh uu

Akemi: "pensando" TEMARI-SAN É MUITO FALSAAAAAA

Todos da festa dão parabéns aos noivos e a hatoshi e hyn não sabemos porque

Neji:eh eh, eh muito bom te ver aqui, Rico, ah sim, q bom q veio, tatsuki, ola Subaru...

Tenten:Ai, eu sabia q você não ia faltar, Lina, ola Cilia, eh tão bom q você tenha vindo Tashigi...

Hatoshi:ah sim sim, eh bom vê-lo aqui "sorrindo e falando baixinho pra hyn" Hyn, esse pessoal tá cumprimentando a gente porque?

Hyn: "falando baixinho pro hatoshi" sei lá

Tenten: "pensando" os filhos da mãe vem pro meu casamento e cumprimentam os dois intrometidos q se meteram e atrapalharam meu casamento, bando de ingratos, no meu próximo casamento eles não serão convidados, tenho q lembrar de riscar metade da lista

Neji: "pensando" porque estão cumprimentando aqueles dois?Os noivos somos nós, eles são só intrometidos

Hatoshi: "pensando" meu pai ta vindo pra cá, vou apanhar, vou apanhar...

Hyn: "pensando" hum, o garçom tá servindo coca-cola, sera q se eu sentar na mesinha das crianças eu ganho tbm?

Sasuke: "chega" achei você

Hatoshi:o q eu fiz?

Sasuke:nada, sua irmã q fez besteira mas sakura pediu pra não bater nela

Hatoshi: e como você sabe q em mim pode?

Sasuke:... "olha pra sakura"

Sakura: "faz cara de quem ta nem ai e desvia o olhar"

Hatoshi:mamãe ;;

Sasuke: D "porrada no hatoshi"

Hyn:eh bem assim q se mata um macarrão casado...GARCOM, ME VE UMA COCA-COLA! "sai correndo mas esbarra no shikamaru q cai no chão em cima da temari"

Shikamaru:ai, desculpa temari, não era a intenção

Temari:tudo bem

Shikamaru:serio?

Temari:não "porrada no shikamaru"

Shikamaru: "olho roxo"...FUUJI, VEM AQUI

Fuuji: "já todo arrebentado" eu "toma porrada" q q eu fiz? "toma outra porrada" mas...mas... "porrada de novo" ...eu vo denunciar vocês pra febem! "sai correndo"

Temari: "sentada fazendo pose" tadinho do fuuji, ohohohohoho

Shikamaru:ele tem q aprender

Temari:mas o q ele fez?

Shikamaru:nada, mas se eu apanho ele apanha tbm uu

Temari:Isso ai, shikamaru, tá aprendendo uu

Miiho: "vê o irmão correndo todo arrebentado" sério, eu devia ligar pra delegacia de proteção ao menor, esses dois não são pais, não são...

Akemi: verdade

Shikamaru: "por algum motivo q não tô com paciência de explicar toma outra porrada da Temari" ...MIIHO!

Miiho:ou talvez devesse so correr

Akemi:Concordo

Miiho:Se me procurarem eu fui pra Paris "sai correndo"

Akemi:Não sei onde fica Paris, eu vou dizer q você foi pra França, Tudo bem?

Iruka: "chega do lado da akemi" ai akemi, qualquer um sabe onde fica Paris

Akemi:ah eh?onde?

Iruka:fica na Bélgica, duh...

Akemi: uu...

No Palco

Chega Sonic correndo e joga a cantora Pris longe

Sonic:Oi, será q eu posso ter um momento da sua atenção?

Ninguém olha

Sonic:...AI O CAMBADA DE VAGABUNDOS INUTEIS, EU TO FALANDO, PORRA!

Todo mundo olha

Sonic:ótimo, agora, eu quero dizer q eh um prazer estar aqui e...ah, querem sabe?quem liga pra esse texto idiota? "joga um papelzinho q estava lendo fora"

Juliana:Ele jogou o papel fora,sabe quanto tempo eu demorei pra escrever aquilo?será q ele não pode ser eduçado uma vez na vida? "pega um pedaço de pau q tava jogado no chão" Espera só ele descer dali...

No palco Sonic, chega Rex, vivi e Tânia

Todo mundo:q reunião eh essa?

Tânia:Não encham uu

Winly: "sentada numa mesa tossindo" ai, q q eh isso?

Temari E:eh ceninha particular deles pra você, então presta atenção

O povo no palco começa a dançar e cantar a musiquinha do macarrão

Sonic, Rex, vivi e Tânia :eu sou um macarrão, macarrão, macarrão... "dançando"

Nos bancos do cinema

Tânia:Essa cena ficou perfeita, fala sério...

Rex :Obvio, fomos nos q dançamos

Vivi:Macarrão, eu sou um macarrão q dança \o/

Sonic: "brincando de jogar pipoca na cabeça da bel"

Na tela

Todos:... "barulho de grilo e feno passa rolando"

Sasuke:parece q sua dancinha ficou famosa, Hatoshi

Hatoshi:tô vendo...

Algum convidado do casamento: Ahahaha, q coisa mais esquisita, um bando de malucos dançando uma musica dessas, ahahaha "sente um cano de arma encostado nas suas costas"

Juliana: "com um fuzil nas costas do pobre coitado" o q você falou da dança q a Winly criou?

Rivia:Não provoque, ela já esta irritada porque o sonic destruiu o discurso calmo e pacifico q ela fez...ela escreveu uma coisa dessas?tava demorando pra começar as cenas de violência...

Convidado: "suando frio" eu disse o q?não não, eu quis dizer q eh muito bonitinho e legal ver essas almas tão puras e bondosas fazendo algo em especial em homenagem a alguém tao querida e amada como a Winly-sama...

Juliana:...ótimo "guarda o fuzil no bolso ( como?) e sai andando"

No cinema

Buda:Olha, Ju, ela te colocou na fic

Juliana:...anote ai no caderninho de lembretes assassinos, matar a temari e depois...

Na tela

Rivia: "subindo no palco" eu tbm quero aparecer!

Tânia: "empurrando ela" não, você não ajudou !

Rivia:mas eu quero, eu quero "batendo na tânia"

Tânia:não! "batendo na rivia"

Realatorio da festa: 11 e poucas da noite

Tânia e rivia caem na porrada no palco e destroem metade do salão, o bolo some e hatoshi, sasuke e akemi aparecem com a boca suja de bolo não se sabe porque

Tenten:minha festa de casamento "chorando"

Neji:Ai, o q mais falta acontecer?

Lee:parem tudo!

Tenten:Lee?

Lee:tenten não pode ficar com neji porque eu a amo!

Tenten:O QUE?

Neji:Pra q q eu fui perguntar...

Lee:venha comigo tenten

Tenten:Lee, você tá cheirando a bebida

Lee:bobagem

Tsunade: "bêbada" acho q ele já esta bêbado...

Shizune:OLHA SO QUEM FALA!

Lee: "pega tenten no colo e sai correndo com ela pelo salão"

Neji:MINHA ESPOSA!

Tsunade:hein?o q eh aquilo na mão do Lee?...MINHA CACHACA!

Winly:meu resfriado!

Gai:Meus subordinados!

Sasuke:cadê a minha aliança q até agora não apareceu?MINHA ALIANÇA!

Juliana: A FESTA Q EU FUI CONVIDADA E NEM PARTICIPEI!

Sonic:BAGUNCA! "se joga no meio da multidão escandalosa"

Hinata:Minha casa TT

Naruto:Minha nossa, q bagunça oo

Rex:Eu tbm quero "pula na bagunça tbm"

Tânia: "ainda brigando com a rivia, as duas caem do palco destruído no meio da bagunça"

Relatório da festa: Meia-Noite

Lee deixa tenten cair no chão porque um certo rex errou o calculo e pulou em cima dele, só não sabemos se foi intencional ou não, rivia e tânia acabam as duas comendo os docinhos da festa depois da briga juntas, tsunade enfia a porrada no Lee pela cachaça dela,Sasuke ainda não achou a aliança, Neji usa o byakugan pra achar tenten na bagunça mas acaba tomando uma cotovelada no olho porque uma certa Juliana irritada estava passando, Sonic desapareceu no meio da bagunça junto com metade da comida da festa e incrivelmente rex desapareceu depois tbm, q mágico não?Com winly não aconteceu nada porque senão a fic acabaria aqui

Depois de tudo resolvido

Tenten:Agora eu vou jogar o buque!

Multidaozinha de mulheres animadas pra pegar o buque

Sasuke:sakura, você já está casada!

Sakura:Mas eh tão divertido

Temari:Verdade

Hinata:buque

Hyn:Eu não costumo brincar disso, mas...eh, eu tbm quero

Akemi:Eu vou pegar o Buque

Miiho:Não, eu q vou

Tenten: "joga"

O buque cai nas mãos da miiho e da akemi ao mesmo tempo

Akemi:me da, eh meu

Miiho:Não, eh meu

Shikamaru e sasuke olhando com cara de assassinos

Akemi:...eh seu!

Miiho:não, eh seu "uma empurrando pra outra"

Fuuji: "no fundo do salão" ainda bem q eu to aqui longe, vai q essa porcaria cai na minha mão e eu apanho de novo, eu não...

Akemi: "ainda empurrado o buque" ah, quer saber? "pega o buque das mãos da miiho e atira o mais longe possivel" agora estamos as duas...

Fuuji: "quase dormindo, o buque cai no colo dele " OO

Akemi:...livres...Fuu-kun

Miiho: "rindo e apontando pro fuuji" ahahahaha, vai morrer

Temari:filho da mãe, pegou o buque, eu queria pra mim

Miiho:Vai bater nele, mamãe?

Temari:Lie, QUERIDOOO!"agarrada no shikamaru" olha ele olha ele

Shikamaru:Fuujiii, quem mandou?

Fuuji:não pai, eu dou pra mamãe, aqui mãe

Temari:...agora você já pegou, não quero, querido...bate nele pra mim? "fazendo charminho"

Shikamaru:Lógico "porrada no fuuji" pra aprende a não pegar os buques nos casamentos

Temari:olha, fazer charme funciona...querido, eu quero uma casa nova, duas televisoes, e uma empregada

Shikamaru:Ai depende, vai ser carinhosa comigo?

Temari:não abusa tbm, ne uu

Miiho:quem tá abusando eh você, mamãe ¬¬

Temari:Aie, ela tá olhando feio pra mim, queridooo

Shikamaru:MIIHO

Miiho: "sai correndo"

Temari:isso eh tão legal...

Tenten:Pelo menos uma coisa vai dar certo no final, a lua de mel

Neji:isso mesmo, então, vamos, ne?

Tenten:Sim sim

Todos:aeeeee, parabéns, eeeee e bla bla bla bla

Shikamaru:no fim o Lee só estava bebado mesmo, q susto q ele deu

Temari:Então, querido, se me seqüestrassem o q você faria?

Shikamaru:...acho q compraria uma passagem pra Las Vegas, tem um monte de cassinos e mulheres por lá...

Temari:uu não está esquecendo ninguém?

Shikamaru:Ah eh, jogaria Fuuji e miiho num orfanato

Temari:EU FALAVA DE MIM!

Shikamaru:ah eh, eu teria q pagar os seqüestradores depois em agradecimento...

Temari: "enforcando o shikamaru" ah eh assim, seu filho da mãe?eu não importo?pois você vai ver como depois q eu acabar com você eu serei a pessoa mais idolatrada do mundo "já pisoteando ele"

Sakura:Tadinha dela, a festa foi um desastre e o casamento tbm, pelo menos nisso eles ficam bem, estou tão feliz por eles q não machucaria uma mosca

Hatoshi:Eh bom saber disso, mamãe, porque sabe, eu vou pra lua de mel com a hyn tbm agora, tchau

Sakura: "enforcando o hatoshi" saia daqui e eu te mato!

Sasuke:cadê minha aliança?

Naruto:bom, pelo menos no fim a casa saiu inteira, ou metade dela ne ...

Segundos depois a mansão explode atrás deles

Naruto:OO

Hinata:Naruto...

Naruto:eu devia ter ficado quieto...

Aparece a Ino com uma plaquinha

Plaquinha:Fim da quarta parte do Movie – the married

Ino: "lendo a placa e repetindo" Fim da quarta parte do movie...the married "cai merda em cima dela"

Agradecimentos em especial por esse capitulo ao Sonic q ajudou com o final, e tbm a vivi, Rivia, Tania e Rex

Rex:Porque meu nome eh sempre o ultimo?Vocês não tem consideração ?Eu são tão insignificante assim?

Temari E:não reclama, o q quer q eu faça então?

Rex:Põe o meu nome na frente, eh só destacar um pouco o nome do sonic já q foi ele q te ajudou mais

Temari E:ta bom, ta bom...

Corrigindo:

Agradecimentos em especial por esse capitulo ao Rex ,**Sonic, **Tânia, Rivia e Vivi

Temari E:pronto, seu nome ta na frente, satisfeito?

Rex:eu mato, eu mato...


	13. TheMoveMarried 5°

Disclaimer: Eu ñ possuo Naruto, mesmo q eu possuísse eu ia vendê-lo. Se fosse possuir alguém seria o Sasuke e o Itachi.

Temari E, Sakura C e Teteia "sentadas uma do lado da outra com um lho roxo"

Temari E:Não devia ter deixado a caixa na mesinha

Sakura C:Eu só q saber o q tem na caixa Fu

Teteia: o q previne de escapar pelos lados?

"abraçada com a caixa Fu"Continuemos o move

Aparece a Ino com uma plaquinha 

Ino: "lê a plaquinha e repete o q esta escrito"Continuação do movie –the married "banho de merda"

Um dia depois do casamento

Casa dos Uchiha

9:30

Sakura:NADA DISSO!

Hatoshi:Mas mãe, agora q nos casamos...

Sakura:Absolutamente não, não não e não

Sasuke:Ora, deixa, quanto mais longe esse moleque estiver de mim melhor, assim eu não encho ele de porrada

Hatoshi:eh, eu tenho amor a vida

Sakura:Lie, eu não vou permitir isso

Sasuke:ora, sakura, veja bem, eles são casados agora, qual o problema de morarem sozinhos?

Hyn:verdade, sakura-san, não quero ir contra suas ordens, mas além de tudo, as residências dos Uchihas vazias por aqui são muitas , e tbm tem a minha casa, então, de repente, na casa daqui do lado...

Sakura:Eu disse não!

Hatoshi:Ah mãe, não seja chata

Sakura:EU NÃO SOU CHATA!

Sasuke:Agora ta sendo escandalosa...

Sakura:eu não sou escandalosa... "falando baixinho pra não parecer escandalosa"

Hyn:Agora está falando baixo de mais ... "tomando chazinho"

Sakura:vocês nunca estão satisfeitos com nada?

Hatoshi:Como assim?

Sakura:Aqui em casa todo dia eu cozinharei pra vocês e farei tudo, não precisam sair daqui, por um acaso não estão satisfeitos comigo?

Hatoshi:Não mamãe, não foi isso q a gente disse

Hyn:Só q, agora, acho q nos sentiríamos melhor vivendo sozinhos sabe...

Sakura:...eu entendo...

Sasuke:Calma, sakura, tenho certeza q isso será melhor para todos nos...

Akemi: "aparece atrás do sasuke" ne, papai, se hatoshi e a Hyn morarem sozinhos e o bebê acabar nascendo e sendo criado só por eles, pode imaginar como ele ficaria?

Sasuke: "imaginação do sasuke" Filho do hatoshi e da Hyn dançando a dança do macarrão enquanto se entope de chocolate e fica fofocando a vida dos outros "fim da imaginação"

Akemi: "olhar vitorioso" bingo...

Sasuke:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, NÃO MESMO, HATOSHI, HYN, VOCES NÃO SAIRAO DAQUI!

Hyn:sasuke-san

Sakura:Porque, sasuke?você estava apoiando mais q eu

Hatoshi:papai...

Sasuke: "pegando hatoshi pelo pescoço" papai uma ova, você já eh uma merda de filho, não vou deixar q estraguem meu neto desse jeito

Hyn:O q ele está insinuando ?

Sasuke:Esse garoto será um uchiha mesmo, ele não vai brigar com a irmã mais nova q eu espero q ele não tenha, ele não vai ter esse jeito imbecil q você tem, ele não vai querer aparecer tentando matar o tio e mais importante:Não vai pegar a prima!

Hatoshi:uu

Hyn:olha ele, olha ele...

Akemi:Palavra prima já citada pelo papai, futuro compromisso entre eu e Fuuji já confirmado "sai andando com ar de vitoriosa"

Sasuke: e além do mais, você tem q ficar aqui pra ajudar a vigiar sua irmã

Akemi: "volta correndo" pensando bem papai, deixa eles irem morar sozinhos, deixa

Sasuke:não, agora ninguém mais sai dessa casa, hatoshi, vai arrumar o quarto pra vocês, Akemi, vai ajudar ele

Akemi:Mas...mas...

Hatoshi:Mas pai, eu...

Sakura:simplificando o q o sasuke disse, vocês não sairão dessa casa até termos certeza q o bebê não ficara o desastre q você eh

Hatoshi:eu sou um desastre?Sempre dizem q eu pareço o papai

Sasuke:só se forem o coral de cegos da igreja, vai arrumar o quarto agora!

Hatoshi:Bolas...

Akemi:pra q eu fui me meter?pra que?

Casa dos Nara

Shikamaru:tenho mesmo q continuar com isso?

Temari:anda "com uma panela na mão pronta pra matar o marido"

Shikamaru: "lavando a louça" porque eu tenho q fazer isso?

Temari:eu já disse, já q eu vou ser seqüestrada e você não vai fazer nada então você tem q aprender a terminar os afazeres de casa sozinho, depois de lavar a louça eu quero q cuide das flores, não eh porque eu não vou estar aqui q minhas flores vão sofrer, quero todas bonitinhas e arrumadinhas, e ande logo q ainda temos q rever o horário de visitas do orfanato...

Shikamaru:Sua malvada

Temari:eu não sou malvada, quem não vai se preocupar comigo vai ser você, então pelo menos faça o q eu faço todo dia, anda, anda..

Shikamaru:o q você faz todo dia...deixa ver...ah sim "omeça a fazer pose e bater o pé no chão" SHIKAMARUUUUUUU, LEVANTE DAÍ, MIIHO, ARRUME SEU QUARTO, FUUJI, DEIXE SUA IRMÃ EM PAZ! Ehehehe, imitei direitinho

Temari: "chamas nos olhos" eu te mato seu filho da...

Shikamaru:OO "sai correndo"

Temari: "correndo com a panela atrás dele"

Barraco dos uzumaki

Naruto: "arrumando o barraquinho" merda, até a mansão ser reconstruída teremos q morar aqui...

Hinata:Pelo menos estamos bem, e olhe como iruka dorme tão bonitinho

Naruto:hinata, iruka está dormindo no banheiro?

Hinata:não, eh q não tinha espaço então eu coloquei o banheiro no quarto dele

Naruto:Mas o quarto dele já era a sala!

Hinata:Eu to tentando organizar um mini-barraco, da licensa?

Naruto:uu

Motelzinho de Konoha

Tenten:neji...

Neji:hai?

Tenten:eu estou tão feliz de estar junto com você

Neji:eh, eu tbm, ainda mais porque parece q não tem mais mulher nessa droga dessa fic , tanto q kiba já apelou pro Shino

Tenten:...FOI POR ISSO Q SE CASOU COMIGO?

Neji:não não, foi porque eu te amo, foi porque te amo, eu te amo, deixa essa havaiana de pau no chão...tenten...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

"começa a tocar musiquinha de final do movie com as ceninhas do pessoal no fundo, bem estilo filme americano"

orla da floresta

Akemi:não sei porque mas esse lugar me lembra meus pais

Fuuji:bobagem, akemi, aqui seria o ultimo lugar onde eles iriam procurar a gente...

Atrás da árvore do lado

Sakura:Ah, sasuke-kun, fazia tempo q não vinhamos aqui, não eh?

Sasuke:Hai, sakura, sabe o q isso me lembra?

Sakura:os tempos de genin?  
Sasuke:eh, como sabe?

Sakura:Sei lá...

Em cima da árvore

Akemi:Papai, mamae!

Fuuji:Quieta, senão eles ouvem a gente

Akemi:eu não quero ver isso

Sasuke:Sakura-chan...

Sakura:sasuke-kun "olhinhos brilhando"

Akemi:não, não, eu prefiro apanhar, pai, mãe, estamos aqui!

Fuuji:quieta "agarrando a akemi"

Vamos parar a cena aqui senão fica muito forte para ser escrito

Banco de konoha(parece q so tem um ne?ja viram?todo epi só tem um banco )

Miiho:ai Iruka, assim não

Iruka:ehehehe "sorriso maldoso" agora você não me escapa, eu vou comer você

Miiho:Ai, não, iruka-kun

Iruka: "cara de vitorioso" pela primeira vez na vida eu vou comer voce decentemente

Miiho:Eh primeira vez q você vai me comer, você nunca me come quando estamos juntos

Iruka:porque você não deixa, mas hj, eu vou conseguir!

Miiho:Ah, iruka, você fica tão bonitinho quando está ganhando no jogo de damas

Iruka:Eu sei, hehe

Miiho:ai... "pensado"deixar ele ganhar uma vez outra não faz mal, aprendi isso com o papai, embora seja estranho ver ele perdendo de próposito pra mamãe e depois apanhando mesmo assim

Casa dos Uchiha

Sakura:vocês ficam aqui

Hatoshi:Mas esse eh o quartinho de empregada, mamãe, porque não posso usar meu quarto?

Sakura:porque vai ser da akemi, e o dela vai ser o do bebe, e assim eu um dia concretizarei meu plano de dominar o mundo, ohohohoohoho

Hyn:Sakura-san...sakura-san...está delirando com pose de psicopata dominadora de novo...

Sakura:Ah, perdão,então, apreciem seu novo quarto ainda vazio, ja q logo não poderão se mexer, quer dizer, aprecia-lo "sai"

Hatoshi:Sacanagem ...

Hyn:Sakura-san...

"comecam a passar os creditos e a ino no fundo, a música se chamava The married, toda vez q repetiam passava ino fugindo por trás dos creditos"

No cinema: "barulho de grilo e feno passa rolando"

Ala VIP

Temari E: "atirando no pessoal"

Winly: "jogando granadas"do nada, aplausos são ouvidos

The End


	14. 32 negociações

Disclaimer: não vou colocar disclaimer nenhum, mas uma explicação do pq do cap 32 está sendo colocado junto com os especiais. 

A Temari E está de castigo por causa de sua notas, por isso, eu estou colocando o cap 32 junto com os especiais.

Pai da Temari E: Você vai ficar sem computador, telefone, Tv e sem sair de casa até suas notas melhorarem. (isso vai demorar uu)

Aeroporto 

Sakura C:ai gente, q bom vocês terem vindo me trazer aqui, sabem, essa minha viagem repentina, eu vou sentir muita falta de vocês! "agarra as 3 e só agora nota q eram 3 pedaços de cartolina" GENTE!

Escritório das escritoras

Winly: "jogada numa cadeira acertando dardos num retrato da Sakura C" ainda bem q ela foi embora, ne?

Temari E:mais ou menos, precisamos de alguém q faça tudo q ela fazia

Tetéia:Eh verdade, porque ela viajou mesmo?

Temari E:ela disse q tinha algo a ver com os pandas da Amazônia

Tetéia e Winly: "mega gotão"

Temari E:que foi?

Winly: "ignorando a temari E" E agora? Quem vai ficar no lugar dela?tetéia...

Tetéia:ah não, eu não, arrume outra pessoa, precisamos de alguém q seja bem tapado...

Winly:...Alguém q faça o que mandarmos...

Tetéia:...Alguém q se adapte aos nossos padrões...

Winly:..esquisitos

Temari E: Ah eh, já chamei alguém tá

Winly:serio, quem?

Temari E:alguém q eu achei q se adaptaria aqui bem facilmente já q gosta de bagunça mesmo

Tetéia:quem você chamou?

Porta se abre, fumaça entra, fumaça baixando

Winly:Não...creio...

Tetéia:...nisso...

Temari E:Seja bem vindo

Sonic:Yo !

Trigésima Segunda parteNegociações

Casa dos Nara Uchiha 

Akemi:faz um mês q akari foi seqüestrada e eu estou ficando preocupada

Fuuji:com o que? Você não tava preocupada no inicio...

Akemi: faz algumas semanas q ela não manda nada, antes vinha fita e tudo mais todo dia

Fuuji:eh verdade, mas...eu não sei...

Akemi: O QUE VOCE NÃO SABE?EH NOSSA FILHINHA, NARA FUUJI, a prova do nosso amor, eh a minha vida...

Fuuji:Akemi...bom, então, teremos q fazer alguma coisa

Akemi:Não fale com esse jeito de quem não ta nem ai!

Fuuji:eu to preocupado, mas ainda com sono

Akemi:Lembra do q passamos pra poder nos casarmos?meu pai quase matou a gente

Fuuji:o seu e o meu

Flashback da akemi

Akemi: "entra em casa" papai...mamãe...eu vim aqui só pra dizer que...

Sakura:diga minha filha

Akemi:ai, não sei se vocês vão entender bem

Sasuke:pode falar o q quiser, somos seus pais e vamos entender e aceitar qualquer coisa q você tiver feito

Akemi:bom eu...

Sakura: só não aceitaríamos se você tivesse fugido escondida com alguém como o fuuji, passado a noite com ele, se casado escondida e agora estivesse possivelmente grávida, mas isso nunca aconteceria, ne?

Akemi:...

Sasuke:lógico q não, porque a akemi eh uma menina descente q não se comporta assim tao vulgarmente como se fosse uma puta qualquer...

Akemi:então...pai...mãe...

Sakura e sasuke:sim?

Akemi: "segura a maçaneta, abre a porta, se prepara pra sair correndo" então, a puta aqui vai ter um bebe, viram, amo vocês "sai correndo"

Sakura: "desmaia"

Sasuke: o q eu fiz pra merecer esses filhos?um engravida a prima e a outra só pega retardado e agora tá grávida

fim do flashback

Akemi:eh, me lembro bem do dia "gota" só não apanhei porque eu tava gravida

Fuuji:que me dera eu tivesse grávido tbm ...

Flashback do fuuji

cada dos nara

fuuji:q bom q aqui ta todo mundo dormindo, eh só pegar minhas coisas e me mand...

temari:o q você dizia, queridinho da mamãe?

Fuuji: AH! mãe, a senhora ta acordada

Temari:lógico, só quem dorme a essa hora eh seu pai, e miiho nem ta em casa, mas então, o q você dizia? fala pra mamãe q te ama...

Fuuji: nada não

Temari:fuuji, você eh meu filho, eh verdade q eu te espanco as vezes e q eu ate já sou amiga do povo do hospital, da clinica de recuperação traumática e da delegacia do menor mas se você esta com problemas sérios pode falar q a mamãe te ama muito e nunca vai fazer nada pra te machucar quando você estiver precisando de ajuda

Fuuji: "lagrima escorrendo"serio, mãe?

Temari:serio, olha só, antigamente eu tive um problema serio assim, sabe, eu meio q fui contra a vila para poder me casar com o seu pai

Fuuji:e ai?

Temari:bom, ai q os seus tios ficaram irritados mas eram meus irmãos queridos e não fizeram nada comigo

Fuuji:q legal

Temari:eh lógico q seu pai ate hj freqüenta a clinica de recuperação pos-trauma de espancamento

Fuuji:OO

Temari:Mas isso não eh nada, eu ainda me lembro do dia q eu e sakura tomávamos chá calmamente conversando enquanto ele corria da vila inteira tentando desviar do q eles atiravam

Fuuji:OO

Temari: na verdade, acho q seu pai ainda tem ataques quando vê o seu tio gaara com um pedaço de pau nas mãos

Fuuji:tio gaara bateu no papai com um pedaço de pau?

Temari:na verdade não foi um pedaço de pau, foi metade de uma arvore e ainda afogou ele depois com as próprias mãos, enterrou na areia e acendeu uma vela, só não rezou porque ai seria demais

Fuuji:...meu deus

Temari:mas diga, o q aconteceu

Fuuji:Nada nada!

Porta eh destruída e entra sasuke segurando um taco de baseball de metal e sakura atras segurando uma seringa com algum liquido preto estranho dentro

Temari:oh, sasuke, sakura, vieram fazer uma visita?

Sakura:mais ou menos...

Sasuke: fuujiiiii!

Fuuji:A- akemi já chegou em casa?

Hatoshi:serve essa aqui? "levanta a akemi pela orelha"

Akemi:fuu-kun

Hyn:Hatoshi veio proteger a irmã, q bonitinho...mas deixa eu ficar longe porque isso pode fazer mal pro meu bebe, ne

Fuuji:ah...

Temari:aconteceu alguma coisa, sakura?

Sakura:ah, você poderia emprestar seu filho um momento pra gente bater nele?

Temari :lógico, mas o q ele fez?

Sasuke: "porrada no fuuji" esse infeliz "porrada no fuuji" se casou, "porrada no fuuji" engravidou "porrada no fuuji" e fugiu com a minha filha "porrada no fuuji"

Temari:...ah, q coisa "sobe as escadas lentamente, olha pra trás, olha pro fuuji" mamãe te ama, queridinho "entra no quarto"

Barulho de alguma coisa quebrando

Porta se abre

Temari: "sai do quarto segurando o leque sorrindo" fuuji, mamãe te trouxe um presente de casamento "abre o leque mostrando q estava cheio de cacos de vidro" tive q quebrar a janela para isso, mas tudo bem, tudo vale a pena pelo meu filhinho

Fuuji:não mamãe, por favor não mamãe

Temari:Não eh com isso q você deve se preocupar

Tudo fica escuro, shikamaru sai do quarto com chamas nos olhos e um caco de vidro enorme na mão

Fuuji:pa...pai ...

Temari:ah, querido, acertei você?

Shikamaru: lie, eu peguei isso pra outra coisa "estraçalha o caco de vidro olhando pro fuuji com um olhar maligno"

Fuuji:Ui

Temari:ele tem um instinto assassino tão legal, esse eh meu marido

Shikamaru:sasuke, você podo repetir pra mim o q ele fez?

Sasuke:Claro meu caro amigo, shikamaru, seu adorado filho fez questão de casar com minha filha, engravida-la e querer fugir com ela

Shikamaru: obrigado pela informação meu caro amigo sasuke "descendo as escadas" você sabe, fuuji, você fez uma coisa realmente muito muito ruim... "para na frente do fuuji" então, aqui esta seu presente de casamento "estala os dedos" sasuke

Sasuke:sim?

Shikamaru: você segura e eu bato, depois a gente reveza

Sasuke:certo

Nuvem de poeira em volta dos três, gritos de dor e sangue jorrando

Temari: "do lado da sakura" quer pipoca?  
Sakura:claro

Temari: "comendo pipoca" o q eh isso?

Sakura: ah, isso eh veneno para ratos misturado com alguns vírus do governo mais umas bactérias e extrato de tomate

Temari:hum...você vai injetar na veia dele?

Sakura:claro, assim q terminarem de espanca-lo

Temari:ah sim, mas olha, injete direto atras do pescoço q vai direto pro cérebro

Sakura:ta

Temari:ele já não tinha uma cabeça muito boa mesmo, nem faz diferença...

Miiho: "descendo as escadas com o shikaru" olha, já contaram pro papai e pra mamãe

Shikamaru: "para, nuvem de poeira abaixa revelando o fuuji todo espancado" mii...ho...

Miiho:sim papai?

Shikamaru:..voce...

Temari: "levanta" ..sabia disso?

Miiho:ui, não não, quer dizer, hum, eu, ahahaha, vou visitar o Tio Gaara, tchau e boa sorte maninho "pula pela janela"

Fuuji: "quase morto no chão"

Sakura: minha vez

Hatoshi:perai mãe, segura aqui, temari-san

Temari: "segura a akemi pela orelha"

Hatoshi: "chutando o estômago do fuuji" filho da mãe, infeliz, canalha , pronto mãe "volta a segurar a akemi"

Sakura:agora, eu vou

Temari:não, sakura, eu não posso deixar q faca isso com meu filho

Shikamaru:temari!

Temari:não sozinha "segura o fuuji e levanta o cabelo dele" atras do pescoço, sakura

Sakura: "mira a seringa "

Fuuji:Naaaaooooooo, eu tenho esposa e um filho!

Sasuke:vou mata-lo...

Hyn:ele não sabe quando calar a boca

Akemi:Lie! "chuta a canela do hatoshi e se agarra no fuuji" não deixarei q machuquem ele, pra isso terão q me matar primeiro

Temari: "estalando os dedos"

Shikamaru:calma querida, ela ta grávida!

Temari:eu sei, mas se não calar a boca eu te bato!

Akemi:Não podem mata-lo, meu filho vai ficar sem pai, assim, quem vai sustentar a família?

Shikamaru:olha minha queridinha, se ele ficar vivo posso te garantir q ele q não vai ser

Akemi:e minha honra na vila?

Hatoshi:SUMIU ASSIM Q VOCE FICOU GRAVIDA!

Akemi:se vocês machucarem ele eu...eu...eu matarei todos vocês "com o sharingan nos olhos"

Sakura: "com o sharingan olhando desafiadoramente pra filha"

Sasuke: "com o sharingan olhando como se dissesse: atreva-se a tentar"

Hatoshi: "com o sharingan olhando de cara feia pra akemi"

Hyn: "com o sharingan olhando preocupada"

Fuuji: "arrebentado no chão"

Temari: "com o leque no chão e uma foice nas mãos pronta pra decepar a cabeça do filho"

Shikamaru: "sentado só olhando com cara de sono"

Temari:de acordo com meus cálculos isso não vai dar certo, uchihas com sharingan na minha casa, tem cosias aqui muito importantes pra mim "agarrada no shikamaru"

Shikamaru:bem eu... "meio vermelho"

Temari:como os meus quadros de mais de mil, custaram muito caro sabiam?se bem q foi o dinheiro dele

Shikamaru:custaram quanto? você disse q tinha sido barato

Temari:e foi, comparado com as minhas joias XD

Shikamaru:VOCE DISSE Q FOI PRESENTE DOS SEUS IRMAOS!

Temari:eu disse?bem, agora disse

Shikamaru:como você pode mentir tanto?

Temari:ta me chamando de mentirosa?

Lado de fora da casa

Cena: porta se abre, temari joga os uchiha do lado de fora um por um, fecha a porta e só se ouve gritos e as janelas sujas de sangue

Sasuke:bem, e agora, não podemos matar o garoto, esta lá dentro

Akemi: menos mal...mas ele esta com os pais!meu deus!

fim do flashback

fuuji: se não fosse a akari...por isso eu vou salva-la

Akemi:ate q enfim, o q um flashback bem feito não faz?obrigada autoras TT

Fuuji:e agora, o q faremos?

Akemi:isso eh trabalho para nossa superiora

Fuuji:minha mãe?

Akemi:não, minha mãe!

Fuuji: ah sim

Akemi:chamaremos sua mãe quando formos matar o seqüestrador

Fuuji:ah...sim

Casa dos uchiha

Sakura: "sentada na frente do computador" bem, então agora eh só adicionarmos ele na lista do msn

Tela do computador

Digite o e-mail completo do novo contato

Digitando: adicionado com sucesso

Sakura agora eh só esperar

casa do hito

Hito: "no computador"

Akari: "abraça o Hito por trás" Hito-kun, ohayou

Hito:ah, akari, você melhorou? parecia meio cansada ontem de noite depois...daquilo...

Akari:ah sim, eu me cansei porque você se animou demais dessa vez, hito-kun, mas eu já estou bem, olha, vovô te adicionou no deseja adicionar-lhe em sua lista de contatos

Hito:e o q eu faço?

Akari:adiciona ela,ora, já passou um mês q não damos noticias

Adicionado

Sakura casada com o sasuke sem discussão(naruto baka kuso ) acaba de entrar

Janelinha abre

No msn

Sakura casada com o sasuke sem discussão(naruto baka kuso ): "avatar de uma flor de cerejeira"

Cadê minha neta?

Hito "choveu muito mês passado": "avatar de um cara vestido de pânico" Sendo torturada, obvio, já q não pagaram o resgate 

Sakura casada com o sasuke sem discussão(naruto baka kuso ):

Que tipo de coisas horríveis você esta fazendo com ela?

Hito: "rindo" bem, hehehe

Akari:ai, para com isso, bobo

Hito:mas, ela perguntou, ne "beija a akari e os dois ficam se beijando na cadeira do computador"

Do outro lado

Sakura:ele ta demorando pra responder, deve ta fazendo lista das coisas horríveis q fez com ela

Temari: tadinha dela

Akemi:deixa eu falar com ele

Msn do Hito

sakura casada com o sasuke sem discussão(naruto baka kuso ) sai do msn

Akemilindinha deseja adicionar-lhe a sua lista de contatos

Akari: "falando enquanto beija ele" ah, a mamãe, eu não sabia q ela tinha msn

Hito:...adiciono?

Akari:lógico

Akemi "devolva minha filha seu maldito"acaba de entrar

Janelinha pisca

Akemi "devolva minha filha seu maldito": "avatar de uma kunai cor de rosa"

EU QUERO MINHA FILHA!devolva meu bebe 

Hito:olha, bebe você não eh mais não, akari

Akari:pobrezinha da mamãe ela não sabe de nada "senta no colo do hito" deixa eu escrever, hito-kun?

Hito:claro

Msn da Akemi

Hito "choveu muito mês passado"muda seu nick para Akari(sem um braço e meia perna)

Hito:q raio de nick eh esse?

Akari:eh porque eh legal preocupar eles, ne?

Hito:uhum, se eh assim mude de novo

Akari(sem um braço e meia perna) muda seu nick para Akari(sem um braço e meia perna e sem metade do cabelo)

Hito:ainda bem q você cortou seu cabelo, fica muito mais bonita assim "beijando o pescoço da akari"

Akemi "devolva minha filha seu maldito":

Minha filha, eh você?

Akari(sem um braço e meia perna e sem metade do cabelo): "avatar do poster do filme jogos mortais:uma braço e uma perna decepados"

Mamãe, eu estou sendo torturada há um mês, estou com frio e fome, por favor me salve

Akari: "no colo do hito q estava ainda beijando seu pescoço" não não me salve não

Akemi "devolva minha filha seu maldito":

Pode deixar, mamãe vai te salvar, meu amorzinho

Akari:o q ela ta falando?Há um mês atras ela não tava nem ai

Akemi "devolva minha filha seu maldito" sai do msn

Msn do deseja adicionar-lhe a sua lista de contatos

Sakura: você ainda não mudou seu msn? Sua vingança já acabou faz tempo

Sasuke:ah, deixa deixa

Sasuke "pior q meus filhos só meus netos" acaba de entrar

Akari:o velho quer falar com a gente

Hito:interessante...

Janelinha pisca

Sasuke "pior q meus filhos so meus netos": "avatar de um sharingan"

Quais suas exigências mesmo?

Akari(sem um braço e meia perna e sem metade do cabelo) muda seu nick para Hito "seqüestrador do mau"

Akari:hum, como você eh mau, hito-kun

Hito:pois eh ne "dando chocolate na boca da akari"

Hito "seqüestrador do mau" : "avatar do cara vestido de pânico de novo"

As exigências são:jhagsyasfdtydsdvgsduydb 

Hito:me da o teclado!

Akari:lie, eu quero digitar

Hito:Não

Akari:...q tal me deixar digitar e em troca eu te dou uma coisa bem gostosa depois, hum?

Hito:não!

Akari:ah, seu mau

Hito:eh, eu sou mau, não leu o nick?

Sasuke "pior q meus filhos só meus netos":

Responda! 

Hito "seqüestrador do mau" :

As exigências são: o corpo do uchiha Hatoshi 

Sasuke "pior q meus filhos só meus netos":

Feito 

Hatoshi:O QUEEEEEE?

Sasuke:tudo pela minha netinha

Sasuke "pior q meus filhos só meus netos" sai do msn

msn do deseja adicionar-lhe a sua lista

Janelinha pisca

Hatoshi "ïrei eu morrer pela minha sobrinha?Há há há": "avatar de um olho roxo com sharingan ativo"

Eh uma exigência absurdamente absurda 

Hito "seqüestrador do mau":

Não posso fazer nada, eh o q eu quero, e se não entregarem farei coisas mais horríveis ainda com essa menininha inocente aqui

Akari: "sendo segurada de uma forma indecente demais pra descrever" inocente?ahaahhahaha

Hatoshi "ïrei eu morrer pela minha sobrinha?Há há há":

Eu não entregarei minha vida, mate ela então e asdbwedfbawdbyudbgweyvwyqbvdywebvdwqepbgwawehyfgbewifpqqwebwaaaaaiqjeuwnedsocorrooooooosnhjsbiufrferigrohpello amor do pai do ceukjshsbudfbsdubfuyhewbfhedbvfujwb

Hatoshi "ïrei eu morrer pela minha sobrinha?Há há há"sai do msn

Msn do acabou de adicionar e talz e bla bla bla, vocês cansam a mulher do msn, sabiam?

Temari "pronta para pagar o resgate da neta": "avatar de uma demonia com uma foice nas mãos"

Já esta amarrado, queremos akari inteira com tudo inteiro sem nada faltando, nada mesmo, nem mesmo, você entendeu...

Akari: "dando chocolate derretido pro hito com o dedo" não quero ir, hito-kun.. "carrinha de inocente"

Hito: tenho q me vingar deles, não importa o q esteja em jogo

Akari: "carrinha de criancinha triste com os olhos brilhando"

Hito:demo, não se preocupe, eu não vou me desfazer de você "abraçando a akari com carinho"

Temari "pronta para pagar o resgate da neta" :

Quando?Onde?como e a que horas entregar o hatoshi?

Hito "seqüestrador do mau":

Hj..

Akari:hj?não quero, pelo menos vamos passar mais um tempo juntos, ou você não me quer mais aqui?

Hito "sequestrador do mau"

Não, daqui há 2 dias ao meio dia na orla da floresta de konoha, entregar o hatoshi vivo amordaçado com algemas de oncinha, e um vestido cor de rosa cintilante com lantejoulas ...vermelhas...

Akari:hito você eh mau, não se faz isso "começa a digitar" com batom azul, sombra verde, sandália havaiana de chumbo

Hito:eu amo essa garota

Temari "pronta para pagar o resgate da neta" sai do mulheres problemáticas, maldita esposa problemática: "avatar de uma nuven no ceu"

Akari...

Hito "seqüestrador do mau" muda o nick para akari "vovô tá chamando"

akari "vovô tá chamando": "avatar do pôster de jogos mortais de novo"

Vovô \o/ 

Malditas mulheres problemáticas, maldita esposa problemática:

Akari \o/...to com sono, a culpa eh sua, bem diga ao seu seqüestrador q queremos você em duas horas, onde ele marcou e o hatoshi da maneira q ele pediu mas com dois lacinhos de brinde na cabeça

Akari: lie, hito, diz q não

Hito:mas akari, ele vai estar com dois lacinhos na cabeça

Akari:mas em duas horas não da nem pra umazinha nossa

Malditas mulheres problemáticas, maldita esposa problemática: "avatar mudando, ora aparece a demonia ora as nuvens"

AKARI, A VOVÔ TE AMA QUERIDA, A VOVÓ VAI COMEÇAR A ARRUMAR O SEU TIO AGORA MESMO E jdhudyhgbfubfgyebfgwepigfeperai, akari, **elauhbdfhd**bfhuebgfdesoltakihduiwehfuieufenrsaijndubewupofjnduinhwsidddfgfdf

Malditas mulheres problemáticas, maldita esposa problemática sai do msn

Msn do (msn real) deseja adicionar-lhe e o resto você já sabe

Akari:olha, uma das autoras!

Hito:adiciono?

Akari:lógico

Temari "Sargento sagara Sousuke!Atari...atatatatatatatata" "mãe de erro-chans" : "avatar do Haku criança"

"com uma arma na cabeça apontada pela winly" aceitem logo os termos q estamos(estou) cansada de escrever

Akari "vovô chamou"

Ah sim, ta então deseja adicionar-lhe etc

Akemi: você não tinha um e-mail melhor não?

Fuuji:ah,. He, he he...não XD

Janelinha pisca

acabou de estourar a Segunda guerra mundial, vamos acabar com Hitler o: "avatar de uma cama"

Então aceitaram os termos?

Hito:...seu pai ta falando do Hitler no nick, há quanto tempo ele não muda o nick?

Akari:e eu achava q a escritora Winly-sama era lenta pra isso...

acabou de estourar a Segunda guerra mundial, vamos acabar com Hitler o:

Então, daqui há duas horas, já ne

acabou de estourar a Segunda guerra mundial, vamos acabar com Hitler o/ sai do msn

Sakura: e agora? você saiu do msn sua anta!no q você ta pensando? E agora, como continuaremos a...

Celular toca, toque polifônico: Ryuuro

Shikamaru:a Ryuuro? sua exibida!

Temari:da licença, o celular eh meu "atende o celular"

Musiquinha a cobrar

Tantnananananana para q sua chamada a cobrar seja aceita bata três vezes na cabeça da ino e atire nela, obrigada

No meio da rua

Ino: "toma três pedras na cabeça e um tiro"

De volta a cena

Temari:quem se atreve a me ligar a cobrar?

Voz do cara das casa Bahia:Quer resgatar quando?

Voz no fundo da mulher das casas Bahia:Vai mudar a voz quando?

Voz de assasino:ola Sidney, estou com sua neta, eu sei o q você fez verão passado

Temari:...SEU PERVERTIDO, VOCE TAVA VENDO!quer dizer, humhum, devolva minha neta

Voz:eu devolverei, em duas horas, estejam lá, Sidney...

Temari:...você me ligou a cobrar pra me dizer isso?

Voz:sim, Sidney, já ne, Sidney

Temari:MEU NOME EH ENEAS, QUER DIZER, TEMARI!

Barulho do telefone desligando

Escritório das escritoras

Temari E:e aqui eh onde a gente guarda tudo q eh usado na fic, se olhar bem você acha o celular da temari, a kunai q o itachi usou pra tentar matar sakura, a camisinha desaconselhada apelo shikamaru

Sonic:interessante

Temari E:e ali você pode ver a winly sentada no meu computador lendo um mangá love love de sakura e sasuke

Sonic:meu amor! minha linda, você tá aqui, querida?posso ficar aqui com você? se quiser pode sentar no meu colo e... "toma com o leque na cabeça"

Winly: você só tá aqui fazendo numero, baka kuso

Não sei quando a Temari E vai Ter seu computador de volta já que o pai dela levou ele não se sabe pra onde, por isso fiquem de olho no especiais pq eu vou postar os capítulos de faltam pra terminar a fic.


End file.
